


Teens, Lies, and Death

by SydnieAust



Series: Teens, Lies, and Death [1]
Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydnieAust/pseuds/SydnieAust
Summary: When young Quinn Fabray mysteriously disappears, secrets start to pour out and it's all the secrets that the friends have tried to conceal. Will they succeed or will everyone know about their dirty little secrets?Basically of a mashup between Glee and Pretty Little Liars using the glee characters.





	1. Heard Her Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Let me begin by saying, before his death, there was a lot of information that came out about Mark Salling. I do not in anyway condone or accept any of the things he did. However, I am able to separate Mark from the character Noah Puckerman, and hopefully you can as well. So please, do not think I approve of any of the things he did.

 

* * *

The group of friends are in Mercedes’ barn drinking and having fun when the lights and the music turn off.

“What happened?” asks Santana.

“It must be the storm,” answers Mercedes, who turns on a flashlight.

A squeak is heard.

“Something’s out there,” says Kurt in a scared voice.

The door of the barn opens.

“Guys,” says Santana.

The friends get up and walk towards the door slowly. They come closer, a window is broken. They scream and jump in response, but still walk towards the door.

Quinn comes into sight. “Gotcha!”

“Aah!” the friends scream.

“That’s so not funny, Quinn!” says Mercedes, not amused.

“I thought it was hilarious, guys,” replies Quinn.

They all laugh and settle down on the sofas.

“Quinn, did you download the new Beyoncé?” asks Kurt.

“Not yet,” Quinn replies begrudgingly.

“I’m loving her new video,” says Santana.

“Maybe a little too much, Tana,” replies Quinn. She gives a glass to Kurt. “Your turn. Go on.”

Kurt starts to drink.

Mercedes giggles. “Careful, Kurt. Take too much, and you’ll tell us all your secrets.”

“Friends share secrets. That’s what keeps us close.” Quinn turns to Kurt. “Drink up.”

......

Time passes and they fall asleep. Kurt is the first to wake up and Santana is still sleeping, but Mercedes and Quinn are missing.

Kurt wakes up Santana. “Santana.”

Santana groggily gets up and looks around. “Where’s Quinn and Mercedes?”

“I don’t know.” Kurt gets up goes to the door. Mercedes arrives at door of the barn. “Quinn?”

“She’s gone,” replies Mercedes.

“What do you mean she’s gone?”

“I’ve looked everywhere for her.” Mercedes looks at her friends. “I think I heard her scream.”

**1 Year Later**

Kurt is sitting at his vanity, looking into the mirror while he puts on the finishing touches to his outfit.

“Come on Kurt! You gotta eat breakfast before your first day of school!” yells Burt from downstairs.

“Coming!” Kurt grabs his bags and heads downstairs.

“I don’t know why I have to try-out again. It’s still gonna be the same guys as last year,” says Finn as he eats his pancakes.

“It’s just a formality. And it lets Coach Tenaka see who he can replace when this year’s seniors graduate,” says Burt.

“Didn’t you guys hear? Coach Tenaka had a nervous breakdown. There’s a new coach,” says Kurt.

“How do you know that?” asks Finn.

“I heard it from Coach Sylvester. She’s making me and Santana co-captains this year.” He grabs a granola bar.

“How do you think that gonna be?” asks Carole.

Kurt shrugs. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked since Quinn.” He sighs. “I can’t believe she’s been gone a year.”

“Yeah on the news, they’re calling it. ‘The anniversary of Quinn’s disappearance’. It seems like it’s a party to them,” says Finn.

“Why don’t you try to talk to your friends this year? You four were inseparable, and those feelings don’t just go away,” says Carole.

“Maybe.” Kurt looks at the time. “Finn. We gotta go.” He grabs his bag and goes to the front door and grabs his keys.

“Have fun at school guys!” says Burt.

“We’ll see you later!” shouts Finn as he goes out the door following behind Kurt.

“Do you mind if I stop at the Lima Bean?” asks Kurt.

“No, as long as you get me an iced coffee,” Finn says with a big smile as he gets into the car.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he gets into the car.

......

They drive to the Lima Bean and Kurt turns to Finn before he gets out of the car. “A vanilla iced coffee?”

“With lots of sugar and milk.”

“Got it.” Kurt hops out of the car and walks into the Lima Bean. He walks up to the register and starts ordering. “Hi, can I have a large vanilla iced coffee with milk and five packets of Splenda and medium nonfat mocha?”

“Sure. What’s the name?”

“Kurt.”

“Okay, Kurt, that’ll be 10.40.”

Kurt attempts to hand her a 20.

“I got this,” says a man.

Kurt turns around and sees the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He's surprised he can create a sentence. “Um, you don’t have to do that, sir.”

“It’s not a problem. I see you’re already having a hard day if you’re ordering two coffees. Especially one of them with five packets of Splenda.”

Kurt giggles. “It’s, um, for my brother.”

“Oh, well, it’s still my treat.”

“Thank you so much.” Kurt slides down the counter to wait for his order while sneaking glances at the hot guy.

“What can I get for you, sir?” asks the barista.

“Can I get a large medium drip?”

“Sure. What’s the name?”

“Blaine.”

“That’ll be 5.54.”

Blaine hands her a 10.

“And here’s your change.”

“Thank you.” He slides down the counter and waits for his order next to Kurt.

“Are you sure **you’re** not having a hard day?” asks Kurt.

“Well, I start a new job today and I’m a little nervous,” replies Blaine.

“If it’s any consolation, just from our brief interaction, I think you’ll do well.”

“Thank you.”

“So, what’s your job?”

“Teaching English.”

“That’s awesome! My favorite class ever.”

“So, which do you like more; reading or writing?”

“Writing. I would love to write a book.”

“Really? Who are your favorite authors?”    

“JK Rowling is the one I’ve been obsessed with for years.”

“How can you not? The _Harry Potter_ series is genius!”

Kurt giggles. “Okay, favorite book?”

“Order of the Phoenix.”

“Hmm. Explain.”

“I love Ron and Hermione’s 'will they or won't they' relationship throughout.”

Kurt smirks. “Good answer.”

“Kurt!” yells the barista.

Kurt grabs his drinks.

“Have a good day,” says the barista.

“Thank you. You too.” He turns to Blaine. “I gotta go. I’m pretty sure my brother is wondering what's taking so long.”

“No problem. I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely.”

“Bye Kurt.”

“Bye Blaine.” He walks out of the Lima Bean and heads to the car. Finn has the window rolled down and Kurt hands him his drink.

“What was taking so long?”

“Long line.” Kurt gets in the car and they head to school.

 TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt and Finn pull up to the high school and get out of the car to greet Rachel.

“Hi Kurt! Hi sweetie,” says Rachel as she comes up to Finn and Kurt.

“Hey beautiful,” says Finn as he pulls her into him and start making out.

“You both are nauseating,” says Kurt.

“Don’t worry Kurt, you’ll find someone,” says Rachel.

“And then Burt will terrify him by telling him he has a gun,” says Finn.

“Gee, can’t wait. I’m gonna head to my locker,” says Kurt as he walks into the school.

“Is he okay?” asks Rachel to Finn.

“Yeah, it’s just hard because of Quinn. We were talking about her this morning.”

“Good riddance,” Rachel says under her breath.

“How could you say that?”

“Look, I don’t want to speak ill of the dead, but she was horrible to everyone. Including you and Kurt. And you guys were her boyfriend and one of her best friends.”

Finn looks at her with shock.

“What?”

“It’s just no one’s said she’s dead.”

“Well, we all know it’s true. But now you have me and it’s better, right?”

Finn clears his throat. “Yeah, so much better.”

“Well, I gotta go talk to Mr. Shue about glee club, but I’ll see you there later?”

“Yeah.”

Rachel leans up and gives him a kiss before walking in the direction of the choir room.

**Flashback**

Quinn and Kurt walk in the street, eating ice cream. Rachel follows them behind by running.

“Kurt! Hey, guys! Quinn!” Rachel yells after them.

“Hey, you hear Rachel?” asks Quinn snidely.

“Hey, Kurt!” yells Rachel.

“Maybe we should wait,” says a remorseful Kurt.

“Hey, guys!”

“My god. Is she ever gonna get a clue? What a loser. Come here,” says Quinn.

Quinn and Kurt run away from Rachel and Rachel turns away from them sadly.

**End of Flashback**

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After getting his schedule, Kurt sees Mercedes at her locker and decides to heed Carole’s advice.

“Hey Mercedes.”

Mercedes turns and sees him. She’s shocked to say the least. “Hey Kurt.”

“So, how was your summer?”

“I remodeled the barn,” she says nonchalantly. “How about you?”

Kurt laughs. “Can’t say I did that, but I did see you at the mall a couple of times.”

“Well, why didn’t you say ‘hi’?”

“Didn’t know if I could.”

“You can always say ‘hi’. You know that.” Mercedes takes a breath. “So, I see you’re a Cheerio?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna be co-captains with Santana.”

Mercedes laughs. “How do you think that’s gonna be?”

“A rude awakening?”

Mercedes laughs. “Well if anyone can handle her bitchiness, it’s you. You’re wittier than she is.”

“Thank you. I’ve missed talking to you.”

“I have too. Every time I needed to put together an outfit, I would think ‘what would Kurt do?’ But I wished you were there with me.”

“Well, instead of being miserable apart, let’s be friends again.”

Mercedes laughs. “Deal. And by the way, I have a fashion emergency. Melissa is having her fiancée over for dinner and I need an outfit.”

“Has Miss Perfect found Mr. Perfect?”

“He’s a med student so everyone is thrilled.”

“Then you need to turn heads.”

“Away from Melissa? That’s impossible.”

“She doesn’t always need to win.”

The warning bell rings for first period.

“Talk in glee club?”

“Well, what’s your first period?”

“English.”

“Looks like you’re escorting me.”

Kurt grabs Mercedes’ arm and they walk together to English.

......

Kurt and Mercedes walk into English together and sit next to each other.

“I hear the new teacher’s really hot,” says Mercedes as she leans over to Kurt.

Kurt smirks and pulls out his notebook.

Then, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, and Puck all walk into English. Finn, Rachel, and Puck find seats while Santana and Brittany go up to Kurt.

“Where’s your uniform Prancy Smurf?” asks Santana.

“I wanted to look nice for the first day of school and besides we don’t have tryouts until tomorrow,” says Kurt.

“Just make sure Coach Sylvester doesn’t see you, Lady Lips.”

Kurt rolls his eyes.

Santana and Brittany leave and find their seats.

“I can’t believe how much she’s changed,” says Mercedes.

“You don’t know the half of it,” says Kurt.

The final bell rings and the new teacher walks into class. “Sorry, I’m late class. Couldn’t start the day without a coffee.” He drops his bag onto the desk. He looks at the students and sees Kurt. “Holy crap.”

Everyone looks at Kurt who finally looks up and sees the teacher. Kurt’s phone rings and his face gets red. “I'm so sorry.”

The teacher clears his throat and addresses the class. “Uh, hi, I’m Mr. Blaine Anderson, your new English teacher.”

Kurt reads the text. _A new guy in your life and it’s your teacher?? How is Burt gonna react to this? -Q_ “Quinn?”


	2. Popular in Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for letting me know your thoughts on the first chapter! It really meant a lot! You all asked and I answered, here we go with chapter two!
> 
> Melissa Jones is played by Aja Naomi King  
> Brendan Kingston is played by Alfred Enoch  
> Bryce Thomas is played by Matt McGorry  
> Detective Hunter Wilden is played by Jamie Dornan

* * *

After school, Santana is with her Abuela in the kitchen. Abuela prepares a container of food for the new neighbors.

“I can’t believe they sold the house,” says Santana.

“Just too many memories for the Fabrays. I can’t even imagine.”

“It’s just so weird to think of other people living in Quinn’s house.”

“I know, Mija.”

“So, did I tell you? Kurt and I are co-captains this year.”

“The gay one?”

Santana sighs. “Si, Abuela.”

“You know something? I never really understood that family. Why would parents allow their child to be...that?"

“Because it’s who is Abuela.”

“Mija, it’s what he chose to be. That kind of ‘lifestyle’ may fly in New York or California, but it’s not gonna get him very far here in Lima.”

“Not everyone dreams of making it in Lima, Abuela.”

“Oh?”

“Some people dream of making it out.”

......

Santana arrives at the neighbor's with her container of food. She notices boxes on the sidewalk, takes a medal from a box. She looks up and sees a girl exiting the house.

“You want that? Dani Davis, a.k.a. New girl," introduces Dani as she reaches out her hand.

Santana shakes her hand. “I’m Santana. Welcome to the neighborhood.” She holds out the container.

Dani accepts the container. “Thank you.” She holds the container up to her nose. “Mmm. Tamales and quesadillas. These smells awesome.”

“It’s from mi Abuela.”

“I figured.” Santana turns to look at the boxes again. “Oh, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want.”

“It all belonged to Quinn.”

“Is she a friend of yours?”

“She was, a long time ago.”

“That’s all I get? No details?”

“Uh, there were four of us who used to hang out, but…we don’t anymore.”

“Would it be outrageous of me to ask if you’ll help with the last few boxes?”

“Yes. But I don’t mind.” Santana puts the medal back in the box. She grabs another box and follows Dani into the house.

“So, why aren’t you still friends with the girl who used to live here?” asks Dani when they arrive in her room.

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“How else am I supposed to get to know you?”

“There you go. Another question.”

“Fine. Your turn. Ask me anything.”

Santana takes a picture off a chest of drawers. “Is this your boyfriend?”

“His name is Justin.”

“He’s cute.”

“He’s also 3,000 miles away.”

“My boyfriend’s name is Puck.”

“What’s he like?”

“He’s a horny football player.”

Dani giggles and looks at Santana’s uniform. “And I’m guessing you’re a cheerleader? You **totally** have the body.” They hear construction noises in the backyard and look out the window. “My mom plays the cello so they’re building a studio.”

“Do you play?”

“Yes, but not the cello. I play the guitar. So, if you’re a big jock, does that mean you’d kill me if I smoked a little weed?”

“Now?”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Relax. They’re out.”

“Go ahead.”

“You want to join me?”

Santana shrugs. “Okay.”

“First time?”

Santana giggles. “Yes.”

Dani smirks. “So, I'm corrupting you. You okay with that?”

“Yeah."

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“So, what are we looking for?” asks Kurt as he and Mercedes are at the mall.

“You remember how my parents are. Incredibly conservative as a Black mom and a White dad can get.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to dress boring for the new boyfriend.”

“He’s not even my boyfriend so what does it matter?”

“Cuz! You’re beautiful Mercedes. And you need to show your family that equally if not more important than Melissa.”

Mercedes sighs. “That’s a tall order to fill.”

“But I’m here to help.” Kurt starts looking through the racks and finds the perfect top. “And can I just say, you’re going to look fabulous in this.” He shows her a chevron patterned pelump tank top with blue, purple, and pink as the colors.

Mercedes shakes her head. “I can’t wear that.”

“You can and you will. Like I said before, it’s time for Melissa to stop winning.”

Mercedes smiles softly and takes the top from him.

“And wear skinny jeans that show off your ass.”

“Kurt!”

“What? He can look, but not touch.”

Mercedes rolls her eyes and goes up to the cashier while Kurt looks around at scarves.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes arrives at the barn with her shopping bag in hand when Melissa walks out.

“Hey, so, what do you think?” Mercedes asks Melissa.

“You have an eye for design. I absolutely love it.”

Mercedes smiles. “Thank you.”

“Honestly, when Mom said you were converting the barn to a loft, I couldn’t see it, but it’s beautiful. Job well done.”

Mercedes smiles even bigger. “I’m glad you like it.”

“And I totally appreciate your letting us move in.”

Mercedes’ smile disappears. “What?”

“Brendan and I are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city.”

“I’m moving in for junior year, Melissa. That’s the deal that I made with Mom and Dad. I got the grades, I did this all by myself. I gave up my summer because I wanted this.”

“Well, you’ll just have to wait.”

“Why can’t you stay in my room?”

“We’re a couple, Mercedes. We need our own space and Mom and Dad agree.”

“But they promised me.”

Brendan walks out of the barn and approaches the girls. “Is everything okay? I’m Brendan.” He holds out his hand towards Mercedes.

“I was hoping you’d be happy for me,” says Melissa.

“Well, you know what they say about hope. Breeds eternal misery.” Mercedes walks away in the direction of the house.

“Sounds like she was counting on moving into the barn,” notices Brendan.

“Don’t worry about Mercedes. She’ll get over it.”

......

Time passes and it's almost time for dinner. Out on the porch, Brendan crushes a cigarette into a plant while Mercedes reads a book on an armchair while she’s wearing the outfit Kurt picked out for her. 

“Shouldn’t you know better? I mean, you are a med student, right?” asks Mercedes.

Brendan turns around suddenly. “You’re a bit of a smart-ass.”

Mercedes raise an eyebrow. “A bit? Does my sister know you smoke?”

“Does she have to know everything?” He clears his throat. “I’m sorry that we’re moving into your loft. If you want me to say something…”

Mercedes shakes her head. “It wouldn’t make a difference. Thank you for being sorry. You’re not like Melissa’s usual boyfriends.”

“How am I unusual?”

“We’re late for dinner.” Mercedes gets up and walks towards Brendan. “I actually like you. That’s what’s unusual.” And she walks into the house.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, after school, Kurt walks through the empty hallways. He stops in front of Blaine’s classroom. Kurt takes a second to look at him and walks in.

Blaine raises his head from his papers. He sighs when he sees Kurt. “You made me think you were in college.”

“No. I said I wanted to write a book as one my goals. And that’s true.”

“Look, I think you’re amazing, Kurt. When I first met you, I thought...'who is this guy?’”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand. “I’m still that person. Nothing’s changed.”

Blaine roughly takes back his hand. “Yes. Yes, it has. I’m your teacher.”

“I know it’s not just me. You--you feel like this is right for us too.”

“It’s not right. We just can’t.” Blaine gets up and walks out of the classroom. Leaving Kurt with a heartbroken look on his face.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

A little later, Santana and Dani walk next to one another and their hands touch.

“Thanks for walking me home,” says Dani.

“It’s no big deal. Tryouts doesn’t start until 4:00,” replies Santana.

“I’ve never had a jock friend before. I guess that makes you my first.”

Santana sees the garbage men throw Quinn’s boxes in their truck.

“Are you okay?” asks Dani worriedly.

“It’s just hard for me to talk about.” She turns to Dani. “I didn’t tell you everything about the girl who used to live here.”

“Quinn.”

“She disappeared last summer. She’s still missing.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I used to think if I didn’t talk about her, I wouldn’t think about her.”

“But you still do.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” Dani leans over and kisses near Santana’s mouth. They move away from each other, embarrassed.

“See you tomorrow?” asks Dani.

“Yeah. Bye,” replies a shocked Santana.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Both Kurt and Santana are sitting a table in the gym waiting for Coach Sylvester to arrive.

“So, how’s being friends with the dwarf?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Can you not call her that? And she was there for me when you guys weren’t.”

That shut Santana up real fast. She takes a breath. “Look, I’m sorry the three of us lost touch, but you know sticking by Berry is not gonna get you far.”

Kurt shrugs. “Maybe not.”

“I saw you and Mercedes talking.”

“Yeah, we’re friends again.”

“Without me?”

“You know Santana, you don’t have to be a bitch all the time. You can admit that you missed us as much as we missed you.”

Santana rolls her eyes.

Coach Sylvester walks in. “Ladies, as you are aware I have no intention on bringing anyone new in. I just wanna see people cry. Hit it!”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After Cheerios tryouts, Santana is opening her locker when Mercedes arrives at her locker a few bays down.

“Hey, Santana.”

“What Wheezy?”

“I heard you’ve missed me and Kurt,” Mercedes says with a smirk.

Santana shrugs. “I’m not saying anything.” She opens her locker and sees a letter in it. _Hey Tana! Has Brittany been replaced since she’s dating Artie? :( Looks like you've found another friend to kiss! -Q_

Mercedes notices the worried look on Santana’s face. “Santana. Is everything alright?”

Santana crumples up the note and grabs her bag. “Why wouldn’t it be?” She slams her locker shut and runs from her locker.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“Nice work today guys! Huddle up!” yells Coach Beiste as she gathers the players. “I’ll be posting the list outside of the locker room tomorrow morning. You guys are dismissed.”

“Thanks Coach,” says the players.          

Just then, sirens are heard and a cop gets out of the car. “Just a minute guys!” he jogs over to them.

“What’s this about officer?” asks Coach Beiste.

“We need Noah Puckerman to come with us.”

“Can I ask why?” asks Puck.

“We just need you to come with us young man. If you could turn around for me please.”

Puck turns around and he gets handcuffed by the officer.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Later that day, Mercedes is in her swimsuit and takes a drink from the refrigerator before heading back to the Jacuzzi when Brendan walks into the house in a pair of swim shorts.

“Perfect time for a Jacuzzi?” asks Brendan.

“I thought you guys weren’t moving in till next week?” asks Mercedes.

“Melissa wanted to get settled before classes start. You wouldn’t happen to have a towel, would you?” Mercedes gives him the one that she had on her shoulder. Brendan notices that she’s massaging her neck. “Tough day at school?” asks Brendan.

“I haven’t been sleeping well.”

He notices that she’s still massaging her neck. “You probably have a fluid buildup in your bursa sac.” He goes behind her.

Mercedes giggles. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“I can help you.”

“Okay…Dr. Brendan.” He begins to massage Mercedes. “That’s awesome.”

“Yeah?”

“Brendan?” calls Melissa from another room.

Brendan moves away from Mercedes who goes outside.

Melissa arrives in the kitchen with groceries. “Who were you talking to?”

“No one.”

“Oh, okay.” Melissa leans over and gives Brendan a kiss. He then helps her unpack the groceries.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes is reading when she hears voices outside. She gets up to go to look out the window. She sees Melissa and Brendan kissing in front of the barn. She hears her computer ding, saying that she received an email.

From: Q

To: Mercedes

_Poor Mercedes. Always wants Melissa’s boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss, I’ll tell._

_-Q_

**Flashback**

Quinn, dressed in her bikini, goes into Mercedes’ house followed by Kurt and Mercedes, also in their swimsuits.

Both Kurt and Mercedes grab a cookie from the plate on the counter.

“Are you gonna eat that, sweeties? I’m being a friend, guys,” says Quinn with a condescending tone.

Mercedes and Kurt look at each other with sad looks.

Melissa walks into the kitchen with Bryce in hand. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Quinn’s?”

“Hi, guys!” greets Bryce.

“Hi, Bryce,” greet the friends back.

“You still need help with that dance move, Mercedes?”

“Bryce, what are you, her babysitter?” asks Melissa in an annoyed tone. She grabs Bryce’s hand and starts to walk away.

“You need to tell your sister,” says Quinn.

Melissa stops. “Tell me what?”

“N-nothing,” stutters Mercedes.

Melissa rolls her eyes. “Come on,” she says to Bryce and they leave.

“Outside,” Mercedes says to Quinn. They both walk into the backyard. “What the hell are you doing?”

“She’s gonna find out.”

“No, she’s not.”

“I promise you, she is, because if you don’t tell her, I will.”

“I thought you were my friend.”

“Don’t you get it? I’m trying to help you do the right thing.”

“It was one kiss.” Quinn starts to walk away. Mercedes grabs her arm back. “Now, you listen to me, Quinn.”

“Or what?”

“If you say one word to my sister about Bryce, I will tell everyone the truth about the Puck thing.”

Quinn huffs and walks away.

**End of Flashback**

Mercedes goes to her bedroom window again and looks out at the room of the house next door, which is Quinn’s. She sees a familiar silhouette. “Quinn?”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt and Santana sit on a swing chair on Kurt’s front porch.

“I’m sorry for just stopping by,” says Santana.

“It’s just like old times,” replies Kurt.

Santana takes a breath. “Somebody left a note in my locker.”

“From ‘Q’?”

“You too?”

“Do you really think it’s her? Is it possible?”

“Only Quinn could have known.”

“What? Known -- known what?”

“It was…”

“Personal?” Kurt sighs. “I believed she was dead.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we all did.”

“Could she really be back?”

“I think she’s playing with us.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Why would she do that?”

“It’s Quinn that we’re talking about here. I mean, wasn’t that her favorite sport?”

“Should we tell someone?”

“I don’t…I don’t know about you, but…I can’t.” Santana leans over and hugs Kurt. “I’m glad we’re friends again, Lady Lips.”

“It’s funny…I mean, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider.”

“Me too.” 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana is walking alone in the street when she sees an ambulance go towards the old Fabray house. She runs in that direction when she sees Dani. “Dani!”

“Santana!” She grabs Santana into a hug.

“I thought something might have happened to you!”

“I tried to call you.”

“What’s going on?”

“They found your friend.”

“I knew she was back. Is she inside?” She starts to go the house.

Dani grabs her. “Santana! I’m so sorry, they found Quinn’s body.”

Two agents of the coroner come out of the house pushing a body bag on a stretcher. Kurt is in the sea of people on the front lawn, seeing the bag on the stretcher.

Mercedes is in her car when she sees the ambulances. She stops and gets out of the car. She sees Kurt and goes to him. “I heard the cops took Puck to the police station today."

“You don’t think he’d ever talk about…”

“Him and Quinn’s thing? No, he made a promise,” says Santana as she makes her way over to them. All three of them look at the horror on the front lawn.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Later that night, Kurt is lounging on the couch watching the news about the discovery of Quinn’s body. _“The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when the workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 16-year-old Quinn Fabray disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms with the fact a killer is at large in Lima.”_

 Kurt hears a noise and she switches off the sound. It’s Finn coming downstairs. “God! Finn, you scared me.”

“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve watching all the news stations on a loop. I heard they took Puck to the station today.”

“Yeah, he basically got dragged off the field. It was scary.”

“Do you know what it was about?”

Finn shrugs. “No idea.” He looks at Kurt’s mug. “Do you think you could make me one of those?”

Kurt smiles softly. “Sure.” He gets up and goes to the kitchen with Finn trailing behind him.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, people enter the town’s church; a journalist is across the street reporting. _“The discovery of her body rocked this community, and today, hundreds of mourners gather to say goodbye to Quinn Fabray.”_

Santana arrives with her mother and grandmother. She goes over to Mercedes and her parents. She and Mercedes walk arm-in-arm in to the chapel.

......

Kurt is inside of a stairwell looking through a window. He’s joined by Blaine.

“Was she a friend of yours?” asks Blaine when he finds him.

Kurt scoffs. “Do you care?”

“I don’t know what I feel worse about. Having to stay away from you or being an asshole about it.”

“Yeah, she was one of my best friends.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“For Quinn, or for being an asshole?”

“Both.”

“Thank you. Just so you know, I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble.” He leans over and gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek. “Goodbye, Blaine.” He starts to walk away, but Blaine catches him by the arm and kisses him. They kiss passionately for a few seconds then Kurt straightens up and walks away from him while Blaine looks after him longingly.

......

Kurt then goes into the sanctuary where he greets Mrs. Fabray. “Hi, Mrs. Fabray.”

She gives Kurt a hug. “Kurt! I’m so glad you came. I asked the group to sit together up front. It’s what Quinn would have wanted,” says Mrs. Fabray.

“Of course.” Kurt walks towards the front, he stops and looks at the coffin. Mercedes takes his hand and he sits down next to the group. With the rest of the glee club sitting behind them.

“Poor Quinn,” says Kurt.

“Can you believe what a scene this is?” asks Santana.

“Quinn would have loved it,” says Mercedes. “Popular in life and death.”

Santana tries to give a flask to Kurt.

“No thanks. I don’t—” starts Kurt.

“Today, I think you do,” interrupts Santana.

Kurt takes the flask from her.

Mercedes' phone starts to ring and Kurt and Santana look at her with terrified looks.

“Anyone we know?” asks Kurt.

“No, it’s just my mom sending me a text.” Mercedes looks their worried faces. “I’m not the only one who got a message from ‘Q’, am I?”

Kurt and Santana shake their heads no.

Mercedes turns around and sees someone she thought would never go to Quinn’s funeral in a million years. “Oh, my God. It’s Puck.”

The rest of the group turns around and sees Puck walk in.

Mrs. Fabray sits down next to the group. “Did you see that Noah Puckerman is here? I didn’t realize he and Quinnie were friends.”

The friends look at each other nervously.

“The lord giveth and the lord taketh away,” starts the minister.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The ceremony is finished and the group walks out of the church when the policeman intercepts them. “Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt.”

“Do we know you?” asks Santana.

“I’m Detective Hunter Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the deceased.”

“Yeah, we were,” answers Kurt.

“I’m gonna need to talk to each of you.”

“We talked to the police when Quinn went missing,” says Mercedes.

“And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person investigation. It’s a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer.” Detective Wilden walks away from the group.

The group sees Puck get into a car.

“Do you think he knows about…?” asks Kurt.

“No, how could he?” asks Santana.

Their phones ring.

“Oh, my god!” says a startled Kurt.

“It’s from—” starts Santana.

“I got one too,” says Mercedes.

“’I’m still here, bitches…” starts Santana.

“’…And I know everything. –Q,” the group finishes.


	3. Dead Bitches Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean Simmons is played by Glen Powell

* * *

After the funeral, Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana are in a booth at Breadstix having some after dinner coffee and talking about the funeral.

“Why was Puck there?” asks Kurt.

“I guess he wanted to mourn her,” answers Mercedes.

“That cop acted like we were suspects or something,” says Santana.

“Do you think we looked guilty?” asks Kurt.

“Why would we? We haven’t done anything wrong,” answers Santana.

“Except lie about the Puck thing,” says Mercedes.

“We promised we’d never bring up the Puck thing again, remember? It never happened. Besides he’s my boyfriend now. I don’t wanna talk about this,” says Santana. She pours some alcohol in her glass. A man stares at her questioningly. She looks at the man. “It’s medicinal. Cramps!”

“I don’t get it. How does ‘Q’ know something about me that only Quinn knew?” asks Kurt.

“Quinn knew all of our secrets, but…we never knew any of hers,” connects Santana.

“I knew some,” says Mercedes quietly.

“Go on,” says Santana

“Talk,” says Kurt.

“I can’t,” replies Mercedes.

“Mercy, you can’t just drop a bomb like that and just clam up!” says Kurt.

“She’d so kill me if I told you,” replies Mercedes.

“She’s dead,” says Santana in a serious tone of voice.

Mercedes takes a deep breath. “Quinn was seeing someone that summer.”

“I knew it,” says Santana.

“Well, why didn’t she want us to know?” asks Kurt.

“He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend,” answers Mercedes.

“Who was it?” asks Santana.

“She never told me his name,” answers Mercedes.

“That’s only half the secret,” says Santana snidely.

“It’s more than you ever got from her,” bites back Mercedes.

“How is that Quinn told us nothing, and we told her everything?” asks Kurt.

“Because she made us feel like we were part of something special,” says Mercedes.

“We were,” says Santana.

“I miss that,” says Kurt.

“Me too,” says Santana.

“I miss Quinn,” says Mercedes.

Santana look down at Mercedes’ wrist and sees the bracelet. “I can’t believe you still wear that.”

“Quinn still wears hers. Wore,” defends Mercedes. “When Quinn didn’t come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she’d just show up.”

Kurt giggles. “Yeah. I used to think that maybe she’d just…run off with some guy.”

“She was laying on a beach somewhere,” says Mercedes.

“Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard,” says Santana.

“Oh, yeah. What was his name?” asks Mercedes.

“Who cares? ‘Save me!’” Santana says dramatically.

They all laugh at the joke, but soon see someone enter the restaurant. Puck enters Breadstix and he sees the group. He walks over and sits down with them.

“Hey guys,” says Puck and he leans over to give Santana a kiss.

“It was surprising to see you at the funeral,” says Mercedes.

“Well, Quinn was on the Cheerios and in glee club. I felt like I had to pay some respects,” explains Puck.

“That’s really nice of you,” says Kurt.

“I just can’t imagine what you three are going through right now.”

Mercedes nods her head. “Yeah, it’s been hard.”

“Well, if there’s anything you guys need, don’t hesitate to ask Puck-a-saurus,” says Puck with a smile. He turns to Santana. “I’ll see you later?”

She nods.

Puck gets up and goes up to the host stand to order dinner for his family.

“I can’t believe that was Puck,” says Kurt.

“I know. He’s never talked that way before. He must feel really bad about what happened,” says Mercedes.

Santana shrugs. “I don’t know, all we do is fuck.”

Kurt and Mercedes laugh.

Mercedes’ phone goes off. “It’s my mom. She wants me to get home.”

“We should all go home,” says Kurt.

The group gets up from their table and leave the restaurant as Puck watches after them.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next morning, Kurt is in the kitchen finishing making breakfast for the family.

“That’s the last of the milk,” says Burt as pour milk into his coffee.

“It’s on the list, sweetheart,” replies Carole.

On the TV, the news is reporting the weather. _“…Over the area right now with a lot of warm air, but we've got a cold front moving in from the west right here behind me. In other news, Lima detective Hunter Wilden held a press conference this morning.”_

Wilden steps into the frame. _“The coroner did release his findings this morning, and although Quinn Fabray’s body did show signs of a blunt-force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation._

Burt turns off the television, “Are you okay going to school today?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine,” answers Kurt.

“I don’t want to think about what the police are saying, and you shouldn’t either. Try to remember Quinn as the beautiful girl you knew,” says Carole.

“I can’t wait for everyone to stare at me at school,” says Kurt.

“Like they haven’t been for years?” asks Finn.

Kurt gives Finn a harsh look. “It’s different now. Quinn’s been buried, I’m co-captain of the Cheerios, and in glee club.”

“Yes, all of that is true. But you have your friends and family to help you through it,” says Burt.

“Yeah, little brother. If anyone even thinks about hurting you, they have go through me,” says Finn.

Kurt rolls his eyes and smiles softly.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana’s sitting on her porch swing, drinking her coffee when Dani joins her.

“So…are you okay? That…was a dumb question. Of course, you’re not okay. I, um, I thought about going to the funeral, But I…I didn’t know her, and it didn’t…feel right,” says Dani as she sits down next to Santana.

“No, I…I understand,” replies Santana.

“Can I have a sip?”

“Sure.” Dani takes a sip. “Do you want your own?”

Dani smiles. “I’d rather share yours.”

“You look tired,” notices Santana.

“I haven’t gotten much sleep. My mom found another one of Quinn’s boxes in the basement. There were pictures of her in my room. Her room. She’s everywhere. And that poster.”

“Someone should take those posters down. It hurts way too much to look at them.”

“Santana…I’m so sorry.” Dani leans over and hugs her.

Maribel arrives from her morning run. “Is everything alright, girls?”

“Mom, this is Dani Davis,” introduces Santana.

“Oh, yes! Dani! Well, I would say welcome to the neighborhood, but…”

“It’s kind of hard when your backyard’s a crime scene,” finishes Santana.

“Still?”

“It’s where people come to be close to her. They light candles and leave teddy bears. I get it, but it still feels like her house,” says Dani.

“Sure.”

“I can understand how you’re not sleeping,” replies Santana.

“You know, Dani, why don’t you just spend a few days with us? You could sleep in Santana’s room,” offers Maribel.

“Thank you, Mrs. Lopez.”

“No problem, sweetie.” Maribel goes into the house and heads for the kitchen.

“Who is that girl on porch?” asks Abuela.

“That’s Dani. She’s staying here for a few days,” replies Maribel heading towards the fridge.

“Why?”

Maribel grabs orange juice and a glass. “She lives in the Fabray house and things are crazy over there. The poor girl could use a good night’s rest.”

“And where will she be sleeping?”

“In Santana’s room.”

“Oh, Dios mio! That isn’t saintly, mija!”

“Neither is being unkind to a neighbor, Mama. You taught me that.” Maribel leaves the kitchen. Abuela looks out on the porch and watches Santana and Dani talk.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes practicing runs in her room and Santana and Dani come visit her.

“Yes, Queen!” Santana chuckles. “So, I hear you’re gunning for Captain of glee club?”

“Well, I have a shot, so…” replies Mercedes.

“If a Jones has a shot, she takes the shot,” says Santana.

“Is that a drinking game?” asks Dani.

Mercedes nervously chuckles. “Yeah, it should be.”

“’Cedes, this is Dani,” introduces Santana.

“Oh, yeah!”

“Yeah. New girl who moved into the dead girl’s house.” Mercedes is shocked to hear her say something so crass. “I, um, can’t believe I just said that.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe you just said that either,” replies Mercedes.

“I think Taylor Swift and I are missing the same sensitivity chip,” jokes Dani.

Mercedes clears her throat. “It’s fine. We’re all trying to find a way to deal with it.”

“So, um, Dani and I are going for some caffeine. Do you want to join?” asks Santana.

“Oh, I’d kill for a frozen coffee drink, but, um…this is my only time to practice, so…”

“See you later, ‘Cedes.”

Santana and Dani leave her room and go towards the stairs.

“She’s intense,” says Dani.

“If you knew her parents, you’d understand,” replies Santana.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Before school starts, Kurt goes to Blaine’s classroom.

“Can I talk to you?” asks Kurt.

“Yeah, of course,” replies Blaine.

Kurt presents a paper from the office. “I can’t be in your class anymore.”

“Can you come inside for a minute, please?”

“Yes.”

They enter in the classroom.

“I understand where you’re coming from. I just…wish that you could stay in my class.”

“This isn’t an easy decision. But I feel like it’s the right thing to do.”

“I can keep my feelings in check, Kurt.”

“I can’t. And even if I could, I don’t want to. It’s too hard to sit in this room every day and call you Mr. Anderson. Okay? I can’t pretend like I don’t know you. So…will you sign it?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m…I’m sure.” Blaine signs the paper. “Thank you.”

“Mm-hm.”

Kurt leaves the classroom and Blaine stays in the doorway watching after him.

The first bell rings and all the students are gathering in the hallway. Kurt finds Rachel and goes over to talk to her.

“Are you ready for glee club this afternoon?” asks Rachel.

“Yeah. I’m weirdly excited about getting back into it,” answers Kurt.

“And you’re voting for me for captain, right?”

Kurt hesitates a little. He knows if he doesn’t vote for Rachel, he’ll never hear the end of it. But if Mercedes doesn’t win, her parents will kill her. “Yeah! Of course,” he says to appease her for the moment.

“Yay!” She sees Finn coming down the hallway and goes over to him. “I’ll see you in English.”

“Bye.” Kurt turns to open his locker to grab some books. As he’s doing so, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Sean, a soccer player who has been trying fuck him since the beginning of summer.

“Hey, beautiful.”

Kurt sighs. “Hi Sean.”

Sean pouts. “You don’t sound happy to see me.”

Kurt puts on the fakest smile ever. “Is that better?”

“No, cause I want a genuine smile.”

“Well, give me a reason to smile.”

“Okay, umm, how many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?”

“What?”

“Ten-tickles,” Sean says as he starts giggling.

Kurt keeps the straightest face.

“Okay," he clears his throat. "How about I help you carry your books?”

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason to do something nice for you?”

A voice over the intercom calls the group to the office. “Will the following students please come to the office: Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, and Mercedes Jones.”

“Can I take a rain-check?” asks Kurt.

“Sure. I’ll see you later.” Sean starts to walk away.

“Bye.”

Mercedes and Santana gather with Kurt.

“Either you need to let him down easy or fuck his brains out already,” says Santana.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Yeah ‘cuz it’s just that easy.” His phone rings. “Wait. It’s from ‘Q.”

“Dead bitches walking,” says Santana.

.....

The three friends are in the front office talking to Detective Wilden.

“So, let’s see, you thought you heard her scream,” says Wilden as he points Mercedes.

“I-I said that, yeah,” replies Mercedes.

“And when you two…” He points at Kurt and Santana. “…woke up in the barn, Quinn was gone, and so was Mercedes.”

“Yes, I woke up before them, And I realized that Quinn was missing, so…” clarifies Mercedes.

“So, you went looking for her.”

“That’s what happened.”

“I got that. So, what’s up? Was this a slumber party, or…?”

“Is this an interrogation?”

“No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?”

“I guess we were tired,” replies Kurt.

“Tired? Really. Is that how you remember it, Santana?”

“Yeah,” replies Santana.

“Yeah, you guys were tired.”

“Look, we’ve told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing.”

“I know, and you see, the thing is, it’s almost exactly what you said last year. Almost like it was rehearsed.”

“Like Santana said, we’ve told you everything we know,” says Kurt.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

At lunch, the friends are talking about the questioning from earlier.

“He knows we’re lying,” says Kurt worriedly.

“Lying is not a crime,” says Santana.

“It is when you’re giving false statements to the police. It’s called obstruction of justice,” says Mercedes.

“Oh, please! We lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don’t know anything about what happened to Quinn that night,” says Santana.

 “We should have told someone about Quinn,” says Kurt.

“I wanted to, remember?” says Mercedes.

“We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth. We had a chance to stop her,” says Kurt.

“Look. It was her body and her choice. She shouldn’t be condemned for it,” says Santana.

Mercedes looks over at the football table and sees Puck. “I wonder why they took him in for questioning.”

“Maybe someone knew about their relationship,” says Kurt.

Mercedes shakes her head. “That’s impossible. Only the four of us and Puck knew about it.”

Santana shrugs. “Maybe someone figured it out.”

**Flashback**

The friends are in Santana’s bedroom, clothes everywhere. All giggling and having fun, except for Quinn.

“Where’s Quinn?” asks Mercedes.

Santana smirks. “Finn and Puck are over at Sam’s tonight.”

“I don't wanna hear about this,” says Kurt.

“How about we go over and join?”

“Why? So, I can be a 7th wheel?”

“So, we can have some fun, Lady Lips.”

“I’m down,” says Mercedes.

“Fine, as long as we don’t stay there overnight. I need to do my moisturizing routine,” says Kurt.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have enough time to put your creams all over your gay face,” says Santana. “Now let’s go.”

Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt walk the small distance between Santana’s and Sam’s house. As they get closer, Santana hears whispers coming out of Sam’s garage.

Santana turns around. “How about you guys go inside without me. Puck texted me he’s in the garage.”

Both Kurt and Mercedes giggle at Santana and walk the rest of the way to the house. Santana walks quietly up to the door of the garage and the whispers start getting louder.

“You need to take me to the clinic. This is half your fault anyway,” says Quinn.

“Why? So, you can be the golden girl? The one on top? That you aren’t a whore who opens her legs for her boyfriend’s best friend?” asks Puck.

She slaps him. “I don’t wanna have a baby with a Lima loser.”

“You’re a fucking bitch and I’m telling Finn everything. He maybe pissed at me for a while, but you’ll lose everything.” He starts to walk away, but she pulls him back.

“No you’re not, because if you tell anyone...I’ll plead rape.”

Puck stood there shocked. “Y-you wouldn’t.”

“You got me drunk on wine coolers. Everyone will believe it.”

After hearing enough, Santana starts to walk toward the house, but she runs into Sam.

“I’m sorry,” says Santana with tears shining in her eyes.

“I heard everything too,” says Sam. “We gotta tell Finn.”

“No! This will destroy him. Let’s just keep this to ourselves.” Santana walks the rest of the way to Sam’s house.

**End of Flashback**

Santana’s phone chimes.

“Who is it?” asks Mercedes.

“My mom.” _Why are you keeping secrets for a guy who cheated on you? Seems stupid, even for you. –Q._

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“Okay, people, let’s take our seats,” says Blaine after the bell rings get the class to quiet down.

Rachel walks in after the bell. “Am I late?”  

“It’s—it’s Rachel, right?” asks Blaine.

“That’s right, Mr. Sanderson.” The class laughs at her. “What?”

Blaine giggles. “Take your seat, Rachel, please.”

Rachel takes a seat next to Finn.

“It’s ‘Anderson’. Not ‘Sanderson’,” says Finn.

“Oops,” replies Rachel.

Blaine walks to every row and hands out papers. “Okay, you should’ve all read the first two chapters of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’. You have five minutes.” He returns to his desk and sits.

Kurt enters in the class, put a paper on his desk on which says “DECLINED” and goes to take a seat. Blaine smiles at the paper and Kurt looks up and smiles at Blaine.


	4. Fools Rush In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is played by Tom Verica
> 
> Song Used: "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley

* * *

 After school, Kurt is at his locker putting books away and getting ready for glee club when someone comes up behind him.

“I was gonna cash in on your rain-check, but I got to you too late,” says Sean.

Kurt turns around and smiles softly at Sean. “I have glee club.” Kurt starts walking away and Sean follows him.

“So, what do I have to do to join?”

Kurt looks at him surprisingly. “You want to join glee club?”

“I want to be your friend. I know at the beginning of summer it seemed like I just want you for a fuck, but I do really like you Kurt. I want to get to know you.”

“You already know me.”

“No, I know the Cheerio! side and as hot as you look in that uniform, I know that’s not just who you are. Let me know that other side of you.”

Kurt takes a deep breath. “You need to sing a song. In front of them and if you know how to play an instrument, even better.”

Sean smiles. “Not a problem.”

“Let’s go. We’re gonna be late.” They walk the rest of the way to the choir room and everyone is already seated. “Mr. Shue, if I may,” says Kurt as he walks in with Sean behind him. “I have someone who wants to join.”

Mr. Shue turns around and says, “Hi Sean. Never thought I would see you in here.”

Sean shrugs. “I’ve been nervous to sing in the past, but…” He puts his arm around Kurt. “…this one encouraged me to sign-up.”

Mr. Shue gets a big smile on his face. “Well, show us what you got. Take your time, whenever you’re ready.”

Kurt slips out of Sean’s hold and walks over to sit next to Mercedes while Santana sits next to Brittany behind them.

Mercedes leans over. “Can he even sing?”

Kurt shrugs. “We’ll find out.”

Sean walks over to the band and grabs a guitar. He whispers in the drum player’s ear and gives him the title of the song and walks to the front to take his place. The music starts and Sean shyly starts playing.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_  
_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin_  
_Oh, if I can’t help falling in love with you?_

Getting into his higher register is challenging for him, but luckily, he didn’t break. He hit the notes beautifully.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you_

Throughout the song, he looks up at Kurt. And Kurt just watches in amazement as he sees Sean playing specifically for him.

_Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_  
_Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you_

After he’s finished, he gets so much applause. Kurt even gives him a standing ovation.

“That was wonderful Sean!” says Mr. Shue. “Welcome to the glee club!”

Sean fist pumps and walks over to the empty seat next to Kurt. He leans over and whispers in his ear. “That was song was for you.”

Kurt leans over. “I gathered. And you did a great job.”

“So, does that mean you’ll go out with me?”

Kurt just rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Mr. Shue.

“Okay guys, one last piece of business; voting on a captain for this year. So, get out a piece of paper and write down who you’re voting for; Rachel or Mercedes.” After two minutes, Mr. Shue gathers up all the votes and goes over to the piano to count them. “Now, before I say who the captain is, there is going to be no hard feelings. No sabotaging or throwing a fit.” He looks pointedly at Rachel. “Your captain is…Ms. Mercedes Jones!”

Everyone claps and cheers for Mercedes while Rachel looks pissed and Finn looks worried for his girlfriend.

“Now, I’m gonna change it up this year. The captain will work with me on choosing the set list _and_ who gets to sing at our competitions.”

“What?!” yells Rachel.

“Yes!” says Santana.

“Okay. That’s it for today guys. See you tomorrow,” says Mr. Shue.

“Mr. Shue, I would like to speak to you in private,” says Rachel.

Her and Mr. Shue go into his office. While Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana gather around each other.

“Good job, Wheezy,” says Santana.

Mercedes giggles nervously. “Thanks San. I’m just glad my parents won’t be disappointed.”

“You deserve this Mercedes. Don’t let Rachel take that away from you,” says Kurt.

“You finally gonna leave the dwarf in the dirt?” asks Santana.

Kurt leans into the group. “No, but she’s too selfish sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” asks Santana.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

“What do you think they’re talking about in there?” asks Mercedes.

“She’s threatening to tell her dads and Shue will get a strongly-worded letter about how anyone else being captain is insane,” says Santana.

“That’s right on the nose,” says Kurt.

“Okay, well, I gotta go. We have another family dinner tonight,” says Mercedes as she starts walking out of the classroom.

“At least you have good news to tell them,” says Kurt.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes and her father, Peter, are at a table in Breadstix waiting for Melissa and Brendan to arrive. Peter’s on his phone, not paying attention to her.

“I was gonna wait until everyone got here, but I’m captain of New Directions!” says Mercedes, trying to start a conversation.

He chuckles. “Next time, win an academic award.” His phone dings. “Your mom’s coming back a day early. She’ll be home tomorrow.”

Melissa and Brendan walk in and finds the table.

 “Can I get anyone a drink?” asks the waiter.

“I’ll have a vodka soda,” answers Mercedes.

“Uh, she’s kidding,” says Melissa as she gives her dad a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m gonna have a glass of the house cab. Melissa?” asks Peter.

“The same as my father,” answers Melissa.

“I actually will have a vodka soda,” answers Brendan.  He looks over at Mercedes and gives her a smile. 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

At Santana’s house, Santana and Dani are up in her room and Dani’s looking at Santana’s cheer trophies.

“So, I get your connection to Mercedes. You both like to win,” comments Dani.

“Winning’s great, but I do things cause I like them.”

“And Mercedes?”

“'Cedes  _needs_ to win at everything.”

Dani looks at a picture a picture of Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana. “Quinn was always in the middle. The center of attention.”

“Have you ever known anyone like that?” asks Santana.

“I usually run from those girls. They scare me,” says Dani.

Santana chuckles. “’Those girls’?”

“The queen bees.”

“You seem like a person who wouldn’t run from anyone.”

“Do you have a side?”

“Sorry?”

“Of the bed?”

“I kind of sleep in the middle.”

“I, um, kind of sleep in the middle too.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Back at the restaurant, Mercedes is still sloughing through this boring dinner.

“Hi/low, anyone?” asks Melissa.

“Hi/low?” asks Brendan.

“It’s a game. You guys don’t play it in bed?” asks Mercedes.

“Brendan, you can play too,” says Peter.

“I’m a bit lost,” replies Brendan.

“You’ll catch on.”

“I’ll go first. We just started our first week of class, and I’ve already been nominated to serve on the law school’s leadership committee,” brags Melissa.

“Melissa likes to play the game when she’s fairly certain she’ll win,” Peter chuckles.

“Guess who I learned that from?”

“Don’t go tasting victory just yet. ‘Cause the judge ruled on my brief today, and the class action suit against Winslow has been dismissed.”

“That’s awesome, Daddy.”

Brendan turns to Mercedes. “If I don’t play, do I still get another drink?”

Mercedes mouths “no”.

“Mercedes, you’re up,” says Peter.

“Um…well--”

“I’ll go. I got a brilliant parking spot today, right in front of the Chemistry lab,” says Brendan.

Mercedes and Brendan both laugh.

“He’s just kidding,” Melissa says unamused.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana and Dani are in Santana’s bed. Dani gets closer to her and Santana puts her hand on hers. Santana’s phone beeps. She gets up to read the text message. _Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... –Q_


	5. Feeling Guilty

* * *

 Santana and Dani are in Puck’s car driving to school.

“So, Dani, now that you two have slept together, you’ve gotten as far as I have with Santana. What did you do?” asks Puck with a smirk on his face.

“Good girls don’t kiss and tell,” replies Dani.

“You don’t strike me as a good girl.”

“Shut up, Puck,” says Santana, clearly annoyed.

“What? So, did you guys get much sleep? ‘Cuz I wouldn’t have.”

“I don’t know about Santana, but I slept like a baby.” Puck parks the car and Dani starts gathering her stuff. “Coming, Tana?”

“Um, yeah, I’ll catch up to you.”

“Bye, Puck.”

“Bye.” Dani gets out of the car. “We were just messing around. What are you so weirded-out about?”

Santana leans over the console and starts making out with him.

One of the football players, Karofsky, knocks on his hood and starts yelling at them. “Get a room, Puck! And rock it!” Embarrassed, Santana gets out of the car too. “Lookin’ good, Tana. Uhg! So, jealous Puck.” Kurt arrives. “You’re looking good too.”

“I’m sorry, are you talking to me?” asks Kurt and him and Santana leave. “You okay?”

“Not really,” replies Santana.

“You know, I never thought of you as someone who’d be so nervous with PDA.”

“Maybe I’m not the slut everyone thinks I am.”

“Who is?”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, Blaine is standing outside the movie theater and sees Kurt. “Kurt.”

“Mr. Anderson! Hi! This is my step-mom, Carole Hudson-Hummel.”

“Oh, Mr. Anderson. The new English teacher,” says Carole.

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel.”

“Oh, please, call me Carole. We’re a very informal family. Are you going to see the movie?”

“Yes, I am. It’s one of my favorites. “

“Oh, Kurt too. He’s told us a lot about you.” She turns to Kurt. “Although you forgot to mention the ‘you’re very young’ part.”

“We should get going. The movie’s starting,” interjects Kurt.

“We’ll see you inside,” says Carole. Kurt and Carole enter the movie theatre. “And you forgot to mention the ‘really cute’ part.”

......

A little while later, Carole and Kurt are sitting in the theater when Blaine walks in.

“Mr. Anderson, why don’t you come sit with us?” asks Carole when she sees him.

“Uh…yeah. Yeah, okay. Excuse me.” He sits next to Kurt.

“You want some popcorn?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana is sitting in her room, reading a magazine when her mom knocks on the door.

“You all right?” asks Maribel.

Santana sighs in response.

Maribel sits on Santana’s bed. “It’s all gonna be okay. I promise you, mija. Everything’s gonna get back to normal.”

“I don’t know what normal feels like anymore, mami.”

“You’ve been missing her for a whole year. You know, that’s a lot to take on.”

“It’s not just that. I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“Mija, there’s nothing wrong with you. You lost a dear friend. You need to find a way to say goodbye. What about reaching out to the group? Have you talked to them? Have you told them how you feel?”

“In some ways, finding out Quinn is really gone has brought us back together…but it’s still not what it used to be.”

“Why?”

“We were friends because of Quinn.”

“Then use her to get close again. You guys need to find a way to say goodbye together.” 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes is studying on her bed when Brendan walks by her room.

“Still having trouble with that bursa sac?” asks Brendan.

She snorts. “I can’t take you seriously when you say, ‘bursa sac’.”

He walks into her room. “Shall I give you another rub?”

“Uh. No, that’s…that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s late.”

“Well, it’s early for me. I have a history test Monday and a paper due in Latin.”

“Ascendo tuun.”

She gives him a look. “Do you know what you just said to me?”

“Think so. Uh…’up yours’?”

She laughs. “Yeah. Okay.”

“That’s the only Latin I remember. Can I help with anything?”

“What, with your extensive knowledge of the language?”

“Yeah. You know, I didn’t grow up in a family like yours, so I don’t know that kind of pressure, but I can imagine it could be unbearable at times.”

“Well, you’re not exactly a slouch, Mr. Oxford. I mean, that drive had to come from somewhere.”

“Yeah. It came from me. My life has been my choice.”

“Well, you’re lucky.”

“I’m sorry. I’m being intrusive.”

“No, no. You’re being nice.”

He walks over to her desk and picks up a book. “Gehry said that the ‘hat trick’ chair was inspired by an apple crate.”

She follows him to the desk. “I didn’t realize that you were into design.”

“Yeah. And I appreciate beauty.”

They stare at each other and then Brendan leans in and kisses her passionately. At the same time, Melissa walks by Mercedes’ room and catches them.

“Stop. Stop. We can’t…you can’t do this. It’s not right.”

“Right.” And Brendan leaves.

......

The next morning, Mercedes wakes up and decides to go to her window. She sees Brendan leaving the barn with his box of belongings and guilt consumes her.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“I can’t believe Mercedes won,” says Rachel as she and Kurt are sitting at the Lima Bean.

Kurt sighs. “Rachel, it was two days ago. Let it go.”

“How could you say that, Kurt? She stole the one thing I had going for me at school.”

“Rachel, you know how cut-throat her parents are. Don’t you think she needs this more than you?”

“No! What am I without glee club?”

“Rachel, you have Broadway, Finn, me, your dads, and you still have glee club even though you aren’t captain. You still have all these amazing things in your life, but you’re too selfish to realize them!”

Rachel scoffs. “Wow Kurt. I see who your real friends are now.”

“Rachel— “

“No!” And she storms out of the Lima Bean in true Rachel Berry fashion.

Kurt hangs his head knowing he’s gonna hear about this fight from Finn later.

He gets up and grabs his things to leave with his coffee in hand. He looks outside and sees the torrential downpour. He takes a deep breath and accepts his fate since he doesn't have an umbrella. When get outside, he sees Blaine driving by and he sees Kurt. At first, he drives away, leaving Kurt with a heartbroken expression, but he stops the car and Kurt gets in. As soon he closes the door, Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine passionately.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana is sitting in Breadstix alone, looking out the window.

**Flashback**

The four friends are all sitting in a booth and laughing at Breadstix.

“I got you guys something.” Quinn gives them little packages.

“What’s the occasion?” asks Kurt.

“You’ll see. Open ‘em.” They open their packages. “We’ll be friends forever. Can you put mine on for me, Tana?”

Santana reaches over and puts on Quinn’s bracelet for her.

They smile at each other.

**End of Flashback**

Santana looks at her bracelet fondly.

 TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After spending some time with Blaine, Kurt walks home with a huge smile on his face. He opens the front door and Finn is sitting on the couch.

“Why did you say those things to Rachel, dude?”

Kurt sighs. “She needed to hear them Finn. No matter how many great things she has in her life, she’s always looking out for number one. And I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Are you guys gonna be friends again?”

“Debatable.”

Burt and Carole walk into the house Chinese food bags. “Mr. Chung was very happy to see us,” says Carole.

“From the looks of all this food, I’m sure that he was,” replies Finn as he grabs a bag from Carole.

“We got you kung pao, Kurt,” says Burt.

Kurt leans over and grabs the bag from Burt.

“You’re not going out tonight?”

“No. No, I think I’ll stay home.”

“I like the sound of that,” says Carole.

The family digs into the bags pull out the rest of the food.

“You want some?” asks Carole holding a container of rice to Finn.

“Yeah, thanks,” replies Finn.

“I’m gonna go get out of these wet clothes, okay?” says Kurt as he leaves the table.

“Is it good? Try this?” asks Burt.

“No, thanks. I’m good,” replies Carole.

“You’re good?”

“I’m good.”

“You’re sure?”

“I am good. I think we got too much food.”

“That’s fine. Finn will eat all by tomorrow.”

“Hey!” protests Finn.

She laughs. “I told you, Mr. Chung was very happy.”

Kurt’s phone dings. _When students kiss teachers, someone gets hurt. That's a promise. -Q_

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, Santana is going on a run where she sees Puck driving his mom’s Volvo incredibly fast. She tries to get his attention, but he zooms right by her.


	6. Open Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Santiago is played by Danny Ramirez  
> Veronica Hastings is played by Viola Davis

* * *

 The friends are walking through the woods trying to find a place for Quinn’s memorial that is just for them.

“Whose idea was this, again?” asks Kurt, annoyed that he has to walk through woods.

“Santana’s mom,” answers Mercedes.

“The shed was my idea. My mom just said we should do something for us,” explains Santana.

“Well, couldn’t we do something without mosquitoes?” asks Kurt.

“They’re not mosquitoes, they’re gnats,” says Mercedes.

“Whatever! They’re small and annoying, and they’re flying up my nose,” says Kurt as he swats them away from him.

“Well, they’re attracted to your cologne. And your hair product. And your chapstick,” explains Mercedes.

“So, what are you saying, I attract flies?” asks Kurt.

“Gnats,” corrects Santana. She stops and looks around. “Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?”

“No, this is it. I remember that tree. It’s the halfway point. There’s 136 steps left to the shed,” answers Mercedes.

“Have you been out here since…Quinn?” asks Kurt.

“Me? No. No way,” answers Mercedes nervously.

“But you remember that tree,” says Kurt.

“Kurt, it’s not that weird. I mean, we came out here in eighth grade like, every day…even after,” says Santana.

“I think this is totally the wrong place to do this. Whatever you call it…shrine,” says Mercedes.

“It’s not a shrine. It’s just a place to remember Quinn. What’s wrong with that?” asks Santana.

“Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide,” answers Mercedes.

“Your worried what other people think?” asks Kurt.

“Well, aren’t you? Do you really want to give that asshole detective more reasons to question us?” asks Mercedes.

“What do you think Kurt?” asks Santana.

Kurt stops walking suddenly. “I think we hold off and not remember her until we know for sure she’s not still here.”

“What?” asks Santana and Mercedes.

“What are you talking about?” asks Santana.

“You think she’s still alive?” asks Mercedes. “Kurt, they found her body.”

“Okay stop. I’m officially scared. Can we just not…” says Santana.

Kurt turns around starts walking again. “You know, you asked for my opinion. I don’t believe she’s really gone.”

“We went to her funeral!” shouts Mercedes.

“Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her,” says Kurt.

“It wasn’t her. Someone is messing with us,” says Mercedes.

“How do you know? And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this ‘Q’ person know stuff only Quinn knew?” asks Kurt.

“Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive,” says Santana.

“That’s a bite. Mosquito,” says Kurt sarcastically. “Mercedes, have you gotten any more messages?”

“Haven’t you?” asks Mercedes.

The branches start rustling, scaring the friends.

“What was that? Did you hear that?” asks Kurt.

“Yes, I heard that. I’m standing right next to you,” answers Santana snidely.

“Hello? Is anybody out there?” asks Kurt.

“It’s probably a rabbit,” explains Mercedes rationally.

“Hello?” asks Kurt again.

“It’s a rabbit, Kurt. It’s not gonna answer you,” says Mercedes.

“Can we just get to the shed?” asks Santana.

The branches rustle again.

“Okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone’s out there,” says Kurt.

“Let’s turn around,” says Mercedes.

The friends’ phones chime with a text message notification. _Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... –Q_

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, Burt, Carole, Kurt and Finn are sitting at table at the Lima Bean having breakfast.

“Well, you’re pretty far into it,” says Carole as she watches Kurt read his book.

“Yeah, I’ve got, like, 60-some pages left, and I don’t want it to end,” says Kurt.

“You should read her biography next. The father-worship thing becomes a lot clearer.”

“Well, I would worship both of you a lot more if you got me another one of these,” says Kurt pointing to his empty plate.

“The blueberry? We’ll split it. And make sure your dad doesn’t drink all my coffee, please,” says Carole as she gets up to go to the counter.

“Do you like your teacher?” asks Burt.

“What?” asks Kurt with wide eyes.

“Your English teacher. Do you like him?”

“Oh! Yeah. Uh, he’s okay.”

“All the girls swoon over him,” says Finn. “I don’t get it.” He rolls his eyes.

Burt chuckles. “What’s his name again?”

“Mr. Anderson. Hey, maybe I’ll--I’ll check out that biography at school. What’s it called?” asks Kurt, trying to change the subject.

Carole comes back to the table. “ _Teenage Wasteland_. Hopefully they have it.”

“I think it’ll inspire you,” says Burt.

Kurt smiles. “To write a novel?”

“You’ve got it in you, Kurt.”

“Kurt?” asks Sean as he comes up to their table.  

Kurt gets a shocked look on his face. “Hey! Hi. How you are doing?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, no, no, that’s okay.”

Burt and Finn look up at Sean, giving him the once-over.”

“Uh…um, Dad this is, uh, Sean Simmons. He’s a soccer player at school and he recently joined the glee club. Sean, this is my dad, my step-mom Carole and, of course, you know Finn.”

Sean turns to Burt and holds out his hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel.” Burt shakes his hand a little too tight. He holds his hand out to Carole. “Mrs. Hummel.” She shakes it nicely. Sean turns back to Kurt. “Did you get my message?”

“Yes, I did, and I’m sorry I didn’t text you back last night.”

“That’s okay, it’s just that our project is due tomorrow.”

“Yeah. When I get to school I’ll email you the PowerPoint.”

“Go on to school, Kurt,” says Carole with a small smile on her face.

“Are you guys sure?”

“Yeah. Go on,” says Burt gruffly.

Kurt turns to Finn and gives him his keys. “Please don’t crash my baby.”

Finn smiles brightly. “I promise.”

Kurt and Sean walk away from the table.

“He’s a cutie,” says Carole as she watches them.

Burt shrugs. “He’s okay.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The mood in the Jones kitchen is tense this morning, everyone knows about Mercedes and Brendan and nobody is safe.

“You can’t avoid seeing people, sweetie. It is what it is,” says Veronica to Melissa.

“And what’s that…sad? Humiliating? Pathetic? All the above? Just…take someone else. I don’t want to have to explain a wedding that’s never gonna happen to every club member,” replies Melissa, forever feeling sorry for herself.

Mercedes walks downstairs to breakfast. “Morning,” she says trying not to feel the wrath of Melissa.

“Hey, sweetie,” greets Veronica.

“Excuse me,” Melissa snidely says as she passes Mercedes. She throws her wedding magazines in the trash.

“Where’s Dad?” asks Mercedes.

“He left for the office,” answers Veronica.

“Already? He was supposed to look over my paper for AP Chem. Why didn’t he wake me up?”

“He was busy. He was helping Melissa dispose of some things that…Brendan left behind.”

“Unfortunately, you weren’t one of them,” says Melissa bitchily.

“How many times am I going to have to say it?” asks Mercedes.

“Oh, girls, please! I can’t arbitrate on one cup of coffee,” pleads Veronica.

“Who’s calling the paper to pull the announcement? It was hard enough changing my status on Facebook!” yells Melissa.

Veronica sighs. “I’ll take care of the newspaper.”

“What about the engagement dinner? Do I have to make that call?” asks Melissa, basically whining.

“No, honey, of course not. Just look up the number and I’ll leave a message.” Mercedes grabs her breakfast and tries to go back upstairs. Veronica sees. “Where are you going?”

Mercedes turns around. “I’ll eat in my bedroom.”

“Oh, no, you won’t. I just dry-cleaned your bedspread. Sit at the table.”

“I don’t think I’m welcome. “

Melissa scoffs. “That’s never stopped you before.”

“I did not invite your fiancé to kiss me Melissa. For the last time, he made the move on me!” shouts Mercedes.

“Mercedes, please,” pleads Veronica. 

“Right, you just sat there like a throw pillow with your tongue down his throat!” yells Melissa.

“Look, I get it! You’re upset and I feel for you, but don’t dump it all on me. Maybe you should be asking yourself why Brendan felt the need to…” Mercedes stops herself before she finishes her sentence. “I’m sorry. Okay? I’m not perfect, but I don’t want to be accused of something that I didn’t do!”

“Stop! Please! Both of you! Go get dressed for school. You can take your muffin to go,” says Veronica, tired of this argument.

Mercedes goes back upstairs and gets ready for school.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt and Sean are in the library working on their project.

“So, I tried to polish it as much as I can last night—” starts Kurt.

“No! This looks great! I’m really glad I got paired with you.”

“Why? ‘Cause of my excellent GPA?”

Sean laughs. “I told you, I want to get to know you better.”

Kurt softly smiles at him.

“Yo Sean,” says Nick as he walks into the library. Nick Santiago is another guy on the soccer. He’s the BMOC since he comes from the richest family in town. “What’re you guys doing tomorrow night?”

“What’s tomorrow night?” asks Sean.

“Parents are leaving town,” answers Nick. “Which means the party of the year is officially on. Think big, think wild, think parents wintering in Bali.”

“Well, I gotta get to class,” says Kurt as he gather his things.

“Hey Kurt, tell Mercedes she’s doubly invited,” says Nick.

“Uh...sure. I’ll see you later Sean.”

“See you.”

“So, the pressure’s on,” says Nick as he puts his hand on Sean's shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“Your window is closing on this dude.”

“I’m taking my time on this one.”

“If you don’t seal the deal he’s just gonna walk away.”

Sean starts gathering his belongings. “I’m not taking advice from a man-whore. Just let me do this my way. Kurt’s too special to hump and dump.”

“When have I ever done that?”

“Give me the day and I’ll write you a list.” Both him and Nick walk out of the library.

“Whatever dude. Just make something happen this weekend.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana and Brittany are at Santana’s locker talking when Dani comes up to them.

“You know, I was going to offer you a ride, but you walk faster than my car.”

Santana laughs. “I’m sorry. I promised Brit-Brit I would walk with her to school.”

“That’s okay.” Dani turns to Brittany. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Artie rolls up behind Brittany and scares her. “Got ya!”

“Artie!” exclaims Brittany.

“This is Artie, he’s in glee club with us.”

“And I’m her boyfriend,” he says pointing to Brittany. “So, you guys heard? Nick’s throwing his cabin party tomorrow night.”

“Is this one of Lima’s pagan rituals?” asks Dani.

“Kinda. There was definitely some howling last year,” he replies with a wink.

“Why don’t you come with us? It’ll be fun,” offers Santana.

Down the hallway, Kurt has just closed his locker and walks towards the English classroom and Blaine is standing right outside.

“Good morning,” greets Blaine.

“Hi,” greets Kurt and he walks towards Mercedes and sees the AP book in her hands. “Russian History?”

“Yeah,” responds Mercedes.

“How many AP classes does it take until your brain explodes?”

“I’m already drowning in there.”

“Why, what’s drowning for you, B+?”

“First paper is due Monday, and I’ve written two words. My name.”

“Well, what’s going on? You’re not still freaked out about what happened in the woods yesterday, are you? Look, we don’t have to do this thing for Quinn until we figure…”

“No, it’s not just that. It’s…it’s everything. Is there any chance your family wants to adopt me?”

Just then, the police walk down the hall and head straight towards Puck.

“I wonder what’s happening,” says Kurt.

“Noah Puckerman?” says an officer.

“Yeah?” answers Puck as he stands with Finn, Mike, and Sam.

“You’re under arrest for vandalism to the 7/11 on Oak Road. We need to take you in for some questioning. Put your hands behind your back for us, please.”

Puck turns around and the officer locks the cuffs on his wrists. Once they’re finished, they escort Puck out of the building.

Mercedes and Kurt walk over to Santana.

“What the hell was that?” asks Kurt to Santana.

“I have no idea,” answers Santana.

“Should I be scared?”  asks Dani.

Santana scoffs. “What? No.”

The first bell rings.

“See you later,” says Dani.

“Bye.”

“Kurt,” says Wilden as he walks down the hall towards the friends.

“Detective on campus too,” whispers Mercedes.

Wilden reaches them. “I just spoke with your principal, asked him if we could have a chat.”

“No, I have to get to class,” responds Kurt.

“Don’t worry. You’ve been excused. Let’s go.”

 Kurt and Wilden leave towards the office.

“What is going on? Why just him?” asks Santana.

“Probably thinks he’s the easiest to crack,” answers Mercedes.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Wilden and Kurt are in the office talking about freshman year.

“So, Kurt, I keep coming back to this freshman year shot, of you and Quinn on the steps,” asks Wilden, holding a yearbook.

“What about it?”

“Well, you made a lot of changes between freshman and sophomore year. Lost some weight, started styling your hair differently.”

“Is that a crime?”

“No, just an observation.”

“No, she helped me make those changes.”

“Did she, really? Did she ever regret it? Start seeing you as her competition?”

“Nobody competed with Quinn. You’d be stupid to even try.”

“Why?”

**Flashback**

It’s freshman year and Quinn and Kurt are in the cafeteria and Kurt is pining Sean from afar.

“Ask him. You’ll never know unless you ask. Now,” says Quinn. She walks away from the table.

Kurt takes a deep breath and walks over to Sean. “Um, Sean?" Sean turns around. "Did you hear about the party at Nick Santiago’s?”

“Yeah, I heard, Kurtie.”

Kurt blushes. “I don’t know. I was thinking about going, so I’m just wondering if you want to go too, with me.”

Sean starts to look uncomfortable.

Quinn comes back over. “Everybody’s going. He’s going, I’m going. Why aren’t you?”

Sean looks at Quinn and gets a dreamy look in his eyes. “Oh, yeah, no, I guess I am.”

Kurt looks at their interaction and smiles sadly knowing, if it wasn’t for Quinn, Sean wouldn’t even look twice at him.

**End of Flashback**

“What about this guy? Did she ever talk about him?” asks Wilden, pointing to a random guy in the yearbook.

“What?” asks Kurt, dazed.

“Stay with me, Kurt. It’s important.”

“Why? What’s the point?”

“The point is I’m trying to flesh out the details of that summer.”

“So, you can ask me how much weight I lost? By making it look like Lady Face wanted Quinn dead so I could replace her?”

“I’m not questioning you as a suspect, Kurt. We’re just having a chat. Besides, one can’t underestimate how much the past informs the present.”

“Really. So, you’re still that same party boy you were in the class of ‘96? Did you call me down here to do keg stands?”

Wilden smirks. “Wow, looks like somebody’s been doing their own homework.”

“I like to know who’s questioning me and my friends.” Kurt gets up leaves the office.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes and Santana are in the hallway waiting for Kurt to come back from the office.

“What are you doing?” asks Santana to Mercedes.

“I’m writing on Kurt’s wall.”

“If he’s not answering texts, what makes you think he’s checking Facebook?”

“It’s worth a try.”

“What’s going on?” asks Kurt when he meets up with the group.

“We’ve been trying to get ahold of you. What happened in there?” asks Mercedes.

“Nothing, just the same old stupid questions.”

“You were in there for an hour, Kurt. What else did he ask?” asks Santana.

“Nothing. He just took a couple calls, and I just sat there, waiting for him to shut up.”

“Well, is he gonna question all of us alone now?” asks Mercedes.

“Who knows? Look, let’s do this at lunch, okay? I have to hit the ladies before my next class.” He walks away from the group.

“Is he being weird?” asks Santana.

“He’s being weird. I’ll see you at lunch,” replies Mercedes.

“Bye.”

Mercedes and Santana walk to their respective classes while Kurt leaves the restroom and goes to the English classroom.

“Hey,” says Kurt when he enters.

“Hey. Are you here to ask about the English assignment since you weren’t in class?”

“Do you have plans this weekend?”

“I’m thinking we should talk about the English assignment.”

“So, you do have plans.”

“I don’t.”

“Okay, well, there’s…this book fair at the gallery where my step-mom Carole works, and I promised I’d help out, so if you’re free…”

“Do you think that’s wise, hanging with you and your folks, a parent-teacher conference over free wine?”

“Okay, fine. It’s a bad idea. What…if we met up afterwards? I could tell them I’m going to Nick Santiago’s party.”

“Maybe you should. Go to the party.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“So, your classmates don’t suspect anything.”

“Too late,” mumbles Kurt.

Mrs. Hagberg enters the classroom. “Blaine…oh, sorry. Excuse me.”

“No, it’s fine. Come in, Mrs. Hagberg. Um. So, are we clear about the English assignment?”

“Yes, totally. If I have any questions, I’ll reach out to you,” says Kurt.

“Great.”

“Thank you, Mr. Anderson.” Kurt walks out of the classroom with a sad look on his face. Maybe their relationship won’t work out.


	7. Foosball and Red Solo Cups

* * *

 After school, Mercedes decides to visit Brendan to try to clear her name.

“Mercedes, did your sister send you here?” asks Brendan when he opens the door.

“God, no. She has no idea I even called you. Things were never great between us, but…now it’s like the hurt locker. It just gets worse every day.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Mercedes and Brendan sit down on the steps.

She looks at the building and neighborhood. “So, you’re living here now?”

“Squatting. It’s not exactly the Jones manor, but I have a whole sofa to myself.”

“Brendan, I need your help.”

“We only have the one sofa. Can you sleep on a ping-pong table?”

“Look, I need you to tell her what really happened.”

“I tried. She won’t return my phone calls.”

“I know I’m not completely innocent in all of this. I’ve done a lot of stuff that I’m not proud of, but…not that night. I never wanted you guys to break up.”

“I don’t think it would matter what I said. Once your parents decide how they’re gonna think of someone, it’s a royal decree. You’re brilliant, you’re rubbish. There’s very little in between.”

“Could you at least try my dad again?”

“Mercedes, put your efforts elsewhere. My guess is that your jail sentence will be commuted the moment you make it to Regionals or ace a test.”

“This might not be that simple.”

“Give it time. Look, I know I made a bloody mess of it, and I’m sorry for putting you in the middle of it. But perhaps my real mistake was falling for the wrong sister.”

Mercedes clears her throat. “Um, I should go. It’s just the 4:00 train, and I have this huge paper to write that’s due Monday.”

“You gotta get back to that wretched place called home, right.”

Mercedes gives him a small smile and walks away.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After Cheerios! practice, Santana is in the locker room grabbing her things, but she hears noises even though she’s the only one in there.

“Hello? Hello? Anybody here? Hello?”

Puck comes up behind her and scares her.

“Oh, God!”

“Damn! You’re jumpy.”

Santana catches her breath. “How did you get in here?”

Puck shrugs. “Walked in.”

“Yeah, well, if Coach Sylvester catches you…”

“I’ll take my chances.” He leans into kiss her but she pulls away.

“Wait. What’re doing here? You got hauled off to the police this morning.”

“They let me go.” He tries to lean in again.

“Well what did they want?”

“It was nothing Tana.” He tries to lean in again.

“Please! Talk to me.”

“From my understanding, we're just fuck buddies. Now come on.” He goes underneath her skirt.

She swats his hand away. “Seriously, stop it.” He tries to unzip her top. She rips his hand of her. “Puck, get off me! Get off! Stop it!”

Sam bursts into the locker room and fights Puck. He punches him, pushes him into lockers.

“That’s enough! Stop!” yells Santana.

Sam stops fighting him and holds Puck up against a locker.

Puck catches his breath. “Dude! We’re supposed to be best friends!”

“Then tell her the truth Puck! Tell all of them the truth!”

Puck yanks Sam’s arms off him and runs out of the locker room.

Santana catches her breath. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“He knows what he did was wrong. It’s time he man-up.”

“What did he do?”

“I’ll let you figure that out,” he says as he walks out of the locker room.

Santana leans against the lockers and breathes deeply.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After school, Kurt is walking to Carole’s office that’s at the gallery with bags of groceries. Through the window, he sees someone that’s been trying to get on his good side lately.

“The owner refuses to use a computer, which is only mildly irritating, because half of these contacts died during the Reagan administration.” Kurt walks into the gallery. “That was fast. Thank you honey.” Kurt hands the bags to Carole.

“What’re you doing here?” asks Kurt.

“Sean just wandered in. He wanted to ask me about the book you were reading this morning.”

“And your step-mom’s been very helpful. Thank you so much, Carole.”

“Oh, you’re welcome, sweetheart. So, we’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Okay!”

“Tomorrow?” asks Kurt.

“Yeah, I invited him to the opening, which may be a success now that we don’t have to eat Cobb salad with our fingers. Thank you. I’ll see you later.” Carole walks into the back room with the groceries.

Kurt turns to Sean. “You can’t come tomorrow.”

“Why not? I mean you’re going, right?”

“Yeah, but— “

“No buts. We can stop by here before we head to the party.”

“We?”

“Like how I snuck that in there?”

“Not really a sneak. More of a declaration.”

“Then it’s settled; I’ll pick you up,” Sean says as he walks towards the door.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, Kurt is getting ready to go to the party. He’s dressed in his signature red shirt, the black pants with safety pins running down the side and lace-up riding boots. He’s applying a little bit of eyeliner when he hears the doorbell ring and then hears Finn’s voice a minute later.

“Kurt! Sean’s here!”

“Coming!” Kurt heads downstairs and sees how handsome Sean looks. Dressed in a button-up shirt with a jacket over it.

Sean sees Kurt and instantly gets cottonmouth. He gulps. “Y-you look great Kurt.”

Kurt smiles softly. “Thank you. So, do you.”

“I’ll meet you guys at the gallery okay? I gotta go pick up Rachel,” says Finn as he grabs his keys and walks toward the door.

“Okay,” says Kurt.

Finn goes up to Sean’s ear. “Don’t hurt him. If you do, I’m not the only person you’ll have to deal with.” He walks out of the house.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Sorry about that.”

Sean shrugs. “Hey, he’s doin’ it ‘cause he cares. So, you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Before the party, Mercedes is sitting in the kitchen still trying to write her AP Russian History paper. No words can come to her mind. She has nowhere to start. She remembers that Melissa wrote the same paper a few years ago. So, she transfers Melissa’s paper on her laptop and puts her name where Melissa’s was written.

As soon as she’s done, the front door closes and Veronica and Melissa enter the kitchen.

Mercedes closes her laptop. “Hey. Hi, how was the club?”

“Chilly. Nobody who works there can figure out a thermostat. Did you eat?” asks Veronica.

“Yeah, I made some pasta if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not eating pasta. I don’t need to be depressed and fat,” says Melissa in her obscenely cruel tone.

“Melissa, stop. I’ll make a salad. Let me get out of these clothes.” She leaves the kitchen to go upstairs.

Melissa looks at Mercedes with an evil look. “Brendan called. He told me you went into the city yesterday to meet him. It was strange. At first I wasn’t sure why he was telling me this, but then I realized he’s still trying to cover his tracks and yours. Like I’m supposed to believe you took a train down there just to clear your name? You two deserve each other.” She starts to go upstairs, but turns around. “And I thought I was pathetic.” She goes upstairs.

Any guilt Mercedes had about plagiarizing about Melissa’s paper was all gone. She opens her laptop and changes the date on the paper and sends it in to her teacher.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

At the gallery, Burt and Carole are entertaining to guests while Kurt, Sean, Finn and Rachel are walking around, making sure the guests are taken care of.

Kurt turns to Sean. “Are you regretting coming?”

“No. Why would I?”

“I guess I should’ve warned you that we had work a little.”

“Hey, anytime I get to spend with you is time well spent.”

Carole comes up to them. “Okay, I have tortured you guys enough. You can go to the party.”

“Really?”

“Yeah and do it quickly before your dad stops you.”

Kurt and Sean put down their treys and run out of the gallery before they can be spotted by Burt.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Nick’s party is in full swing. Hundreds of people have red solo cups in their hand while the bass is booming. When they get to the party, Kurt and Sean immediately meet up with Nick who’s at the foosball table.

“Bro! What took you so long to get here?” asks Nick who’s perfectly tipsy.

“I went with Kurt to his step-mom’s gallery,” answers Sean.

Nick gets closer to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. “Please fuck Sean.”

He pulls Nick away from Kurt. “Okay! You need don’t need any more beer tonight.”

“But! You two do!”

“How about we play some foosball to sober you up a little?”

“Fuck yeah!”

Kurt whispers into Sean’s ear, “I’m gonna go find my friends.”

Sean nods and Kurt walks out of the room.

Outside, Mercedes, and Santana are talking about what happened in the locker room.

“He tackled Puck? What were you guys arguing about?” asks Mercedes.

Santana shrugs. “Sam said I’ll find out eventually.”

Kurt goes over to his friends. “What’s up?”

“Sam got into a fight with Puck over Santana,” answers Mercedes.

“It wasn’t over me. God. Look, he just…saved me? I guess,” says Santana.

“Girls, why don’t we chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we’re alone,” says Kurt.

“I…don’t even know what ‘just us’ means anymore,” says Mercedes.

“Yeah, uh….” starts Kurt. He sees Sean walking outside and starts walking over to him. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow, okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?” He walks away.

“Yeah,” says Mercedes.

Dani comes up to Santana. “Have you checked out the photo booth they’ve got in there?”

Santana smiles. “No. Show me the booth.” And she leaves with Dani leaving Mercedes by herself. She sits down on a chair outside and thinks about that night.  

**Flashback**

Quinn is across the street yelling at Puck. “I’ll make sure everybody knows!” She sees Mercedes walking towards her. “Didn’t I tell you to stay over there, and let me take care of this? What did you hear?”

“Nothing. Nothing,” says Mercedes.

“What’s going on?” asks Kurt.

“Nothing. Let’s go,” says Quinn.

“But…” starts Mercedes.

“But what?”

“We can help you Quinn.”

“No! Damn it, Mercedes. Don’t make me sorry I ever included you in the first place. I have gone out of my way to bring your big, wannabe butt into this group. You better keep your mouth shut, unless you want to go back to spending your weekends alone; _Dance Dance Revolution_ and a jumbo bag of chips.”

“Quinn, stop it! Leave her alone,” yells Santana. She puts her arms around Mercedes to comfort her.

Quinn sighs. “I’m sorry, Mercy. I didn’t mean that. I’m just freaked out, guys. Let’s go back to Tana’s and I’ll explain.

**End of Flashback**

“Hey Mercedes,” says Nick as he clumsily walks over to her.

“Hi Nick.” She sees how shitfaced he is. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I was coming over here to see if you wanted to dance,” he says slurring his words.

She gets up to help him not fall over. “How about we get some water first?” They walk into the house and into the kitchen. Mercedes finds a cup and starts filling it with water.

“You know, you’re really pretty.”

Mercedes hands him the cup and giggles. “You’re very sweet.”

“I’m serious. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to talk to you.”

“Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

Nick takes a drink. “I didn’t want you to think I was playing you.”

“Let me give you a tip. If you’re honest from the beginning, I wouldn’t have any reason to think you’re trying to play me.” She looks at her phone and sees the time. “It’s getting late, but are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Can I talk to you at school on Monday?”

Mercedes smiles softly. “You can.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Sean leads Kurt to a secluded room in the back of the house.

“What made you come here?” asks Kurt.

“Nick told me about it while we were foosball-ing.”

“And what do you think is gonna happen in here?”

“I thought we’d do this.” He leans in and kisses Kurt. He leads him to another part of the room and starts kissing him again.

 TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana and Dani are inside the photo booth getting ready to take pictures.

“Ready?” asks Santana.

“Wait. I gotta prepare. If this comes out decent, I’m gonna cut mine out and replace the one on my driver’s license.”

“Yeah, they’re always scary.”

“No, I skipped scary. I went straight to Snooki.”

“Can I see it?” Dani gives her a look. “Come on, I’ll show you mine. It’s probably worse.”

“No way. What could be wrong with yours? You’re crazy beautiful.”

They look at each other a little bit. “Uh, which button is it again? Um, this one.” She presses the button. “Okay.”

They take the photos, but they get closer and they kiss, and it ends up being the last photo. They leave the photo booth.

“Think there’s any pizza left?” asks Dani.

Santana looks where the pictures should’ve come out. “Where are the pictures?”

“Damn, I told you I break cameras.”

Santana starts freaking out a little. “No, seriously, where are they?”

Dani shrugs. “Probably just ran out of paper.” She grabs Santana’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go eat.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt and Sean are still in the room making out. Since Sean said he wanted to get to know him better, now’s a perfect time to do it.

Kurt pulls away from Sean. “Okay slow down.”

“Why? I mean, you’re having fun, right?”

“Yes, but you said you wanted to get to know me.”

“Okay…” Kiss on the lips. “What’s your favorite movie?” Kiss on the neck.

Kurt blushes. “ _The Sound of Music_. What’s yours?”

Another kiss on the neck. “ _Varsity Blues_?”

Kurt giggles. “Do you not know?”

“I guess I never really thought about it. But that’s the one I’ve watched since I was little.”

“I’m really glad we can talk like this.”

Sean smiles and leans in to kiss Kurt again. He gets on top of him and starts to unbuckle Kurt’s pants.

“What are you doing?” asks Kurt.

“What do you think?” He leans in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt pushes him away. “So, this is all you wanted?”

Sean sits up. “Wait. That came out wrong.”

“No! It came out right.” Kurt get up off the bed and storms out of the room.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

When Kurt leaves the party, he goes to one place where he felt that he would be treated with respect.

Blaine opens his door. “Hey. I thought you were at the party.”

“I was. Can I come in?”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“I’m so…I’m sorry. This was…a mistake. I shouldn’t have come here. I just didn’t know where else to go. I’ll see you on Monday.” He starts to walk away.

“No, wait. Are you…are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?”

Kurt sniffles. “No. I can’t go home right now.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Can…can we just…be here for a minute?” 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Dani and Santana have walked home and now they’re saying their goodbyes.

“Good night Dani.”

“Good night Santana. See you.”

Santana walks to Sam’s house and he’s sitting on the porch drawing in his sketch pad. “Uh, hi. I…I don’t do this very often, but I wanted to thank you. I mean…I’m not sure why you…well, it doesn’t matter. Thanks.”

Sam gives her a small smile. “Your welcome.”

She walks the rest of the way home.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, in the woods, the friends are walking, with bags, to the shed for Quinn’s memorial.

“Quinn wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Puck. It was about the abortion,” says Mercedes, telling them what she remembered about that night. “She was threatening to claim rape.”

“Why are you waiting until now to tell us?” asks Kurt.

“I don’t know. Quinn made me promise, and…I guess I was scared. I thought if we never talked about that night again, it would just go away.”

“Well, it’s not going away. Not unless we toss our phones and join the Navy,” says Santana sarcastically. “Look, there’s three of us and one ass sending messages. If we just talk to each other like this, I feel like it makes it easier to deal with everything.”

“Your right. There’s way too many secrets. We shouldn’t do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day,” says Mercedes.

“You mean, like, somewhere in school?” asks Kurt.

“No. In town. We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere. And you know what? Whoever did this to her, if they’re still in Lima, we should make them look at it every day, too.”

Kurt has an uneasy look on his face.

“What, you hate the idea?” asks Mercedes.

“No. No, I just…I had a rough night,” answers Kurt.

The friends hear branches rustle again.

“Don’t say it’s a rabbit again,” says Santana.

The branches rustle and the friends drop their bags and follow the sound.

Mercedes looks down and sees something. “Look.” She picks up a bracelet that looks exactly like their friendship bracelets that Quinn give them.

“Is that yours?” asks Kurt.

“It’s Quinn’s,” answers Mercedes.


	8. A Friend or A Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Andy is played by Lochlyn Munro

* * *

 At school on Monday, everyone is gathering in the glee club classroom.

Kurt and Mercedes are talking with each other when Sean walks in. Sean tries to make eye contact with Kurt, but Kurt ignores him.

“Sorry I’m late guys. I was with Principal Figgins,” says Mr. Shue as he walks into glee club. “Bad news, guys. Puckerman’s in Juvie.”

“It really was just a matter of time,” says Tina.

“What did he do?” asks Rachel.

“He drove his mom’s Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM,” explains Mr. Shue.

A few people start laughing. The friends look worried out of their minds.

“A-and when is he getting out?” asks Mercedes.

“Unknown.”

“He might be the dumbest person on this planet, and that’s coming from me,” says Brittany.

“Guys! Let’s have some sympathy.”

“For a guy put his needs before the team’s?” asks Finn. “We need his voice and his bad-boy stage presence.”

“Okay, we can’t look at this as a crisis. It’s an opportunity.”

“For what? Further embarrassment and humiliation?” asks Santana.

“For welcoming our new member…Nick Santiago!”

Nick runs into the classroom and Mercedes eyes get as big as saucers.

“How’s it going guys?” asks Nick.

“Can I ask why the most popular kid in school wants to be in glee club?” asks Artie.

“Well after seeing all these football players do it and my buddy Sean, I thought why not,” explains Nick.

“So, this has nothing to do with you wanting to get in Mercedes’ pants?” asks Santana.

Mercedes face becomes hot and Sam starts to look uneasy.

“Santana!” shouts Mr. Shue.

“We were all thinking it.”

“Okay! This is gonna be great!” says Finn as he gets up from his chair to shake Nick’s hand. “You’re not gonna regret joining.” He leads him to the empty seat next to Sean.

Sean leans over. “What are you really doing here?”

“Like Santana said, get into Mercedes’ pants.”

Kurt has been listening to their conversation and gives them both a death glare.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After school, the friends are in the park, picking the perfect place for Quinn’s memorial.

“You pissed that Nick joined glee club?” asks Santana.

“Why would I be pissed? With Puck in Juvie we were down to 11 members again,” answers Mercedes.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I would just be careful is all.”

“Okay, so the town is going to put in a new bench, and we’ll plant the flower beds, and there’s gonna be a pathway of art tiles.”

“Art tiles?” asks Kurt.

“Yeah. Messages, photos, memories of Quinn,” say Mercedes.

“Aw. Like little headstones,” sarcastically says Santana.

“Santana!” reprimands Mercedes.

“What?” she asks innocently.

“We should each do one,” suggests Kurt.

“You know, I’ve had Quinn’s bracelet since the day we found it in the woods and I don’t want this responsibility,” says Santana. She tries to hand it to Kurt.

Kurt shrugs away. “I don’t want it.”

“Seriously, one of you should take this.”

Mercedes takes the bracelet. “Look at us, a bunch of babies! You know, there’s nothing that ‘Q’ can say or do to get us into trouble without making some for herself.”

Santana shrugs. “Are you sure it’s a ‘she’?”  

“Him, her-- it doesn’t make any difference.” Mercedes grabs her computer and sits down on the bench.

“What are you doing?” asks Kurt.

“I’m blocking all messages from people I don’t know. IM, texts, email, everything. Screw you, Q.” The computer beeps. “There,” she smiles. “Who’s next?”

Santana takes the computer and sits on the bench.

Mercedes sees Blaine ride by on a bike. “I spy a hottie. One that begins with A.”

“Hey Mr. Anderson!” yells Santana.

Blaine sees them and waves back.

“Looking good Mr. Anderson!” yells Mercedes.

Kurt snatches the computer from Santana and sits on the bench. “My turn.”

“Woah, calm down Lady Face,” says Santana when Kurt snatches the computer away from her.

“You know, there are teachers you don’t wanna see on a bike, and there are teachers that you **do** wanna see on a bike,” says Mercedes, staring at Blaine.

“I wouldn't wanna see Mr. Clippenger on a bike,” says Santana, also staring at Blaine.

“I don’t wanna see Mr. Clippenger in motion of any kind,” says Mercedes. She and Santana giggle at the joke. Mercedes sighs dreamily. “Mr. Anderson. So, you’ve talked to Puck?” 

Santana shrugs. “Nothing to talk about.”

“So, you guys are finished?” asks Kurt.

Santana doesn’t say anything.

“It’s okay to have feelings about this,” says Mercedes.

Santana shrugs.

“We should really have a drum roll for this.” The computer beeps. “We are officially ‘Q’-proofed,” smiles Kurt.

“I feel so good right now,” says Mercedes.

“Yes. Out of sight, out of mind,” replies Kurt.

Just then, a paper flies through the wind and lands at their feet and Mercedes picks it up. It’s a photo of Quinn with red writing on it: “DING DONG THE BITCH IS DEAD.” The friends look all around them and Mercedes crumples the paper and they leave.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“Hi,” says Santana as she sees Dani waiting on the steps of the school the next morning.

 **“** Hey! I have a gift for you.” Dani pulls out a scarf from her bag. “I saw this and I thought it was the prettiest color on the planet.” She puts the scarf around Santana. “I was right it’s beautiful.”

 **“** It’s very pretty. Thank you.

 **“** I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.”

Dani engulfs Santana in a hug, leaving her feeling weird about it.

Kurt and Mercedes are in the cafeteria, talking before school starts.

“’Cedes, why didn’t your parents take you to New York with your sister? You deserve a little break, too right?” asks Kurt.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. “Not as much as Melissa.”

Santana walks over to them.

“Oh, hot scarf Tana!” says Mercedes.

“Thanks,” replies Santana.

“Is it new?” asks Kurt.

“No.”

Kurt’s phone rings and he sees who’s calling.

“Go ahead, answer it. We know who it _can’t_ be from,” says Mercedes.

Kurt still doesn’t pick up the phone.

“Kurt, go ahead,” pressures Santana.

“It’s my Uncle Andy,” says Kurt, a little scared. He answers the phone. “Hello?” He leaves to go somewhere more private.

“Have him or his dad talk to Uncle Andy since their fall-out?” asks Santana.

“I don’t know,” says Mercedes. “Kurt’s relationship with him is one of those, Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell situations.” Mercedes realizes that she and Santana are staring. “We shouldn’t watch him.” Her phone buzzes. “Rachel’s post just appeared on my feed.” They start walking.

“You put her your favorites?”

“It was when we were somewhat friends.”

“What did she write?”

“Still complaining about glee club.”

“Bitch needs to get over it.”

Mercedes giggles at Santana's joke and Sam and Mercedes accidentally run into each other.

“S-sorry 'Cedes,” stutters Sam nervously.

“It's okay Sam,” smiles Mercedes.

Sam watches Mercedes walk away and Santana sees.

“You have so much game, you don’t even know.”

“What do you mean?”

“You seriously can’t figure out that Trouty Mouth has a crush on you?”

“What! Santana, no. If anything, he has a crush on you.”

“I know I’m not his type. He wants some of that Chocolate Thunder.”

Both girls laugh and head to their lockers.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt went outside to get some privacy for his phone call.

“Doing okay, Kurt?” asks Uncle Andy over the phone.

“I’m good, Uncle Andy.”

“And your dad, he doin’ good too?”

“Yeah, we’re both fine,” answers Kurt tersely.

“Look, Kurt, I know we’ve had a rocky relationship— “

Kurt laughs harshly. “A rocky relationship is you forgetting my birthday a few times. We’re way past that.”

“Well, I was just calling to tell you I’m coming to visit Lima for a few days.”

“What?!”

“Your father needs some extra help at the shop and I told him I would.”

“Why didn’t he ask me or Finn?”

“Well he said you guys are really busy at school and didn’t want to pull you from your activities.”

Kurt sighs. “If you’re coming to Lima, why didn’t you just wait for my dad to tell me?”

“Because I wanted to ask to have dinner with you.”

“Hell no.”

“Please Kurt. I’m really trying here. There’s a lot I need to say to you.”

“Nothing you can say can make me forgive you. And when you come to Lima, just pretend I don’t exist. I’ve been doing the same to you for the past few years.” And he hangs up the phone. He wipes a tear from his eye and takes a deep breath and starts walking toward the English classroom.

**.....**

He walks into the English classroom and sees Blaine writing an assignment on the board.

“Hi,” greets Kurt.

“Hey,” Blaine greets back.

“I saw you riding around town the other day…on your bike.”

“Yeah, I saw you too. I waved, remember? I would’ve stopped, but you were with Mercedes and Santana.”

He laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, they thought you had nice legs.”

“Well, what do you think?”

“I was embarrassed that my friends thought you had nice legs. It’s a little awkward under the circumstances.”

“Kurt, what are the circumstances? If you know, please tell me, because this is completely new territory for me.”

“Maybe this isn’t smart.”

“I promise you this isn’t smart,” says Blaine. Kurt has a crestfallen look on his face and starts to walk out of the room. “But we need to talk. There are things we need to cover that we _can’t_ between classes. I’m, um, home tonight. I can make you one of two dishes I actually know how to cook, but I want to talk to you when I’m not looking over a desk or over Rachel Berry’s sparkly headband.”

Kurt laughs. “What time?”

“7:00.”

“7:00’s good.” Kurt smiles at Blaine and walks out of the classroom.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“He’s coming back, because my dad needs more help at the shop and he didn’t want to pull me and Finn from our after-school commitments,” says Kurt explaining the phone call between him and Uncle Andy to Mercedes and Santana later in the school day.

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” says Mercedes.

“It’s fine,” he says sharply. “I told him to ignore me. Hopefully he’ll take that sound advice.”

Mercedes looks at him worriedly.

“What?”

“I know how uncomfortable this is for you. You can stay at my house if you want.”

“Mine too,” says Santana.

“Thanks ladies, but he’ll be staying at a hotel and I’ll just avoid the tire shop. I’ll be fine. Been through worse.”

“Mercedes!” says Mrs. Hagberg as she catches up with the friends in the hallway.

“Hi, Mrs. Hagberg. What up?”

“I wanted to tell you that you did amazing on your Russian history essay.”

Mercedes starts looking worried. “Oh, thank you.”

“And I submitted it to the Golden Orchid.”

“What?!”

“There’s an honorarium. But you know the real upside to winning an essay competition like that is how it look on your applications.”

“But— “

“We’ll discuss the details after class, dear.” And she walks away to go back to her classroom.

“What’s the Golden Orchid?” asks Santana.

“A national competition for Historical writing."

“More academic bling for Mercedes,” says Kurt.

The bell rings.

“See you guys later,” says Santana. She goes to her locker and takes off the scarf Dani gave to her and grabs her books for Chemistry.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“Hi,” says Sam as he sees Santana enter the classroom.

“Hey. You’re in this class now?”

“They just transferred me today.”

“Cool.”

“Is it always gonna be this weird between us?”

“Well if you weren’t so cryptic about Puck…”

“I’m sorry, but he made me sworn to secrecy about everything.”

“I guess I understand bro code, but when it impacts a homicide, I say fuck that.”

“I promise to tell you…one day.”

“I guess I can live with that. Now, on to you and Mercedes.”

Sam starts blushing. “Uh what?”

“I saw you checking her out this morning. Why don’t you say anything to her?”

“That Nick guy joined glee club for her. I can’t make a gesture like that.”

“Like I said in glee club, it’s not really a gesture when all he wants is a fuck. She’ll see that you’re more genuine than he is, so grow some balls and do it.”

“Thanks Santana.”

“And now we’re even.” She opens her Chemistry book and finds the photos taken with Dani including one where they kiss at Nick’s party. 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After school, Kurt goes home to get ready for Blaine’s later tonight.

“Dad! Are you here?”

“In the kitchen, Kurt.”

Kurt walks to the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks. “What the hell is he doing here?”

“Kurt calm down— “

“I explicitly told you over the phone that I didn’t want to see you.”

“I—I know and we’re about to leave to go to the shop,” says Uncle Andy.

Kurt crosses his arms. “Good. The less I see of you the better.”

“Andy, why don’t you wait in the car?” asks Burt.

Andy starts walking out of the kitchen. “I really am sorry Kurt.” And finishes walking out of the kitchen.

“What was he doing here?”

Burt sighs. “I had to pick up some files before we went to the shop.”

Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Kurt, there’s something I need to tell you…Uncle Andy has to stay here while he’s in town.”

“What?!”

“His hotel plans fell through and he has nowhere else to stay.”

“Screw this! I’m staying at Mercedes’.” Kurt grabs his bag and starts running upstairs.

“Kurt! I’m so sorry!”

He stops and turns around. “If you were really sorry, you would’ve never spoken to him again.” He finishes going upstairs.


	9. Jungle Red

 

* * *

Later that night, Kurt is over at Blaine’s actually looking around his apartment. Last time he was here he was too busy crying into Blaine’s shoulder to notice.

“What do you think?” asks Blaine.

“It’s nice. Thank you for inviting me over.”

“Your welcome. How are things at home?”

Kurt starts getting nervous. “Uh, fine. N-not much to tell.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kurt says tersely. “Why?”

“You just got very scared for some reason.”

Kurt walks over to the couch and sits down. “I-I don’t want to get into it, but can I stay here for a couple days?”

“What? Kurt, we’re already risking everything by you just showing up for a date night. And the fact that you can’t tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s just something very personal. So, I’m sorry if I don’t know you well enough to trust you with this.”

Blaine walks over to the couch. “But you trust me enough to ask to stay here for a couple days. Kurt, maybe it would just be better for you to go home and handle this like an adult.”

“Why are you talking down to me?”

“I’m not. You just need to deal with the problem instead of running away.”

“Wow.” Kurt gets up to grab his bags. “You know, I think I made a mistake coming here.”

“I don’t think you did.”

“I do. You’re right. I shouldn’t run over here when I have a problem.” He storms out of the apartment.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt knocks on Mercedes’ front door and waits for her to answer.

Mercedes opens the door. “Kurt?”

“Shit with Uncle Andy has gone down. Can I stay here while he’s in town?”

“Of course. Come on in.” Mercedes walks him to the kitchen. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Kurt sets his stuff down and sits down at island.

She walks over to the coffee maker and starts making coffee. “You want to talk about it?”

Kurt sighs. “Uncle Andy’s hotel plans got messed up and he has to stay at the house while he’s here.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“You can stay here as long you need.”

“Thank you, Mercedes.” Kurt sniffles. “Why are you, like, the bestest friend ever?”

Mercedes shrugs. “I try.” She goes over to give him a hug.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“So, ‘Cedes tells me you’re bunking at her house for a few days?” asks Santana as she, Mercedes, and Kurt are waiting for English class to start the next morning.

“Yeah, um, Uncle Andy is set on running my life with his presence.”

“I’m glad you got out of there Lady Face.”

Kurt smiles small. “Thanks Santana.”

The bell rings and Blaine walks into the classroom while the friends take their seats.

Blaine clears his throat. “I’m wondering, is anyone else bothered by Atticus’ hypocrisy at the end of the novel?” No one answers. “No? Well, he’s Mr. Due Process when it comes to Tom Robinson, then as soon as Bob Ewell gets stabbed, he’s willing to buy into the Sheriff’s cover-up.”

Mercedes raises her hand. “He was protecting Boo Radley.”

“Protecting him? From what, the justice system?”

Mercedes nods her head.

“But Atticus is an officer of the court, and he’s conspiring to cover up a crime. And he’s willing to let his own son take the fall for something that Boo Radley did?”

“It was a trade,” Kurt speaks up.

“What was a trade?” Blaine starts walking towards Kurt.

“Mr. Ewell would’ve killed those kids. Boo saved them. And Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom, so…he offered Jem to take Boo’s place, almost like a sacrifice.”

He stops in front of Kurt’s desk. “Oh. Very noble. Too bad Jem was unconscious. You think he might have a different opinion?”

“No, Jem would’ve said yes.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“He was brought up right.”

Mercedes and Santana give each other a look and Rachel clears her throat.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Berry, do you have something to add to the discussion, besides phlegm?”

“Just…well his dad was a lawyer. He could absolve his son from the crime. Being ‘brought up right’ had nothing to do with it.”

“Really? The whole book is about what shapes us into adults, or haven’t you been paying attention?”

“No I-I’m just saying— “

“No, you’re saying that Kurt has tried to understand this book and you haven’t.”

“No, I wasn’t saying that, Mr. Anderson.”

“I’m sorry, what are you trying to say?”

“Well, it’d probably be easier for Atticus to absolve his son rather than Boo. That’s all.”

Blaine clears his throat and goes back to the front of the classroom.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Later, that night, Mercedes and Kurt are in Mercedes’ room working on homework.

“So, what do you think was going on with Mr. Anderson today in class?” asks Mercedes.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “No idea.”

“It was like he had something to prove.”

“Beats me. But, it was very entertaining to watch him rip Rachel a new one.”

“You guys still aren’t speaking?”

“I tried to be a friend, she didn’t want to hear it.”

Suddenly, glass breaks downstairs.

“Did you hear that?” asks Mercedes.

“Uh yeah.” A moment passes. “Aren’t you gonna go check it out?”

“By myself?”

“I believe in you.”

Mercedes rolls her eyes and leaves her room. When she walks downstairs, she sees someone very familiar. He stumbles in with a flower pot from outside.

Mercedes breathes a sigh of relief. “Brendan, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I-I’ve come here to set things right,” he slurs.

“You’re drunk.”

“One does not come unfortified to the house of Jones.”

“Brendan, I thought you were an axe murderer. And you scared my friend.”

“I tried calling you, but you were blocking my number.”

“No I wasn’t blocking you I just—did you break the back door?”

“I had difficulty locating the front of the house. I’m sorry.”

“Brendan. Go. Now.”

“I’ve thought of nothing but you since you came to see me.” He sighs. “I’ve been a coward, but that ends tonight. I’m here to take full responsibility. Summon your father.”

She laughs. “I’m not summoning anyone. My parents are in New York with Melissa.”

“Then I shall depart.” He attempts to put the pot on the table, but it falls off and breaks on the floor.

“Dammit!”

He bends over to help, but ends up falling and Mercedes catches him.

“Are you okay?”

He looks at for a moment. “Your face is very beautiful.” He starts to lean in.

“Mercy! Are you okay?” asks Kurt from the stairs. He sees Mercedes and Brendan. “Oh! Sorry to interrupt.”

“No! Um, can you help me with him?”

“Yeah.” Kurt walks over to them and helps Mercedes pick up Brendan.

They get him in a chair and Mercedes says, “How about some black coffee?”

“I’ve been drinking scotch, I’d rather not mix my beverages.”

Kurt scoffs and sits down next to him at the island.

“What’s your name?” slurs Brendan.

Kurt giggles. “I’m Kurt, one of Mercedes’ best friends.”

Brendan holds out his hand and Kurt shakes it. “Nice to meet you Kurt. You know, you have the healthiest skin I’ve ever seen.”

Kurt starts blushing. “It’s all the moisturizers.”

Mercedes laughs. “Calm down you two.”

**. . . . .**

After getting some coffee in him, Brendan starts sobering up a bit. And him, Mercedes, and Kurt are sitting in the living room.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” says Brendan.

“No worries, I’ll clean it up later,” says Mercedes.

Brendan smiles softly. “I’m not talking about the geranium.”

Mercedes takes a breath. “Why do you think you had to get drunk to talk to my father?”

“To be honest, I couldn’t do that sober either,” says Kurt.

Brendan laughs. “Mainly he scares the hell out of me.”

“He’s really not that bad, once you get to know him,” says Mercedes.

“Things will go back to normal eventually.”

“Yeah what passes for normal around here,” says Kurt.

“What does that mean?”

“Just, trying to deal with the death of our friend. It’s been rough,” says Mercedes.

“Well, if you guys can take care of a blatantly drunk grown man, you’re strong enough to make it pass your friend’s death.”

“Thank you,” says Kurt. He looks at the time. “I need to do my skin care routine.” He gets up from the couch and puts his mug in the sink. “It was nice meeting you Brendan.”

“Nice meeting you too Kurt.”

Kurt goes upstairs.

“Well I think I’ve imposed enough.”

“You, sir, are in no condition to drive,” says Mercedes.

“I have nowhere else to go.”

“You can sleep out in the barn.” Mercedes goes and puts her mug in the sink and walks toward the stairs. "Good night Brendan."

"Good night Mercedes and thank you." He walks out the back door and heads for the barn.

Mercedes closes the back door behind him.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana is going for a walk in the middle of town when she runs into Dani.

“Hi,” says Santana.

“I don’t know what I should do right now. Hug you or shake hands? I mean, there might be all sorts of security cameras around.”

Santana nods her head.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You have every right to be mad at me."

“I’m not mad at you.”

“I was wrong to ignore you all day and for taking off the scarf.”

“Is it about the scarf or is it about the kiss?”

“I liked the kiss, but I’m still not over Brittany. It really hurt when she chose Artie over me and I’m mad her for it and I still love her and I’m a mess of emotions right now.”

“What do you need from me?”

“A little time. Some space. Not just with you, from everyone.”

Dani nods understandingly. “We can get some space here.”

“Thanks.”

“Good night.” Dani starts walking away, but turns around. “I care about you. So I’ll wait. You don’t need to say anything, you just need to know that.” She continues walking away and Santana looks after her.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana walks home and goes upstairs to her room. She starts to undress for bed when she sees a message on her mirror. She texts Mercedes and Kurt an “SOS” message. After a few minutes, Mercedes and Kurt are at Santana’s and see the message on her mirror...“IT WON’T BE THAT EASY BITCHES. –Q”

Mercedes walks closer to the mirror. “Is that Jungle Red?”

“Quinn’s color,” says Kurt.

The friends look at the mirror in shock, knowing that "Q" will try anything to make their lives miserable.


	10. Campaigning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this out, I've been really busy with work! But I promise the next chapter will be meaty and full of more drama!

* * *

The next morning, the friends are in Santana’s kitchen having breakfast.

“Thanks for spending the night. I didn’t want to sleep alone and I didn’t want my mom or grandma to know,” says Santana.

“It’s no problem. I know how scary it is to be in a big house by yourself,” says Mercedes.

“Uh, you weren’t by yourself, you were with me,” says Kurt.

“I mean any of the other times where my parents whisked Melissa off somewhere and I was stuck at home.” She takes a sip of coffee. “Shouldn’t you go clean off your mirror before your mom or worse your grandma finds it?”

Santana starts to look nervous.

“Want me to come with?”

She nods and her and Mercedes start to go back upstairs.

“You know what, it doesn’t take three of us to clean a mirror, so why don’t you two go and I’ll just wait here,” says Kurt.

“Fine, stay down here…alone,” says Mercedes.

“Make sure you lock the door,” says Santana.

Kurt gets up from the table. “Right. You spray, I’ll wipe.” Kurt’s phone starts ringing. “Well, the creature’s back. We should’ve never unblocked our phones.”

_Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? –Q Click to view attachment_

“Open the attachment,” says Mercedes.

A video starts playing where the friends go into Santana’s bedroom and discover the mirror from the night before.

“That’s us,” says Kurt in scared manner.

“Was that shot from inside your closet?” asks Mercedes to Santana.

“’Q’ was watching us,” she answers.

The friends hesitantly walk upstairs to Santana’s room, Santana opens her closet and an object falls from the top shelf and they shriek in response.

Mercedes sees something familiar and bends down to pick it up. “Look at this.” It’s a tube of lipstick. She uncaps it and puts some on her hand. She walks over to the mirror and it matches the lipstick message from “Q”.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

At school the next morning, before the bell, Kurt walks into Blaine’s classroom.

“You owe me an apology,” he says from the doorway.

Blaine looks up from “For what?”

He walks to Blaine’s desk. “For embarrassing me yesterday. It’s almost as if you were the one being immature.”

Blaine gets up from his chair. “All I was doing was leading a class discussion.”

“No. You were bullying your students to prove a point which had nothing to do with them. So, you owe me an apology.”

Blaine takes a breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I felt like I had something to prove, I guess. It was stupid and immature and I promise to not do it again.”

“Thank you.”

Blaine reaches out for Kurt’s hands. “So, you wanna tell me why you couldn’t stay at home for the past few days?”

“No. It’s still personal and too depressing to talk about.”

“Okay, I won’t pry. But, if you ever need to talk, I’ll be here for you.”

Kurt leans in. “I know you will, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine turns away from him. “Kurt, as much as I would love to do that, we’re at school.”

“That’s the fun of it,” he whispers before leaning in leaving a soft kiss on Blaine’s lips.

“You’re a bad influence.”

“Good.”

The bell rings.

“Okay go to glee club.”

“Yes, Mr. Anderson.” Kurt walks towards the classroom door, but turns back around. “By the way, you have nothing to prove. I would choose you before anyone of these high school boys any day.” He walks out the door.

Blaine starts smiling big, but composes himself when students start filing in.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt walks into glee club at the last second and sits next to Mercedes.

“All right guys, let’s get down to business,” says Mr. Shue. “First, let’s welcome back Noah Puckerman.”

There’s a smattering of applause and he intimidates Artie a little.

“Puck, I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong.”

“Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day,” says Puck.

“Wow. What a badass, can’t believe I ever let you go,” says Santana sarcastically.

“And now, drum roll Finn.” Finn does a drum roll. “Because I have in my hand our competition for Sectionals next month. First, the acapella choir from the all-boys’ private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers.”

“Okay, hold up. Like a million awesome gay jokes just popped in my head,” says Santana.

Kurt and Mercedes give her a look and Santana shrugs in response.

“And the other team to beat—The Hipsters, a first-year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program. Now, they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs.”

“Is that legal?” asks Rachel.

“How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?” asks Mercedes.

“Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good-luck pat on the rear, and it’ll shatter her pelvis,” says Puck.

The feedback on the sound system is heard and Becky’s three tones are heard.

“Good morning McKinley High,” says Sue. “Homecoming is upon us and it’s now time to announce the Homecoming Court which will crush 99% of your misguided views about your own popularity. For Homecoming King: Finn Hudson, Sean Simmons, Nick Santiago, and Kurt Hummel. And for Homecoming Queen: Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce, and begrudgingly Rachel Berry. Congratulations. Six of you will be disappointed. Voting will open today at lunch and will be open all week. Vote often.”

Becky’s three tones are heard.

“Great job everyone!” says Mr. Shue.

The bell rings.

“See everyone tomorrow,” says Mr. Shue.

Kurt gets up. “You know Nick’s going to try to campaign with you.”

Mercedes shrugs and grabs her things. “I’m not sure I even want to campaign. But you know Sean’s gonna want to with you.”

“He can want to all he wants. But he blew it.”

Santana walks over to them. “So, who are you guys gonna campaign with?”

Mercedes and Kurt look at each other. “No one.” And walk out into the hallway with Santana following.

“But can we talk about Puck being back?” asks Kurt.

“You don’t think he had anything to do with the mirror, do you?” asks Mercedes.

Kurt shrugs. “I just think it’s weird that when Santana’s house get broken into, he gets out of juvie.”

“Look, I know Puck’s deviant. But I don’t think he would be ‘Q’. He doesn’t have brain power for that, says Santana.

“Who says he’s working alone,” says Kurt.

“Mercedes, dear!” says Mrs. Hagberg. “Sorry to interrupt, but I hope you’re as proud of your friend as I am.” She presents an award. “Congratulations! My instincts were right. This just makes it official.” She walks away from the group.

Mercedes takes the award nervously.

“What was that about?” says Santana.

“An essay contest,” answers Mercedes.

“Wait, did you win it?” asks Kurt. “Aren’t you gonna at least open the envelope?”

“Why should she?” asks Santana. “She wins an award for waking up.”

Mercedes chuckles nervously. “Don’t be jealous.”


	11. Mystery Date

* * *

Mercedes is sitting on her bed listening to music and sulking. Thinking about how much her entire family hates her now. Santana walks in with Kurt and pulls the headphones out of her ears.

“What’re you guys doing here?” asks Mercedes.

“An intervention,” says Kurt.

“We brought take-out and rag mags,” says Santana.

“But you cannot have any of those until you get out of these sweats,” says Kurt.

“Why? What’s wrong with these?” asks Mercedes.

“Nothing…except they’re starting to graft to your skin,” says Kurt.

“Well, they’re comfy,” Mercedes.

“So are mom jeans and platform flip-flops,” says Santana.

“Plus, how are we supposed to help you choose a Homecoming dress if you don’t try some on for us?” asks Kurt.

“That’s easy. I’m not going,” says Mercedes.

“What do you mean you’re not going?” asks Santana.

“You can’t just not go,” says Kurt. “What are you doing instead?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll just help plan it and then read these and then inhale a gallon of Chunky Monkey,” says Mercedes.

“Hey, look, cutting yourself off from the rest of your life is not gonna help your family,” says Kurt.

“And besides, they’ll forgive you…eventually,” says Santana.

“They’re barely speaking to me,” says Mercedes.

“People get angry. They blow up. Doesn’t mean they’re mad forever,” says Kurt.

“Kurt, she plagiarized her sister’s paper after she kissed her ex-fiancée,” says Santana. Mercedes gives her a look. “Sorry.”

“I’m just saying things can look over on Friday, and by Monday all is forgiven. Some things just take time,” says Kurt.

“Yeah, maybe,” says Mercedes.

“Okay, so you’re coming! Come on!” says Santana.

“God...I’ll think about it,” says Mercedes.

“If you’re not coming, can you at least cast an absentee ballot?” Mercedes gives her a look. “What? I need your vote.”

“Santana, stop already! You’ve got Homecoming Queen locked down,” says Mercedes.

“Really? You can rig the election?” asks Santana.

“Sorry, I have enough to do already, thanks. I’m head of the committee, half of which is out sick with the flu, so I’ll be decorating with only three other people,” says Mercedes.

“We can help ‘Cedes,” says Kurt.

“Thanks guys,” says Mercedes.

“So, Kurt, who are you gonna go with?” asks Santana.

“I think I’m gonna go stag,” answers Kurt.

“Cedes?” asks Santana.

“I might want to go with someone. I just don’t want people thinking it means more than it does,” says Mercedes.

“Are you talking about Nick?” asks Santana.

“Maybe him,” says Mercedes.

“What about Sam?” asks Santana.

“If he ever gets the courage to ask me,” says Mercedes.

“So, who are you gonna go with Tana?” asks Kurt.

“I have someone in mind. But it’s to be determined,” she answers.

“Ooh! A mystery date,” says Mercedes.

“Okay! I’m starving,” says Santana. She breaks a fortune cookie and reads it.

“What’s wrong? Bad fortune?” asks Mercedes when she notices Santana's worried face.

“Yeah, Confucius says stop being such a drama queen,” says Kurt.

“’Lions and tigers and bitches, oh my! There’s no place like Homecoming. See you there. –Q’,” Santana reads.

Mercedes grabs the bag and takes out all the fortune cookies and breaks them. They all have the same fortune.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day at school, Santana is in the cafeteria grabbing one of Sue Sylvester Master Cleanses when she runs into Dani.

“Hey,” says Santana.

“Hey,” says Dani. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah. Things have been kind of busy. Me, Mercedes and Kurt have been working on the memorial for Quinn.”

“Oh, right.”

“You going to Homecoming?”

“Um…I don’t think so. Dance music isn’t my thing. I’m not gaga for GaGa.” Santana has a sad look on her face. “So…maybe we should…try to catch up sometime?”

Santana’s face brightens. “Yeah. We should.”

Bell rings.

“I have to go to class.”

“See ya.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes is finishing up at her locker, on her way to English, when Sam walks over to her.

“Hi,” says Sam.

“Hey,” replies Mercedes.

“You are just the person I’m looking for.”

“I am? How come?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. Um…do you want to hang out tomorrow?”

“Um, I would, but I can’t. I’m going with my friends to Homecoming.”

“That’s too bad. I--I was hoping maybe you’d go with me.” He shows her the tickets.

“To Homecoming? Uh…I didn’t think after your parents’ situation you could afford it.”

“Well my parents felt bad about me having to grow-up so quickly so they splurged and gave me the money for the tickets.”

“You know I could have gotten us free tickets since I planned the dance.”

“Well I didn’t know that, but isn’t customary for the guy to pay?”

“Maybe for some girls, but not me.”

Sam smiles softly. “I should’ve known you aren’t like other girls.”

“How about this, I get the tickets for Homecoming and you can pay for the 8.99 All-You-Can-Eat Pasta Special as Breadstix?”

“Now that’s a compromise I can get behind. So, I’ll pick you up at 7:00?”

Mercedes smiles. “It’s a date.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

At his locker, Kurt is finishing up when Sean goes over to him.

“Hey Kurt,” says Sean.

Kurt turns his head. “What do you want Sean?”

“Well I was hoping if you didn’t have a date to Homecoming that you might wanna go with me?”

“I don’t think so.” Kurt starts to turn away, but Sean pulls him back.

“Kurt, I know I hurt you and I’m sincerely sorry. But please, give me another chance.”

“And why should I do that?”

Sean holds out his hand. “I have something to show you.”

Kurt takes his hand and follows him to the main hallway where Sean put up a huge poster campaigning them as the school’s first Homecoming Kings. When Kurt sees it, his breathing becomes shallow and his eyes start to gloss over.

“I know you’re a romantic underneath that tough exterior, Kurt. So, I thought a big romantic gesture would be a great starting place for you to forgive me for being an idiot.”

Kurt stays silent for a while.

“Kurt please say something.”

Kurt takes a deep breath. “I’m not saying I forgive you, but we can go together…as friends. And as much as I would like to be a trailblazer, Santana has been hard-core campaigning to be Homecoming Queen so, I’m giving my vote to her.”

“That’s fine.” A beat passes. “Maybe for prom?”

“Don’t push your luck Sean.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After lunch, Mercedes is walking in the hallway when she sees Dani.

“Hi!” greets Mercedes.

“Hey,” says Dani.

“I didn’t know you were in band,” says Mercedes when she notices the guitar Dani's carrying.

“Jazz band. I don’t march. And, sorry to say this, but I’m voting for Santana.”

“Oh! Well that’s okay cuz I’m voting for her too.” They share a laugh. “Um…okay, well, I’ll see you at Homecoming?”

“Uh. I don’t think so.”

“Too bad. I know Santana really wanted you to come.”

“Oh. Well, um…I’ll think about it.” 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After school, Santana is sitting at The Lima Bean with a familiar face.

“I knew you’d ask me out eventually,” says Karofsky. “I’m kind of Duke Stud at McKinley.”

“Give it up. I know,” says Santana.

“Know what?”

“That you’re gay.”

“What? Who told you that?”

“No one had to tell me. First, I saw you checking out Sam’s ass the other day. You know, you really need to work on your leering.”

“I didn’t. I was just seeing what jeans he was wearing.”

“Like that’s any less gay. Second, I know about your crush on Kurt.”

“How?”

“Kurt is one of my best friends. We tell each other everything. He told me about freshman year when you kissed him in the locker room.”

“What he told you is a lie to mess with me. I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“Okay, you know what? Why don’t you just settle down and let Auntie Tana here tell you a little story. It’s about you. You’re what we call a ‘late in life gay’. You’re gonna stay in the closet, get married, get drunk to have relations with your wife, have a couple kids, maybe become a state senator or a deacon, and then caught in the men’s room tapping your foot with some page, and you know what? I accept that about you.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I need you, and you need me. We play on the same team.”

“You’re…”

“Look I’m not ready to start eating jicama or get a flat top yet, either.” She shrugs. “Maybe in junior college.”

“This is garbage. I’m not gay.”

“I’m trying to help you out here. Have you ever heard of the term ‘beards’?”

Karofsky shakes his head no.

“It’s when a gay man and woman date each other to hide the fact that they’re gay. Like the Roosevelts. So, you and I are gonna be each other’s beards, and then I’m gonna win Homecoming Queen and rule the school.”

“And what if I say no?”

“Then I’m gonna tell everyone about you and your life will be over. The only straight I am is straight-up bitch." She leans in. "You in or not?”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt is over at Mercedes’ and they’re going through wardrobe options.

“Okay, so, should I go with a suit or kilt? Or should I save the kilt for prom?”

Mercedes puts on a sad smile. “They both would look great on you.”

“Cedes, I know what you’re going through. When shit went down with my family, I barely left my room. I wore my headphones and blasted _Wicked_ to drown them out. It got to the point where I’d only take them off to shower. Like, the worst part is now, anger, which is why you need to get out of the house. We will have an amazing time tonight; you, me, Sam and...Sean.”

“What? You’re going with Sean?”

“Yes, but just as friends.”

Mercedes smirks. “I knew you liked him.”

“Yeah well he’s on thin ice.”

“So, what did he do to get back in semi-good graces with you?”

“He made a poster campaigning us as the first Homecoming Kings.”

“Kurt! That’s really adorable!”

“Yeah, but after what happened at Nick’s party…he’s gonna have to earn my trust.”

“Are you sure there isn’t someone else?”

“What do you mean?”

Mercedes shrugs. “Maybe there’s someone else you’ve got your eye on.”

“Well, there’s no one.” He turns back to the closet. “So, what are you gonna wear, ‘The Bell Jar,’ or ‘Let’s Get This Party Started’?”

Mercedes laughs and looks at her dress choices.


	12. Homecoming

* * *

It’s Homecoming and everything is going smoothly. Right now, Brittany and Artie are up onstage singing Cobra Starship’s “Good Girls Go Bad.”

_**Artie:** _

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_

 _**Brittany:** _  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn’t resist_

 _**Artie:** _  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_

Right outside, Kurt and Sean are getting out of Sean’s car. Sean’s being a perfect gentleman; holding open doors, grabbing Kurt’s car door, paying for dinner.

“Hey. I know you’re trying to prove to me that I can trust you, but you don’t have to dote on me all night. I’m not that kind of person,” says Kurt.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to treat you like you’re some delicate flower.”

Kurt giggles. “It’s okay Sean. Just don’t overthink tonight.”

Sean smiles and escorts Kurt into Homecoming. The entire glee club is huddled up, save from Brittany and Artie.

“Hey! There you are! I was worried you were gonna flake out on me,” says Mercedes when she sees Kurt and Sean.

“Oh no! It’s just dinner ran a little late,” explains Kurt.

“Nice Sean!” says Nick standing next to his random date.

“Shut up dude,” says Sean exasperatedly.

“You went crawling back didn’t you Kurt?” asks Rachel.

“What do you mean Rachel?” Kurt asks exasperatedly.

“Oh, you know, no one else wanted to go with you so you went back to the guy who tried to use you for sex,” says Rachel.

“Shut up Rachel!” says Mercedes.

Rachel grabs Finn and pulls him out on the dance floor. “Come on!”

Mercedes sighs. “Unfortunately, Kurt, have to work before you can play, ‘cuz you’ve got the first shift at the beanbag toss!”

Kurt turns to Sean. “I promise it won’t take long.”

“No worries. I’ll just hang out with Nick,” replies Sean.

Kurt walks over to the bean bag toss.

Mercedes sees someone that she didn’t expect to see here tonight. She turns to Sam. “Um, will you excuse me for just one sec?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Mercedes walks over to her sister. “What are you doing here?”

Melissa scoffs. “Nice to see you, too, sis.”

“No, seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I was asked. The alumni have a former Homecoming Queen present the crown.”

“Right, and this year it’s some chick from the class of 2000.”

“I’m filling in. Apparently, she’s been vomiting since Thursday.”

Mercedes sighs. “Great.”

“Oh, by the way…they posted the winning Golden Orchid essays online, and I had a chance to read yours…or, should I say, mine?”

“Look, can we not talk about this right now? Mom and Dad already said that a retraction would be worse. And they’re not even speaking to me.”

Melissa gives Mercedes a dead smile.

“Melissa, I’m so sorry…”

“No, you’re not. You never are.” And she walks away.

...

Rachel and Finn are on the dance floor swaying to the music.

“Did you have to talk to him like that?” asks Finn, upset with how Rachel treated her brother.

“He deserved it.”

“What did he even do?”

“He chose them over me.”

“Rachel, just because other people have friends doesn’t mean they’re against you.”

“It does when they’re Mercedes and Santana.”

“Mercedes has never done anything to you and Santana hasn’t even bothered you this whole year. Despite what you say, everyone’s not against you.”

“You know, as my boyfriend, I thought you would have my back,” she says and she storms away.

...

Kurt pulls back the curtain to the bean bag toss and sees someone crouched down grabbing something from the bottom shelf. “Hey.”

The person stands up and its Blaine. “Hi. I-uh I didn’t know you were volunteering.”

“Um, Mercedes was drowning with everyone sick so Santana and I told her we would help.”

“Oh. So, can you help me set up?”

“Sure.” Kurt walks close to him and grabs the bean bags.

Blaine leans into Kurt’s ear. “You look handsome.”

Kurt giggles. “Thank you. I like your haircut.”

A student comes up to the booth. “Hey Mr. Anderson! Are you open?”

“Uh, sure Scott! Do you have your ticket?”

Scott hands over his ticket. Kurt walks over to the wheel and spins it and Scott starts throwing the bean bags and gets three in.

“Well done,” says Blaine and gives Scott a stuffed animal. He turns back to Kurt. “So, what has been going on lately? We haven’t talked in few days. I thought you were mad at me.”

“Oh no. Like I said, Mercedes needed help with planning Homecoming and she was going through a rough time with her family.”

“Oh. Well I would say tell her I’m sorry, but I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

Kurt giggles. “Probably not.”

Then, Sean comes over to the booth and interrupts the moment. “Hey Mr. Anderson, could I have my date back?”

Blaine gets a shocked look on his face. “Um, sure.”

Kurt walks from behind the booth and goes over to Sean’s side.

“Thanks Mr. Anderson,” says Sean as he puts his arm around Kurt’s waist.

“Thank you for your help Kurt,” says Blaine.

“No problem,” says Kurt and he’s pulled away by Sean.

Blaine looks after them with a heartbroken expression.

......

Outside, Santana and Karofsky are walking up to the door.

“Hold my hand you lummox! We have to make this believable,” says Santana.

“Why did I agree to this?”

“Because I know things about you and you wouldn’t want that getting out, right?”

Karofsky scoffs. “Whatever.”

“Good. Now come on,” says Santana as she drags him into the dance.

......

Back inside, Kurt and Sean walk back over to the group.

“Hey, that was a short shift,” says Mercedes.

“Yeah, I came over and I asked Anderson if I could have my date back,” says Sean.

Mercedes looks at Kurt. “You okay Kurt?”

Kurt clears his throat. “Yes. Totally fine.”

Dani walks over to the group. “Hey, Mercedes.”

“Hi!”

“Hey! You look gorgeous!” greets Kurt.

“Thank you! Um, have you guys seen Santana?” asks Dani.

“No, I was just about to text her,” replies Mercedes.

“Don’t bother,” says Kurt as he sees Santana enter the dance with Karofsky.

Dani turns around to see them and gets a disappointed look on her face and walks away from the group. And the rest of the group look shocked and horrified.

Santana walks over to the group with her date. “Hey guys.”

They stay silent in response.

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” says Karofsky as he looks longingly Kurt and walks away.

“You’re here with Karofsky?” asks Kurt harshly.

“Have you lost your mind!” says Mercedes.

“You don’t even know him,” says Santana.

“What is there to know? He’s a psychopath that bullied one of your best friends,” says Mercedes.

“He has every reason to hate me,” says Kurt.

“Well he doesn’t,” says Santana.

“Santana, if he was dangerous, is dangerous, he will always be dangerous,” says Mercedes.

Santana scoffs. “Wow. I thought you of all people would understand,” says Santana as she walks away.

“Santana, wait,” says Mercedes as she goes after her.

Santana turns around suddenly. “Why are you doing this? Aren’t you always telling me to follow my feelings and not to let other people’s opinions stop me?”

“Yes, yes, I did, but that was when I thought you were taking Dani.”

“Dani?! Why would I take Dani?”

Karofsky walks over to them. “Hey. You wanna go play some games?”

Santana takes his hand. “Sure.” And they walk away.

...

In another part of the dance, Sam is standing near the raffle where the prize is a car.

“So, did you buy a raffle ticket yet?” says Melissa as she walks over to Sam.

“Not yet. “

“Where’s Mercedes? Did she leave you all alone?”

“It’s cool. I like people-watching.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I mean, most guys would be uncomfortable being…used like this, but if you’re not, then no one’s getting hurt.”

“Uh. What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Mercedes, you know, dating you to piss off our dad. She’s always trying something new to make him crazy.” She sighs. “You really should buy a ticket. That is a beautiful car.” And she walks away from Sam leaving him to doubt this date with Mercedes. 

...

“Did I miss something? When did she start hanging out with Karofsky?” asks Kurt as he and Mercedes are trying to talk privately while watching Santana and Karofsky.

“I have no idea. I’ve never even seen her talk to him,” replies Mercedes.

“There you are,” says Sean when he and Sam come up to them.

“You keep disappearing on us,” says Sam.

“Yes, we…had to…get ice,” lies Mercedes.

“Hey, wanna dance?” asks Sam to Mercedes.

“Let’s do it,” replies Mercedes. And he leads her on the dance floor where Rachel has just taken the stage to sing.

 _ **Rachel:**_  
_Lying in my bed_  
_I hear the clock tick and think of you_  
_Caught up in circles_  
_Confusion is nothing new_  
  
_Flashback, warm nights_  
_Almost left behind_  
_Suitcases of memories_  
_Time after_

“Can I have this dance Kurt?” asks Sean.

Kurt smiles softly. “Yes, you can.”

Sean leads them on the dance floor and start swaying to the music.

A little away from them, Sam and Mercedes are swaying to the music as well.

“You know this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” says Mercedes.

“Really? Why is that?” asks Sam.

“Just a lot has happened over the last few months and it’s fun to feel like a typical high schooler for once.”

“Well I’m glad I can give you that.” Mercedes smiles at him. “And can I just say, you look beautiful.”

Mercedes looks into his eyes and he leans into kiss her.

 _ **Rachel:**_  
_If you’re lost, you can look and you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you, I’ll be waiting_  
_Time after time_  
  
_If you’re lost, you can look and you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting_  
_Time after time_  
  
_Time after time_  
_Time after time_  
_Time after time_

The music ends and they pull away from each other.

“You wanna go over to the fortune teller?” asks Sam. “I’m feeling kind of lucky about our future.”

Mercedes giggles. “Sure.”

They walk over to the booth and sit down in the chairs. When they sit, Mercedes has a clear view of Santana and Karofsky.

“There’s a lot anxiety in these cards,” says the Fortune Teller. “Are you a worrier?” she asks Mercedes as she looks over at Santana and Karofsky.

“Mercedes?” asks Sam.

“Huh? Oh, um, I guess so,” replies Mercedes.

The Fortune Teller gestures to a card. “This indicates a journey. It’s unclear whether it’s a journey from the past or in the future, but I’m seeing an image. You could be taking care of someone. They could be…hurt.”

“What else do they say?” asks Mercedes.

Now, Artie and Tina take the stage to start getting everyone moving again.

 _ **Artie:**_  
_One, two, three, uh_  
  
_My baby don’t mess around_  
_Because she loves me so_  
_And this I know for sho’_  
_Uh_  
  
_But does she really wanna_  
_But can’t stand to see me_  
_Walk out the door_  
_Eh_  
  
_Don’t try to fight the feelin’_  
_Cause the thought alone_  
_Is killing me right now_  
_Uh_  
  
_Thank god for mom and dad_  
_For sticking two together_  
_Cause we don't know how_  
_Uh_  
  
_**Tina** :_  
_Hey ya, hey ya_  
_Hey ya, hey ya_  
_Hey ya, hey ya_  
_Hey ya, hey ya_

Santana finishes her game with Karofsky and looks over to see Dani looking over at her.

Santana leans over to Karofsky. “I’ll be back in a sec, okay?” She walks over to Dani. “What did you tell Mercedes about us?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Why did she think you’d be my date?”

“I don’t know. She came up to me. Shouldn’t you be with _your_ date?”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Don’t make a big deal out of this.”

“I’m not, you are, and I don’t know why, since you’ve clearly moved on, anyway.”

“I told you I needed space.”

“Yeah, and I’m giving you space…to come to grips with who you are, not to hide it.”

Santana sighs. “I’m not hiding anything.”

“Then look me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings for me and I’ll leave you alone for good.”

Santana looks away knowing she can’t do that and Dani walks away from her with a knowing smirk.

 _**Tina (Artie):** _  
_Hey ya_  
_Hey ya (Oh-oh)_  
_Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet your daddy)_  
_Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want you in my caddy, oh-oh)_  
_Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet yo’ mama)_  
_Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want to make you holla, oh-oh)_  
_Hey ya (I’m, oh-oh, I'm)_  
_Hey ya (I’m just being honest, oh-oh, I’m just being honest)_  
_Hey ya (Hey, alright now)_

Kurt and Sean are on the dance floor when Blaine sees them from afar, getting jealous.

Back at the Fortune Teller booth, she flips over a card and gestures to it. “When this card is reversed, it indicates something from which you are running away.”

Blaine walks past Kurt and Sean and Kurt sees him exiting the dance. He whispers into Sean’s ear about being right back and follows Blaine out.

“The ‘Lovers’ is a joyful card, but paired with judgment, it means there’s something wrong with this couple. It’s a bad match.” She flips over another one and gestures. “Here, there’s darkness in him, maybe even violence or vengeance.” She flips over another card. There’s a message from “Q” on it. “Where did this come from?” **KISS BYE-BYE TO YOUR B.F.F.**

Mercedes sees the card and starts getting worried. She looks up from the table and sees that Kurt, Santana, and Karofsky are missing.

......

Kurt catches up to Blaine in the hallway.

“Blaine, wait!” Blaine stops. “Just let me talk for a second, please. I didn’t tell you about the date because it doesn’t mean what you think it means. It’s just a friendly date. I’m not interested in Sean anymore.”

Blaine turns around. “Anymore?”

“I had a huge crush on him freshman year and he didn’t like me back. But after I became a Cheerio he started flirting with me relentlessly. And I knew then he just liked me for my popularity, not me.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I can’t take it if you’re walking around hating me.”

“Hate you? The only person I hate right now is myself for asking too much of you. Seeing you out there tonight, out on the dance floor, having fun with guys your own age, not sneaking around and holing up with me in my apartment to watch videos and eat one of the three things I can cook? Because…because I can’t take you to the movies. I can’t take you out to a nice restaurant, and for the record…I could never hate you. You’re too important to me.” Blaine sighs. “I have to go.” He turns to walk away, but turns back. “We’ll talk later.” And he leaves.

Kurt stands in the middle of the hallway and smiles to himself.

......

Santana finishes touching up her makeup and walks out of the bathroom where Karofsky is waiting for her.

“Oh! You scared me.”

“Sorry. You okay? You seemed kinda sad when you walked out earlier.” Santana stays silent. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No. Let’s go back inside. They’re going to announce King and Queen soon.”

Santana and Karofsky walk back into Homecoming just in time. Melissa is up onstage about to announce the winners.

“And don’t forget to buy your raffle tickets for a chance to win a brand-new Toyota Corolla. That is one sweet ride,” advertises Melissa. “And now, for the reason we’re all here. I can still remember the feeling of joy I had when, as a McKinley student, I heard my name called. Please welcome your new Homecoming King and Queen, Sean Simmons and Santana Lopez!”

The crowd cheers as both Sean and Santana walking to get their crown.

“Let’s hear it for your new King and Queen!” says Melissa.

The crowd cheers one more time.

Karofsky walks over to Kurt and whispers into his ear. “Can I talk to you?”

“There’s not much to say. You threatened to kill me.”

“Please. I want to apologize.”

Kurt sighs. “Fine.” He leads them both out.

Sean and Santana walk offstage and huddle up with the glee club.

“Congratulations Santana,” says Rachel begrudgingly.

“Thanks Man Hands,” says Santana proudly.

“Nice job dude,” says Nick.

“Thanks dude,” replies Sean. He starts to look around for Kurt. “Has anyone seen Kurt?”

“Yeah. Where’s Karofsky?” asks Santana.

......

Kurt and Karofsky walk into a classroom upstairs.

“So, you wanted to apologize?” says Kurt.

“Yeah. I’m really sorry Kurt.”

“For what?”

“For threatening to kill you and making you keep this big secret about me.”

“You’re not making me do anything. I don’t believe in outing people.”

“I know and I’m grateful. I guess the only reason I treated you so badly was because I was jealous. I still am jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”

“Of Sean.”

“Why are you jealous of him?”

“Because he gets to have you.” Karofsky starts walking closer to him. “He doesn’t deserve you Kurt.”

Kurt backs up into a desk. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying…” He takes a deep breath. “I’m saying I like you. When I kissed you, it wasn’t out of hate. I-I really like you Kurt.” Karofsky grabs his hands. “And I know you don’t trust me, but you could learn to.”

Kurt takes his hands away. “David, thank you for saying those kind words and apologizing, but I don’t think this is going to work out. You’re in the closet and I’m out and proud. I don’t want to be shoved back in because you’re not ready yet. And I have someone that I care about deeply and that wouldn’t be fair to them. But we can always talk if you need to.” Kurt smiles sadly at him and starts walking towards the door.

Karofsky starts getting pissed and blocks Kurt’s path. “No. You’re not walking away from this. We have something and you’re too blinded to see it.”

“David, you’re scaring me.”

He touches Kurt’s face softly and whispers, “I’m gonna make you see it, Kurt.” He grabs Kurt’s face and starts kissing him.

......

Mercedes is on the phone trying to call Kurt. “Shit! He’s not picking up.”

“We need to go look for him,” says Sean.

“Start texting him,” says Santana to Sean. “Let’s go guys.” She and Mercedes start leads the glee club out of the dance.

...

Kurt pushes Karofsky away from him and grabs a big textbook and hit him with it. Karofsky stumbles away from him and Kurt runs out of the room.

“Somebody help me!” yells Kurt.

“Kurt, wait!” yells Karofsky as he runs after him.

...

“Where is he?” asks Finn as the group walks around the school.

“Maybe they left together,” says Rachel.

...

Kurt starts sobbing as he runs down the hall. “Somebody help me, please! Get away from me!”

...

Mercedes and the glee club hear Kurt cries for help. “That’s him!” They start running toward the sound.

 ...

“Somebody help! Somebody!”

...

“Kurt!” yells Sean with the group.

...

“Get away from me!” Kurt yells at Karofsky.

“Kurt, wait!” yells Karofsky.

“Somebody help me! Get away! Leave me alone!” Kurt releases a blood curdling scream.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starships, Time after Time (Glee Version), and Hey Ya! (Glee Version)


	13. Hangover

* * *

The glee club is on the second floor trying to look for Kurt as the bass from the music downstairs is prominent, matching their heartbeats.

“Kurt!” yells Mercedes.

“Kurt!” yells Santana.

“Kurt, are you up here?” asks Sean.

“Kurt?” asks Finn.

The lights start to fritz.

“Um, why don’t we split up?” suggests Sean.

“Um, why don’t we not?” asks Santana.

“San, you can come with me,” says Brittany.

“Why do we have to split up at all?” asks Santana.

“So, we can cover more ground,” says Mercedes. “The more ground we cover, the sooner we can find Kurt.”

“Fine,” says Santana.

“Okay; Sam, Finn, Sean, Rachel and Nick come with me. And Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, and Puck go with Santana. Once you find him, meet outside. We don’t people speculating before we know what’s happening,” says Mercedes.

Sean unlocks his phone and hits Kurt’s number.

“Who are you calling?” asks Mercedes.

“I’m trying him until he picks up,” explains Sean.

Kurt’s ringtone plays in the distance ("Defying Gravity").

“That’s Kurt’s phone, I’d know that ringtone anywhere,” says Rachel.

Downstairs, the music ends and the bass that matches their heartbeats’ ends. The group walks toward Kurt’s phone. It was dropped outside of the classroom where he and Karofsky were. Sean picks it up and the group walk toward the classroom and Mercedes pushes open the door.

“Kurt?” asks Mercedes.

The walk in and see the skirmish that happened between Kurt and Karofsky. They see blood on the floor.

“Is that blood?” asks Santana.

“No, don’t go there,” warns Mercedes.

“Why not? He was up here with Karofsky,” says Finn.

“Okay, let's go look for him,” says Mercedes. And the two groups leave the room.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

At the same time, Karofsky is racing in his car with Kurt unconscious in the backseat, bleeding from his forehead. Karofsky stops in front of the hospital and parks the car. He gets out of the car and grabs Kurt from the back and carries him bridal style in the hospital.

“Somebody help him, please! We need help over here!”

A nurse comes over and takes Kurt out of Karofsky’s arms. “We got him, son,” says the nurse as he puts Kurt on a gurney.

“Please be careful!” yells Karofsky.

A doctor rushes over and starts giving orders as they push Kurt through the double doors. “Let’s move him into Trauma 1. Nurse, check his vitals.”

Karofsky starts to go with them, but is stopped by another nurse. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait out here, sir.”

Karofsky lets a tear slip out as he watches Kurt being wheeled back.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Back at the dance, the groups meet in the parking lot.

“We couldn’t find them,” says Artie.

“Us either,” says Sam.

“But we saw that Karofsky’s car is missing,” says Santana.

“Most likely, Karofsky took Kurt,” says Tina.

“Dammit!” yells Sean. He turns to Mercedes. “What’re we gonna do?”

Mercedes has tears in her eyes. “I—I don’t know! I don’t know what to do!”

Everyone is standing around, not knowing how to find Karofsky now. They hear sirens go by and Puck gets an idea.

“Wait! Now I know you said you didn’t want to go there, but we saw blood, right?” starts Puck.

“Right,” says Mercedes.

“What if Karofsky took him to the hospital?” asks Puck.

They all starts looking at each other.

“I say we go,” says Mike.

Mercedes sniffles. “Okay, let’s got to the hospital.”

“What about me?” asks Santana.

“You can come with us,” says Mercedes.

Everyone goes to their respective cars and race toward the hospital.

......

When they get there, Mercedes and Santana go right up to the desk while everyone else takes a seat. “Hi, we were wondering if a young man was admitted here a while ago?”

“Who’s asking?” asks the nurse.

“His friends.”

“I’m sorry, but if you aren’t family, I can’t release that information.”

Finn gets up from his chair and goes to the desk. “Excuse me, I’m his brother, so, please, tell me what happened to him.”

“Kurt Hummel, right?” asks the nurse.

“Yes,” says Finn.

“It seems that his date dropped him off with a gash in head. Upon further inspection, his head was cracked open. He was wheeled immediately into surgery, but they should be almost done.”

“What do you mean his date dropped him off?” asks Mercedes.

“His date came in carrying him in his arms. He tried to go back there with Mr. Hummel, but I stopped him. He left soon after.”

“Fucking coward,” mutters Santana.

“Have you called our parents?” asks Finn.

“Yes, they said they would be here as soon as possible.”

“Okay, thank you,” says Finn as he, Mercedes, and Santana leave the desk. “So, what do we do now?”

“Wait,” says Mercedes as she, Santana, and Finn sit.

When Finn sits next to Rachel, he sees her crying softly. “What’s wrong Rach?”

She sniffles. “I shouldn’t have said those things to him. He was trying to be a friend and I was a bitch to him.”

“You weren’t a bitch.” Rachel looks at him. “Yeah, you were kind of a bitch.”

Rachel looks shocked.

“But now you can apologize to him and you guys can make up finally.” He puts his arm around her and she leans her head on his shoulder.

...

A little while later, But and Carole burst through the doors of the hospital.

“Where’s my son?” yells Burt at the nurse.

“Burt, calm down, sweetheart,” soothes Carole.

“Mr. Hummel, I presume?” asks the nurse.

Burt takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Kurt just got out of surgery and they’re moving him to his room. I’ll come get you when he’s settled in.”

“Thank you,” says Carole.

Burt and Carole walk away from the desk and find places to sit.

Burt sits down next to Mercedes and whispers to her. “What the hell happened?”

Mercedes takes a breath. “I honestly have no idea Mr. Hummel.”

“Who was his date again?”

“Sean, but he’s not to blame. He’s been worried sick as much as the rest of us. Karofsky is the one to blame.”

“That kid again?”

“Yeah. We were all watching Sean and Santana get their crowns at the dance and we all turned around and Kurt and Karofsky were gone.”

“I’m gonna beat his ass the next time I see him.”

“You want help?”

Burt and Mercedes look at each other and start chuckling.

“Hummel family?” says the nurse.

Everyone looks up at her.

“Kurt’s in his room.”

Everyone starts getting up.

“Um, only five at time, please.”

“Mercedes and Santana should go,” says Rachel. “You’re his best friends.”

“You’re his best friend, too, Rachel,” says Mercedes.

“Just tell us if he’s okay?” asks Sean.

“Of course, we will,” says Santana.

The Hummel-Hudson family, Mercedes, and Santana follow the nurse back to Kurt’s room, 206.

“Now, since he just got out of surgery, he’s still going to be sleeping from the anesthesia. And he’s going to be kind of out of it from the morphine,” explains the nurse. “You guys can visit for a few minutes, but you can come back tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you,” says Carole. And the nurse walks away.

Burt opens the door and everyone files in. Seeing Kurt’s head bandaged up, his beautiful face scared. The only sound in the room is Kurt’s heartbeat beeping on the monitor.

“I can’t believe this happened,” says Burt.

“I can’t either, but at least nothing too terrible happened,” says Carole.

“You’re right, honey.”

“I could kill Karofsky for doing this,” says Finn.

“I could too, but violence isn’t going to solve this,” says Mercedes.

“That kid needs to be locked up somewhere,” says Burt. He sighs heavily. “Okay, how about you kids tell the others Kurt is okay and get home. I don’t want your parents worried sick about you. We’ll see you at home Finn.”

“Okay,” all three of the say. They all walk out of the room and head back to the waiting room.

Sean is the first one to see them and he jumps up. “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” says Mercedes. “But we couldn’t stay long. The nurse said we can all come back tomorrow.”

“Let’s go get some rest guys,” says Santana.

Mercedes walks over to Sean. "Hey, he's gonna be okay."

Sean nods his head.

"Oh, can I have Kurt's phone?"

"Oh yeah," says Sean as he hands over Kurt's phone. "Let's go home."

And the glee club leaves the hospital, holding each other a little tighter after what’s happened.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next morning, Mercedes texts the glee club to meet up at the hospital so they can visit Kurt. A little while later, the entirety of the glee club is shoved into Kurt’s hospital room with Burt and Carole watching over him.

Kurt sits up in his bed greets everyone. “Hey.”

“Burt, why don’t we go get some coffee, sweetheart?” suggests Carole, knowing Kurt would want some alone time with his friends.

Burt nods and both him and Carole head to the cafeteria.

“'Hey?' that’s all you have to say?” asks Santana.

“What would you like me to say Santana?”

“How about what happened?”

“San, how about we let him wake up first,” says Mercedes.

She sighs and sits on Kurt’s bed. “Sorry to say this Lady Face but the hospital gown look doesn’t work on you.”

Kurt laughs. “I’m glad you’re here to tell me the truth.” He sighs. “So, when you and Sean were getting your crowns, Karofsky came over to me and asked if we could talk alone. He said he wanted to apologize. So, we left the dance and went upstairs to an empty classroom. He started by apologizing for threatening to kill me and kissing me. He then proceeded to tell me that he didn’t kiss me out of hate, but that he likes me. And that he’s jealous of Sean.”

Sean perks up. “Of me? Why?”

“Because he thinks that we’re together. That it should be me and him together. That I can learn to trust him. But I told him that can’t be with him. It wouldn’t work out. So, I started to walk away from him, but he pulled me back and told me that he’s going to show me that we’re good together. H-he grabbed my face and kissed me, but I pushed him away from me and smacked a book in his face. I ran out of the classroom and he started chasing me. I ran outside and fell down and apparently cracked my head open.”

“So, the blood in the classroom wasn’t yours?” asks Mercedes.

“No, his nose started bleeding when I hit him in the face. At least he was nice enough to bring to the hospital.”

“As scary as it is, I think he would do anything for you,” says Mercedes.

“Or maybe someone else?” asks Santana.

“Do you think we should talk about this right now?” asks Kurt.

“Talk about what?” asks Finn.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I think we should tell them. There’s strength in numbers and I don’t want what happened last night to happen again. Us not knowing who to trust. And I trust you guys more than anyone,” says Mercedes as she holds Kurt’s hand and looks at the the glee club.

“I trust you guys, too,” says Kurt and he and Mercedes look at Santana.

Santana nods.

Mercedes takes a deep breath. “Obviously, you guys can’t tell anyone, not even Mr. Shue. But, there’s someone named ‘Q’ who’s been terrorizing us since school started.”

“What?” says Finn.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” asks Tina.

“Because there are things that ‘Q’ knows that we don’t want anyone to know,” explains Mercedes.

“And you can’t tell us?” asks Rachel.

“Unfortunately, no, but now you guys know if something wrong happens who's to blame,” says Mercedes.

“Who is to blame?” asks Sean.

“That’s the problem, we don’t know who it is,” says Kurt.

“Do you guys have any ideas?” asks Artie.

“Well, the biggest one being Quinn,” says Santana.

“Anyone else?” asks Puck.

Mercedes shakes her head no. “These are things that only Quinn could’ve know.” She giggles. “Sometimes I think it could be my sister, but she’s too preoccupied with herself.”

Kurt laughs and then yawns. “As much as I love this truth sharing circle, I’m exhausted.”

“Say no more Lady Face,” says Santana.

Everyone starts to leave the room and telling Kurt to feel better soon.

“Oh! Here’s your phone back Kurt,” says Mercedes as she pulls it out of her bag.

“Thank God!” yells Kurt as he grabs the phone out of Mercedes’ hands. He starts texting Blaine after he sees the 10 missed calls and millions of texts.

“Kurt, can I talk to you?” asks Rachel from the doorway.

“We’ll talk later, Kurt,” says Mercedes and her and Santana leave the room.

Rachel pulls up a chair to Kurt’s bedside.

“So, what do you want?” asks Kurt.

“I wanted to apologize for being a horrible friend,” says Rachel.

“Because I chose Mercedes and Santana over you? That I crawl back to people who just use me? That I told you what you needed to hear and was too selfish to realize it?”

“You were absolutely right about me being selfish and I’m so sorry for saying that about you and Sean. It was uncalled for.”

He sighs. “It’s okay. We’ve had worse arguments than that.”

“Kurt, I, um- Look, I’ll say it till the day I die. You’re the most talented person that I’ve ever met and you’ve taken more risks in your life than I ever have or ever will, and I just-I don’t want another minute to go by without telling you that I love you and you’re my best friend and I’m just glad that you're okay.”

“God, you’re sappy.”

She laughs shakily.

“But you’re my best friend too. And you know I love you.”

Rachel gets up and walks over to his bed and gives him a hug.


	14. Wanky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Reynolds is played by Wyatt Nash

* * *

On Monday, after school, Mercedes and Santana go back to the hospital to talk to Kurt privately.

“So, when are you getting out of here?” asks Mercedes as she sits down on Kurt’s bed.

“They said I get to go home tomorrow,” answers Kurt. “Have you heard anything about David?”

Santana shakes her head. “He wasn't in school today. I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding all of us.”

“That sounds about right,” says Kurt. “So…we told them.”

Mercedes laughs shakily. “Yeah. I should’ve talked to you guys about it first, but I’m so scared something’s going to happen to us and we won’t have anyone.”

“I totally get it. When Karofsky was chasing me, I felt isolated and terrified. Like I was in a nightmare and I couldn’t wake up.”

“I know how that feels. It’s how I feel right now,” says Santana. “But we’ve gotta figure this out if we wanna make it out alive.”

“I do too, but there’s so much that we don’t know or where to start,” says Mercedes. “Think we should start a murder board?” she scoffs.

Kurt smirks. “Not a bad idea.”

Mercedes looks outside the room and sees the police talking to Burt and Carole. “Why are the police here?”

“To get a statement,” answers Kurt. “My dad is adamant about going after David and his family. To his defense, David did commit a crime.”

...

“Something about this doesn’t make sense. David brought Kurt to the hospital and left him here. The hospital security cameras confirmed it. David handed him over to a nurse and ran off?” asks the police officer.

“David wasn’t his date. Sean was,” clarifies Carole.

“So, how did Kurt and David end up together?” asks the officer.

“We don’t know,” says Burt. “You’ll have to talk to Kurt.”

“Did David go to the dance with anyone?” asks the officer.

“We assume so, we don’t know for sure,” says Carole.

“Okay, let me go speak to Kurt and I’ll send this statement to the station,” says the officer.

...

“What do you think’s gonna happen with the police?” asks Santana.

“I honestly have no idea,” answers Kurt. “Maybe nothing if there’s not a strong case against him.”

“Do you think he’s going to ask about your history with Karofsky?” asks Mercedes.

“Most likely,” Kurt sighs. “I just don’t why we couldn’t do this until I was home and not in this hell hole anymore.”

The police officer knocks on the door. “Hi, Kurt, my name is Officer Henry Reynolds. I’m going to be handling your case.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” says Kurt.

“Wanky,” whispers Santana to Mercedes.

“We’ll talk to you later Kurt,” says Mercedes and she pulls Santana out of the room.

Kurt chuckles nervously. “I’m sorry about her. She speaks her mind a lot.”

Henry chuckles as he grabs a chair and pulls it closer to Kurt’s bed. “Believe it or not, I get that a lot. So, your parents tell me you’ve been having problems with David Karofsky for a while?”

“Um, yes. Freshman year he cornered me in the locker room and forced me to kiss him. I pushed him away and he punched a locker and stormed out.”

“What did he after the incident?”

“He threatened to kill me. I didn’t tell anyone at first, but my dad can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be.”

Henry chuckles again. “I’ve gathered. He told me he went to the principal at the time and David was briefly suspended?”

“Yes, but there wasn’t any evidence that he was bullying me or cornered me in the locker room, so, he came back to school.”

“What was his behavior sophomore year?”

“Same old, same old. He didn’t force himself on me, but him and his buddy Azimio still tried to make my life hell even though I was dealing with a loss.”

“Quinn Fabray?”

Kurt clears his throat. “Yes.”

Henry puts his pen down and looks Kurt straight in the eye. “Explain to me what happened during Homecoming.”

Kurt take a deep breath. “When my friends Santana and Sean were getting their crowns, David came over to me and asked if we could talk alone."

"So, David wasn't your date?"

"No, he went to the dance with Santana."

"Your friend brought your bully to the dance?"

Kurt nods. "I honestly don't know what she was thinking." He sighs. "So, anyway, he said he wanted to apologize. So, we left the dance and went upstairs to an empty classroom. He started by apologizing for threatening to kill me and kissing me. He then proceeded to tell me that he didn’t kiss me out of hate, but that he likes me. And that he’s jealous of Sean. David thought he and I are together. But David said that it should be me and him together. That I can learn to trust him. But I told him that I can’t be with him. It wouldn’t work out. So, I started to walk away from him, but he pulled me back and told me that he’s going to show me that we’re good together. He grabbed my face and kissed me, but I pushed him away from me and smacked a book in his face. I ran out of the classroom and he started chasing me. I ran outside and fell down and apparently cracked my head open.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Kurt. But the good thing is, since this happened on school grounds, I’ll be able to find evidence.”    

Kurt looks at him confused. “All the bullying happened on school grounds and the school board said there was insufficient evidence.”

“Kurt, it sounds to me that the school board just wanted this problem to go away. I promise you I will help you and your family out with getting this kid in jail.”

Kurt sighs. “Thank you.”

Henry starts gathering his things. “We’ll talk later.” And he leaves the room.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes and Santana are in Santana’s room after they visited Kurt at the hospital.

“Is that the car you won outside?” asks Mercedes.

Santana nods her head.

“Okay, how do you go to Homecoming, bring a psychopath as a date, and then win a Corolla in a raffle? I need to talk to you about your karma.”

“Why did you think I would take Dani to the dance?”

“What?”

“You thought I wanted her as my date. Why?”

“'Q' sent me a picture…of you and Dani kissing. So, can I just ask? I mean, you took Karofsky to the dance, but then you took that picture with Dani.”

“I think I know what I want, but if I say yes to Dani, everything would change. You know it would.”

“Yeah, it would. You wouldn’t have to pretend to be you’re someone you’re not."

“But what if I’m wrong? What if I’m not…that person?”

“Tana, you’re not signing a contract. You were Santana dating Puck, and now you’re Santana dating Dani. We love Santana…most of the time.”

Santana chuckles.

“No one cares who you’re with.”

“Really? Have you met my grandma? Alma Lopez and her perfect Latina granddaughter.” She checks the time. “I gotta go. I have to go back to school so Artie can take Sean and I’s make-up picture for the yearbook.”

“Think he’s gonna ask you about Kurt?”

“Most likely.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Blaine walks into the hospital and goes up to the nurse’s station. “Hi, excuse me, I’m looking for Kurt Hummel’s room.”

“Who’s asking?”

“His teacher, Mr. Anderson. His parents wanted me to bring his schoolwork.”

“He’s in room 206.”

“Thank you.” And Blaine walks to the elevator and rides it to the second floor. He finds Kurt’s room and looks inside to see if anyone’s there. When he doesn’t, he opens the door and walks over to Kurt’s bed quietly. He sees the scars on Kurt’s face and leans over and kisses him gently on the forehead.

Kurt stirs awake.

“Hi,” whispers Blaine.

“Hi. I’ve missed you.”

Blaine sits on Kurt’s bed. “I’ve missed you too. School’s boring without you.”

Kurt smiles. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sashaying down the halls again soon enough.”

Blaine chuckles. “Good. How are you feeling?”

“Better. I get to go home in a couple hours. My parents went home to get a change of clothes for me and bag to bring back.”

Blaine pouts. “So, I can’t stay long?”

“No, but you can throw rocks at my window and climb the tree outside my room.”

Blaine smiles. “I may take you up on that.” He sighs. “I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t see you again.”

Kurt sits up in the bed. “You were really that worried about me?”

“Of course, I was. I still am. When I couldn’t get ahold of you. I didn’t know what to think.” He takes Kurt’s hand. “I care about you so much. And I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you were in trouble and I couldn’t help you.”

“None of this is your fault Blaine. And trust me, if I could’ve called you I would’ve.” He leans over and kisses Blaine. “How about tonight you sneak into my room and we watch _Project Runway_?”

Blaine laughs. “I thought you’d never ask.” He leans over and kisses Kurt.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana knocks on the door of the yearbook room. “You said 4:30, right? Am I early?”

“No, you’re on time,” answers Artie.

“Well, the custodian didn’t even want to let me in. You told him we were doing a make-up picture, right?”

“Who, Carl? Yeah, twice. He’s out of it. Thirty years of breathing floor wax does wicked things to your brain. Then there’s the vodka.”

Santana chuckles and takes out her phone to check out her makeup. “Ugh. I've gotten like three hours of sleep over the past few days. I look like something Carl coughed up.”

“Well, I think you look prettier than you did Saturday night, if that’s, like, possible.”

She smiles. “Thanks Artie.” She looks over and sees the crown. “Is that the crown? Jesus, it’s tiny.”

“I can make it look bigger in the picture. You know, if you tilt your head to the right…”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…it always seemed so huge. You know, last year’s picture of the Homecoming Queen outside the gym.”

“Yeah, I know, I took it. But Samantha Simms is kind of a pinhead. Although her head did get a lot bigger after she won.” He shrugs. “It happens.”

Sean knocks on the door.

“Hey,” greets Artie.

“Hey. So, uh, we gonna do this or not? Cuz I wanted to go visit Kurt again,” says Sam.

“Got it. If you guys wouldn’t mind standing near the backdrop. We can finish in about 30 minutes.”

Santana and Sean walk over to the backdrop.

“Okay, Sean, could you scooch a little bit closer to Santana and put your hands on her hips?”

Sean puts his hands on her hips.

“Yep, that’s it. That’s it. Okay, heads up, shoulders back. Think Camelot.”

“Just take the picture, Artie,” says Sean annoyed.

“You know, I’m just not loving this light,” says Artie. He starts moving lights around.

“By the time you get to the hospital, he’ll probably be gone,” whispers Santana to Sean.

Sean looks at her confused.

“He’s being released today.”

“You know if you didn’t bring that psychopath to Homecoming none of this would’ve happened.”

“Don’t you think I feel bad enough?”

“No 'cuz you only think of yourself. Rachel was right about you.”

“What?”

Artie finishes setting the lights. “Okay, much, much better. Ready, your majesties? Smile for the peasants.” He takes a picture.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes has just gotten home with some take-out in her hands and starts heading upstairs.

“How’s Kurt?” asks Melissa as she sits on the couch reading a magazine.

“He’s fine,” replies Mercedes. “He’s probably released by now.”

“That’s good.”

“Sam told me what you said to him.”

“What?”

“At the dance. That I’m using him to piss of Dad.”

Melissa smiles slightly.

“How could you do that?”

“How could you kiss my ex-fiancé?” Melissa asks and she storms out of the house and into the barn.

Mercedes rolls her eyes and heads upstairs. She gets to her room and gets her computer set up to watch Netflix when she gets a text.

_Mind some company? - Sam_

She smiles. _Please! Got a lot of takeout. - Mercedes_

The doorbell rings and she goes downstairs to answer it. When she opens the door, she sees Sam on the other side. “How’d you get here so fast?”

He shrugs. “I was already in the neighborhood.” He walks into the house and she closes the door behind him.

“So, do you mind Netflix and Chinese on my bed?”

“Sounds perfect.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Artie takes a picture and looks at it on his camera. He gets an idea. “Okay. This…this may be a bad idea, but…we should get one of the Queen sitting on your lap,” he suggests.

“No. No, we’re done here,” says Sean.

“Sean, he’s doing his job. He’s not trying to torture us,” says Santana.

“Could’ve fooled me,” says Sean.

“I could Photoshop pants on you,” offers Artie.

“I said we’re done,” says Sean firmly. “I didn’t even want to take this stupid picture anyway.”

“Look, I get it. You’re mad at me because of what happened with Kurt. Fine, be mad. But stop being a little bitch and be happy that he didn’t die.” Santana starts gathering her things. “Did you get what you needed?” she asks Artie.

“Yes,” says Artie.

“Good.” And she storms out of the yearbook room. But she coincidentally runs in to Dani as she's leaving Jazz Band practice. “Oh! I’m sorry. Look, I know you don’t want to talk to me, but could you listen to me for a sec? I wanted to give you a heads-up. That picture of you and me kissing? It’s probably gonna be seen by a lot of people.”

“I won’t lose sleep over it. That’s you, not me,” says Dani.

“I’m not gonna lose any more sleep, either. I miss you…and…”

“And?”

“And I want to try to make this work.”

“Wow. When did this happen? The last time I saw you, you were slow-dancing with Karofsky at Homecoming who then put your friend in the hospital.”

“Dani…can we just talk about you and me?”

“How do I know you won’t flake on me again?”

“Because I’m trying this new thing called being honest with myself. How am I doing so far?”

“Decent.” And Dani walks away from Santana with a smirk on her face.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Later that night, Kurt’s in his room halfway sleeping when he hears rocks being thrown at his window. He smiles and walks over to the balcony. He opens the door and sees Blaine’s smiling face down below. “Hi.”

“Hey. So, how do you expect me to get up there?”

“You see that tree?”

Blaine starts laughing. “The things I do for you.” He walks over to the tree and starts climbing. He has a little trouble at first, but soon enough he’s swinging his foot over Kurt’s railing. “I’m getting too old for this.”

Kurt starts laughing. “Come on.”

Blaine gets inside Kurt’s room and takes off his jacket and drapes it over Kurt’s desk chair. “So, where are your parents?”

“Downstairs, probably asleep on the couch.”

“And your brother?”

“Out with Rachel.”

“So, all we have to do is be quiet?” He kisses Kurt’s neck.

“Yes,” whispers Kurt. He grabs Blaine’s face and kisses him, but he feels vibrations. “What’s that?”

“It’s my phone.” Blaine takes it out and sees who’s calling. “Let me take this, okay? I’ll be right back.” He walks out of the room and into Kurt’s bathroom and closes the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, Blaine walks out of the bathroom.

“Everything okay?” asks Kurt.

“Yes, everything’s perfect,” says Blaine. He walks over to Kurt and kisses him. “Ready for _Project Runway_?”

Kurt nods yes and they lay down on Kurt’s bed.

...

Kurt and Blaine have both fallen asleep when Blaine hears Kurt’s phone buzzing on the table.

“Baby,” says Blaine.

Kurt wakes up. “Hmm?”

“Your phone’s ringing.”

“Oh.” He grabs his phone and answers. “Hello?”

“Kurt, ‘Cedes and I are on the way,” says Santana.

“Why?”

“It’ll be better if we explain when we get there,” she says, sounding scared.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a minute.” And he hangs up the phone.

“Something wrong?” asks Blaine.

“I don’t know, but Mercedes and Santana are coming over.”

“Okay.” Blaine gets up off Kurt’s bed and grab his jacket and head over to the balcony door. “This was fun.”

“Even though we slept?”

“It was what we needed.” Blaine leans over and kisses him. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Blaine opens the door and starts climbing down the same way he got up as Kurt watches him. When Blaine gets to his car safely, Kurt goes back inside and waits for Mercedes and Santana.

...

Five minutes later, Mercedes and Santana are in his room and they’re all sitting on his bed.

“So, what was so important that we couldn’t talk on the phone?” asks Kurt.

Santana sighs. “When I was driving home from the make-up picture, I drove past Karofsky’s house. His car was totaled and his mom was on the front porch hysterically crying.”

Kurt sniffles. “Is he dead?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to ask.”

“How do you feel, Kurt?” asks Mercedes.

He sighs. “I don’t feel anything. I don’t know what to feel.”

Santana’s phone beeps. “It’s probably my mom.” She gets a scared look her face.

“What is it?” asks Mercedes.

“Thanks for getting Karofsky out of my way. 'Q'.”


	15. It’s Immortality, My Darlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Fabray is played by Tom Hopper

* * *

A few days later, the friends are at Mercedes’ house finalizing the details for Quinn’s memorial service. Kurt and Mercedes are pushing in a crate that has the art piece for the memorial while Santana is sitting on the couch filing her nails.

“I was afraid she wouldn’t get it done in time for the memorial,” says Kurt.

“This was someone from Carole’s gallery?” asks Santana.

“Right.” He looks over at Santana. “You know you could've helped.”

“I could've, but I didn't want to.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs a screwdriver to open the lid of the box. “Did anyone call Shelly Leonard?”

“Yes. I told her that if she plays anything depressing, I will kick in her cello,” replies Mercedes.

“Oh, what about the programs?”

“Almost done. But we should finish it before Quinn’s brother gets here."

“When is that?” 

“Tonight. He wants to see us in the morning."

Santana gets off the couch. “God, you know what? I barely remember Elijah.”

Kurt shrugs. “We didn’t know him. He was just Quinn’s older brother down the hall. Behind the closed door.”

“With his hardcore-punk music vibrating the floor boards,” says Mercedes.

They laugh.

“How did he get into Yale?” asks Santana.

Mercedes shrugs. “I don’t know. It must’ve been affirmative action for sad white boys.”

They laugh and they finally get the lid off the box and see the art piece. It’s a bowl shape with four figurines on the rim signifying the four of them.

“Wow,” says Santana.

“It’s beautiful,” says Kurt.

“Pedestal’s already out there, next to the bench. This goes up Friday morning,” says Mercedes. “Do you think Elijah will like it?”

“Of course, he’ll like it,” affirms Santana.

“You know, years from now, people are gonna see this memorial…and that’s all they’ll ever know about Quinn. She’ll be the girl that they dedicated the bench to. And we’ll all be gone, but Quinn will still be remembered,” says Kurt.

“‘That’s immortality, my darlings.’” Mercedes says imitating Quinn.

**Flashback**

It’s the summer after freshman year, two months before Quinn goes missing, and the friends are at the swimming pool with most of the people from the high school there. Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana have conquered their own their own spot at the pool and have been lounging there.

“I wish we could just choose the age that we wanted to be and just stay there,” says Kurt as he puts even more suntan lotion on.

“The only way to do that is to die young, leave a beautiful corpse,” says Quinn drinking a Diet Coke.

“Don’t joke,” says Mercedes when she looks up from her book.

“It’s not a joke.” The friends look at Quinn like she’s crazy. “Oh, come on. Haven’t you ever thought how deliciously tragic it’d be…to die in some incredibly mysterious way? That would be superior.”

“Is that really how you wanna go, Fabray?” asks Santana as she lifts her sunglasses.

“Not just yet,” replies Quinn coolly.

“Don’t talk like that. It’s gruesome,” says Kurt.

“It’s not gruesome. It’s immortality, my darlings.”

**End of Flashback**

“Where did she get that from, a movie?” asks Santana.

“Quinn was a movie,” replies Mercedes.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, Mercedes and Kurt are in Mercedes’ kitchen talking to Elijah about the memorial.

“You’ve done a great job. Really. Mom, Dad and I are really grateful,” says Elijah, really impressed. He sees Santana walk in. “There she is.”

“Elijah. Sorry I’m late,” says Santana as she enters the kitchen and sits down.

“No problem. I was saying you’ve done some lovely work on the memorial. I might’ve done one or two things differently. We can adjust that along the way. Here’s a copy of the program for the dedication.”

“Oh, I emailed you the program that we worked up,” says Mercedes.

“Right. I saw the draft. This just fine-tunes it.” He takes a closer look at the program. “Let’s see. If Shelly Leonard’s gonna play something I don’t think we can give her more than three minutes. I remember she’s somewhat of a showboat with that cello. Then, uh…oh. Is this the picture for the program?” He asks, holding up a yearbook picture of Quinn. It’s her in her Cheerio uniform.

“Yes,” says Kurt.

“It’s everybody’s favorite,” says Mercedes.

“It’s the one I would have picked. I thought I was gonna be able to get my whole family out here…but, you know, at the last minute, my mom, um…” He chuckles nervously. “It’s crazy talking about this, isn’t it? When I think about her, I think about you guys. The four of you in her bedroom, laughing, keeping secrets. Long time ago.” He clears his throat. “I want each of you to speak. I’d rather hear from you than Miss Slocomb from the PTA.”

“But the PTA was a lot of help,” says Mercedes.

“What about the rain?” asks Elijah.

“The rain?” questions Kurt.

“Forty percent chance before the weekend,” Elijah answers.

“They said that we can use the school’s multipurpose room if we have to move the ceremony inside,” answers Mercedes.

“Great.” Elijah sighs. “People think this dedication is about closure. There won’t be closure until they find out who did this to Quinn. The cops in this town have been jerking my family around for more than a year. No more of that. I’m here to get some action, and this memorial is gonna help me get it. Oh, and I’m adding one speaker to the program.” He writes down the name.

“Puck?” asks Santana.

“You want Puck to speak at the dedication?” asks Mercedes.

“That’s right,” says Elijah

“Why?” asks Kurt.

“He asked me if he could,” answers Elijah.

“Puck asked to speak?” asks Mercedes.

“Is there a problem?” asks Elijah.

“It just didn’t occur to us that Puck was so affected by her loss,” answers Mercedes.

“I didn’t know either. Puck called and said my sister was one of most important people in his life and he really wanted to speak." He clears his throat. "Well, concentrate on what you’re gonna say. Leave the rest of it to me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to have a talk with Detective Wilden and find out why they haven’t located Karofsky yet.”

“What does Karofsky have to do with Quinn?” asks Kurt.

“Well, if he was willing to hurt you, Kurt, a person who he liked, who knows what the hell else went on that summer,” he says as he takes out his phone.

“I’ll walk you out,” says Mercedes as she follows Elijah out of the kitchen.

“Did we just get fired?” asks Santana.

“Shh! Keep it down,” says Kurt.

“Why is he talking to Puck?”

“I don’t know. This is turning into a nightmare,” says Kurt. Mercedes comes back into the kitchen. “What else did he say?”

“Nothing. Just kept smiling like he was running for office,” answers Mercedes.

“Cedes, why does Puck wanna speak at the dedication?” asks Kurt.

“And why does Elijah want him there?” asks Santana. “He couldn’t have known that Puck and Quinn were fucking on the side.”

“We can’t let Puck speak,” says Kurt.

“How are we gonna stop him without looking like bitches?” asks Santana.

“How’re we gonna stop him? In case you didn’t notice, we just got patted on the head and sent off to play,” says Mercedes.

“You need to stay on top of him, find out what’s going on,” says Santana.

“Why me?” asks Mercedes.

“Because you’re the big organizer. You’ve got the laptop of all knowledge, and he’s gonna need some of that,” answers Kurt. “Puck could get up there, he could tell about the pregnancy and the abortion. He could tell about everything.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, Kurt is at his locker finishing up when Sean comes over to him.

“Hey Kurt,” greets Sean.

“Hi Sean. What’s up?”

“So, I have a proposition for you.”

Kurt becomes intrigued. “Which is?”

“First, put these earbuds in.”

Kurt puts the earbuds in and hears Beyoncé playing. “As much as I love Queen B, why are you playing me this?”

“Nick got tickets to see her,” Sean says coolly.

Kurt’s eyes get all big. “What?”

Sean has a smirk on his face. “Yeah. Strictly VIP.”

Kurt gets a big smile on his face. “And we get to go?”

“Yep. You and me. With Nick.”

“Well who’s Nick bringing?”

“He wants to ask Mercedes, but he knows her and Sam have a thing going on.”

“Well if it’s not a date, I’m sure Mercedes would love to go.” Sean gives him a look. “It’s a date, isn’t it?”

“It’s the only reason he got the tickets. He thought if we all went together that it wouldn’t be as intimidating.”

Kurt sighs. “Maybe I can convince her, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

The bell rings.

“Have to get to English.”

“I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. Bye.” Kurt walks to English trying to contain his excitement of seeing Blaine again, but his bubble is soon burst when he sees a sub in his place, writing on the board. “Hi.”

“Hi,” greets the sub.

“I was looking for Mr. Anderson?”  

“He’s not in. I’m his sub, Miss Shepard.”

“Oh, is he sick?”

“I don’t know. Is there something I can help you with?”

“No, no thanks. Do you know if Mr. Anderson will be back tomorrow?”

“I don’t.” She goes back to writing on the board.

The bell rings and Kurt finds his seat next to Mercedes.

She leans over. “Where’s Mr. Anderson?”

Kurt shrugs. “No idea.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

At lunch, Santana and Dani are eating outside, enjoying each other’s company.

“I dare you,” says Dani.

“You’re awful,” replies Santana.

“Yes, I am. Come on.”

Santana opens her mouth and Dani puts a piece of fruit in. Santana is pleasantly surprised when she starts chewing.

Dani starts laughing. “What’d you think I was gonna give you?”

“One of those really sour candies.”

Dani smiles at her. “Not a chance.”

“So, I had a thought. Why don’t we do something one night instead of just hanging out?”

“What kind of something?”

“I don’t know. Maybe go for a real dinner someplace, then go somewhere, like a movie.”

“Dinner and a movie. Think there’s a word for that. I think they call it, um, a date.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of that.”

“Mm-hm. So, you’re, um, asking me out on a date?”

Santana blushes. “Yeah, I’m asking you on a date.”

“Hmm. I’ll think about it.”

Santana gasps and throws a piece of food at her.

Dani laughs. “Of course, I would love to go on a date with you.” 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Later that night, Mercedes is in her room trying to write what she’s going to at Quinn’s memorial, but can’t think of anything to say. Instead she thinks about the day at the swimming pool.

**Flashback**

“Hey Tana, Lima Loser keeps staring at you,” says Quinn when she looks over and sees Puck.

“I can’t help it if he likes what he sees,” smirks Santana. “Finn likes what he sees, too.”

“Please, he only has eyes for me.” She turns her head and sees Rachel staring at him from afar. “Looks like Man Hands didn’t get the memo.”

Everyone laughs except Mercedes. “Don’t you ever get tired of shooting her down?”

Quinn sighs. “Don’t ruin a perfect day, Mercedes.”

“It is perfect,” says Kurt. “Friends forever.”

Mercedes smiles. “Yeah. Even when we get really old.” 

**End of Flashback**

Just then, her phone starts buzzing and she sees a message.

SUBJECT: THE DEDICATION  
DO IT RIGHT. I’LL BE WATCHING. JUST LIKE TOM SAWYER. –Q


	16. Cute, Rich, and Brainy

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt and Mercedes are walking in the hallway and Kurt’s talking to her about the concert.

“I have a surprise for you!” says Kurt excitedly.

“What surprise?” asks Mercedes, skeptical.

“What if I told you that we could go to the Queen Bey concert this weekend?”

Mercedes stops in front of her locker. “I would tell you that I would love you forever. But what’s the catch?”

Kurt sighs. “Nick paid for the tickets so we have to go with him and Sean.”

“Kurt. You know I have something going with Sam.”

“I know, but this is Beyoncé! And Sean promised me that it can be just a friend double date.”

“Kurt, we know these guys. It’s not gonna be just a friend double date to them. They want more.” She opens her locker and starts exchanging books.

“Well they can get over it. Being a friend is all we can give them right now. And if they don’t like it, they can find someone else.”

She giggles softly. “Why do you have to be right?” She sighs. “Fine. This is a friend double date strictly. No funny business.” She closes her locker.

“No problem. We can bail if it gets too weird.”

She smiles softly.

He puts his arm around her. “Don’t worry. Just talk to Sam. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

The bell rings.

“I gotta go. See you at lunch?” asks Kurt as he starts walking away.

“Yeah,” she says as she leans against her locker.

**Flashback**

The group is at the swimming pool again. Quinn’s watching Nick, Sean, and Kitty hanging out by the food area.

“Well, well, well. Something new has been added. Nick Santiago, inspecting the troops.” The rest of the friends look over. “You know, you really shouldn’t go out so soon after a boob job. Let them drop down to where they’re supposed to be before you take them out,” says Quinn.

“Kitty Wilde got a boob job?” asks Santana incredulously.

“She had to do something to compensate for being named like an old woman,” says Quinn snidely. “It’s just like her to copy from one of us. Right Tana?” Santana smiles sarcastically. “Thinking about it, Mercy?”

“Thinking about what?” asks Mercedes.

“Doing something like that to get Nick’s attention.”

“No! Besides I wouldn’t need to get a boob job. Nature took care of me,” she giggles.

“Mercy likes them brainy,” says Santana.

“Cute, rich and brainy. You get the whole package with Nick Santiago,” says Kurt.

“You know, personally, I like someone with a little more maturity. Not that Nick doesn’t have potential. He just lacks a little seasoning,” Quinn says as she watches him. She turns to Mercedes. “He’s perfect for you, Mercy. Don’t be too coy.”

**End of Flashback**

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt walks into the Writers’ room to work on the newspaper, but is stopped by someone unsavory.

“Hello, Kurt. Principal’s office said I could find you in here,” says Detective Wilden.

Kurt walks around gathering old newspapers. “I’m pretty sure there’s nothing I can do for you, but do you need something?”

“Actually, yeah. I was wondering if You’ve had heard from David Karofsky since he went missing.

Kurt throws the papers away in the recycling bin. “I haven’t heard from him. He would be stupid to try.”

Wilden clears his throat. “Quinn’s brother’s in town. But you knew that, didn’t you?”

“Elijah. And, yes, I know. He’s here for the dedication of Quinn’s memorial.”

“He’s here for more than that. He came into my office yesterday to make noise about how he doesn’t like the way things have been handled.”

Kurt scoffs. “I’m pretty sure he’s entitled to that.”

“It’s a small town, Kurt. Sometimes private and public lives can get muddled.”

“Ha. Yeah. Tell me about it.”

Wilden starts walking towards Kurt. “Look, I understand you might have some issues with me. I hope you understand that whatever you tell Elijah Fabray might end up being very embarrassing for you and your family. You might end up hurting the wrong people.” He’s in Kurt’s face.

“You know, I’m a little hazy about this whole ‘right and wrong’ thing.” Kurt does air quotes. “Are you saying I should or shouldn’t tell Elijah that the cop investigating his sister’s murder gave a false statement at my uncle’s trial and let him go scot-free?”

Wilden’s throat gets tight. “You’re too scared to talk about it.”

Kurt shrugs. “Not scared enough to get rid of a crooked cop.” He walks out of the writers’ room with Wilden watching him leave.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

During her free period, Mercedes goes out behind the bleachers and finds Puck there hanging out with some guys on the football team.

“Puck?” asks Mercedes.

The group turns around. “Hey Mercedes.”

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah. See you guys later.” The rest of the boys leave and he clears his throat. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Elijah told us you’re speaking at the dedication?”

“Yeah. Thought I should, you know.”

“Well, what were you planning on saying?”

“You’ll find out at the dedication.” He starts to walk away.

She pulls him back. “Come on, Puck.”

“What? You don’t want me to go up there and tell everyone the truth? She was heartless and everyone deserves to know.”

“Puck, we’re trying to put her to rest. Dredging up the past won’t do anyone any good.”

“It’ll do me some good.”

“Oh really? You’ll lose Finn, Sam won’t talk to you, glee club will be pissed off, and so will the football team. Remember that your actions have consequences.”

“Yeah, well, she did things too. This is her consequence; instead of being idolized, she’ll be hated. ‘It’s immortality, my darling.’”

Mercedes gasps.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta start writing my speech. I’ll see you there, Mama.” He walks away with Mercedes stunned at what came out of his mouth.

Sam sees her and sneaks up behind her and squeezes her sides. “Hi!”

She gasps. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Sam laughs. “I’m sorry baby.”

“Baby?” she smirks. “When did we move to that phase of our relationship?”

“Homecoming? Wouldn’t you agree?”

Mercedes giggles. “I would.”

He leans down and captures her lips in a kiss. She pulls away and remembers she has to have the talk with him.

“Hey, so, Kurt invited me to a concert this weekend,” she starts.

“Really?”

“Yeah it’s Beyoncé.”

“What? That’s awesome!”

“Yeah, but there are other people who are going.”

“Well who else is?”

She looks down at the ground. “Sean and Nick.”

He doesn’t say anything for a while.

“Sam?”

“So, you don’t wanna be in a relationship?”

“No! I do! It’s just Sean really wanted Kurt to go and coincidentally Nick wanted me to go with him. It’s supposed to be a friend double date. And Kurt told him and Sean that it’s friendly, no touching or kissing allowed.”

“So, you’re telling me that one of the biggest players in school is okay with going on strictly friendly double date with you?”

She shrugs. “Is it so hard to believe?”

He sighs.

“You know what, I’m not gonna go. I’ll text Kurt and tell him you’re uncomfortable with it.”

He smiles. “You’d miss Beyoncé for me?”

She smiles back. “Yeah. I like you, not Nick. And I don’t wanna do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

He caresses her cheek. “You’re amazing. You know that?”

She giggles. “I try.”

“Look, go to the concert. It’s Queen Bey and I’m not having you miss it.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I trust you completely. And Kurt will act as bodyguard?”

“Yes, definitely. And I’ll be sure to take video so you can view the amazingness of a Beyoncé concert.”

Sam laughs.

The bell rings.

“I should get to Algebra,” she says.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next day, after school, Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana walk out of the Figgins’ office with Elijah leading.

“Well, that was painless,” says Elijah with a spring in his step.

“Not for Principal Figgins,” says Santana.

“He means well, but he needs to know who’s in charge,” says Elijah.

“I think we all know that,” says Santana snidely.

“Okay, is…? Is there a problem?” asks Elijah as he stops and turns around to face the friends.

“There’s no problem,” says Kurt.

“You’re Quinn’s brother. You should have the final say. But you’re not the only one dealing with this,” says Santana.

“See, there’s that closed door again. The secrets of the friends cuddled up in Quinn’s bedroom,” says Elijah. “Do you think that means you knew her better than I did?”

“No. It just means we knew her in a different way,” says Mercedes.

“Right here,” says Wilden down the hall.

“What are they doing?” asks Mercedes when she sees Wilden and a few cops behind him.

“That’s Karofsky’s locker,” says Kurt.

Elijah goes over to them with the friends following behind him. “Detective Wilden.”

“You’ll find this interesting. We’re having a look in David Karofsky’s locker,” says Wilden.

“Why? Do you think he’s hiding in there?” asks Elijah sarcastically.

“He’s a suspect.”

“Your investigation better turn up more than David Karofsky’s old gym socks.”

“You made it clear you weren’t happy with the pace of the investigation. You said you wanted action. I’m trying to give that to you.”

“But you’ve got nothing. I realized that yesterday.”

“Sometimes, Elijah, we withhold information…on the progress of an investigation to avoid any interruptions,” Wilden informs him.

“The only reason you’re tearing this kid’s locker apart is because he’s not around to object,” says Elijah.

“David called your sister’s phone the night she disappeared. I checked the phone records. She took the call.”

“David called Quinn the night she died?” asks Kurt.

“He did. Or somebody else did using his phone,” says Wilden.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Later that night, Santana is getting ready for her date with Dani when she thinks about a conversation with Quinn at the pool.

**Flashback**

“There go Nick and Kitty to the kissing rock. You know, people have been sneaking off to the kissing rock for hundreds of years,” says Quinn.

“You’re making that up,” says Kurt rolling his eyes.

Quinn giggles. “Just because I make it up doesn’t mean it’s not true. You go there with somebody and you can feel the ghosts of the other lovers spying on you…pushing you to do it. You know, you should never disappoint a ghost.”

“It’s just a dusty old rock,” says Santana.

“Who do you wanna take there, Tana?” asks Quinn.

**End of Flashback**

She shakes the thought from her head and grabs her purse to leave.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes and Kurt are at Kurt’s house, in the kitchen, with Sean and Nick having some dinner before the concert. Mercedes is kind of staring into space.

“This concert should be great! I heard the pyrotechnics are sick!” says Nick excitedly.

“I can’t wait for her setlist. She changes every time,” says Sean.

“I personally can’t wait for the costumes. Such fine artistry,” says Kurt.

“What about you Mercedes?” asks Nick.

“Huh? Oh, um, definitely the girl power.”

“Well, we should get going,” says Sean when he looks at the time.

“Thanks for the pizza, Nick,” says Kurt as he starts gathering the extra pieces.

“Don’t put it away. It’ll be perfect room temperature when we get back,” says Nick.

The doorbell rings.

Nick smiles. “That’s the guy with the crazy bread.”

“No. No, it’s too late for that, dude,” says Sean.

“I paid for crazy bread. I want my crazy bread,” Nick says as he leaves the kitchen to answer the door.

Kurt turns to Mercedes. “Can you at least pretend to be having a good time? Please?”

“I’m having a great time, Kurt,” says Mercedes.

“The lights are dimming because of the energy you’re sucking out of the room.”

“Well, I feel a little guilty about a certain someone.”

Nick walks back into the kitchen looking a little peeved. “Look who’s here. It wasn’t the crazy bread.”

Sam walks in behind him. “Hi.”

Mercedes smiles. “Hi, Sam.”

He walks over to her. “I, um, just came by to give you this.” He hands her a flash drive.

“What’s this for?”

“Well since you have VIP tickets, I thought you should take the opportunity to get your foot in the door.”

“Are these the MP3s we made over the summer?”

“Yeah. I finally finished mixing them so, I wanted you to have them for tonight.”

Mercedes smiles and hugs Sam. “Thank you so much.”

Nick awkwardly clears his throat. “Um, we gotta go if we wanna make it on time. Two-hour drive ahead of us.”

“I’ll see you later?” asks Sam.

“Yeah.”

Sam starts walking towards the door. “Have fun at the concert guys.” And he leaves.

“Let’s go get the car Nick,” suggest Sean and they walk out of the house.

Kurt turns to Mercedes. “Well that was awkward.”

Mercedes keeps looking at the flash drive in her hand with a smile.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana and Dani have just gotten to the movies and they’re talking while waiting in line at the snack bar.

“So, what does your dad do? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him,” says Dani.

“He’s an emergency room doctor. He works weird hours,” explains Santana. “I barely see him myself.”

“That must be hard.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think we’ll ever get to meet?”

Santana laughs. “Maybe one day when he’s off from work.”

“I can help who’s ever next!” says the cashier.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt walks out of the bathroom at the event center and runs into Sean.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I was coming to see if you fell in,” he laughs awkwardly.

“No sorry. I just had to take a break for a minute. I needed to call someone back.”

“Can we talk for a minute?”

“Yeah."

"Are you still mad at me?”

“I was never mad at you. I was disappointed. I thought you finally turned over a new leaf, but at the party you got drunk and all you wanted was sex.”

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I like you and still don’t know how to be around someone I like.”

Kurt sighs. “I should’ve said no to this. It was a bad idea.”

“Bad idea going out, or a bad idea going out with me?”

“No, it’s me. You’re a really nice guy. I mean, you’re Sean.”

“Terrific. I’m a brand name. Mercedes thinks that you have another guy in your life."

Kurt scoffs. “She shouldn’t think anything.”

“So, I guessing this guy is serious."

“Yeah, he’s special. But right now, there’s just all this distance between us.”

“Does he sing?”

Kurt giggles. “I don’t know. I’ve never heard him.”

“Well here's hoping to having a leg up in that department.”

Kurt smiles softly. “I mean, I know what I want to happen with him, but I also know that I have to be realistic. And there’s only a couple ways that all this can play out and it ranges from messy to bad. And even if it does work out, I still have all this Quinn stuff to worry about, and school, and glee club, and family…”

Sean grabs his shoulders. “Okay. A few seconds ago, back when I got you to smile I thought I might try for a kiss. Now I think I’ll wait. But I’m gonna keep my options open, if that’s okay with you.”

Kurt smiles at him, not trusting himself to give him an answer. 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Back at the movies, Santana and Dani are in the back row not really paying attention. Just learning more about each other.

“I was with Brittany, and she's bi,” Santana explains. “Which there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just she likes someone else more than me.”

“Any chance of you guys getting back together?”

“I love her, but, um, that’s over.”

“I mean, it’s probably for the best. I think you need a 100% Sapphic goddess.”

Santana smiles and leans into kiss Dani and they start making out. Which they did for the rest of the movie.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Next morning, everyone is gathered in the multipurpose room at school. Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, and Elijah are sitting in the front with the glee club and various guests filling up the rest of the seats. At the front of the room, there is a podium with the picture of Quinn next to it. The three friends go to the front of the room and are getting ready to speak when Mercedes looks up and sees someone she thought she wouldn’t see again.

“Bryce?” questions Mercedes.

“Wait, Melissa’s Bryce?” asks Kurt.

Santana clears her throat. “Um…I can’t remember not knowing Quinn. Not having her as a friend. She was the first person I knew long enough that I felt I could be angry with without worrying that I was gonna lose her. It made me feel like something was gonna last. And you need that.”

“Especially when you’re a kid. Friends can be hard on you. Maybe they expect more from you than strangers. Strangers pretty much see you the way you want them to see you but you can’t fool friends. That’s what makes them friends,” Kurt says next.

“That corner of the park is gonna be a safe place where you can go and sit, read a book and just think. You should think about Quinn while you’re there. She’d wanna make sure you didn’t forget about her. When you do something like this, well, a memorial it’s partly because you don’t understand what’s happened. So, you plant flowers and you paint tiles and somewhere in the middle of all that work, you stop crying. I guess that’s the point,” Mercedes says next.

“She would’ve liked that you were all here. She would’ve liked the attention. No, she would’ve loved the attention. It would’ve made her laugh,” says Santana.

“And Quinn laughing…” says Kurt.

“…that was amazing,” finishes Mercedes.

There is polite applause and they all sit back down.

Puck gets up and takes his place at the podium. He clears his throat before he begins. “We think we know how life is gonna work out, but we don’t. Not until we have a huge shock of reality. And then all the useless crap falls away, and we’re left with reality and how we respond to it. I learned that from Quinn Fabray. My whole life, I thought I knew who she was. But I found out the truth when we became friends. I found out that she was the strongest person that I had ever met. And it’s her strength that touched so many people, shaped them. That’s her real legacy. That’s how her memory will endure. In the actions of those she inspired in so many ways. From all of us, we love you, Quinnie.” 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After the dedication, the friends head back to Mercedes’ to unwind.

Kurt sighs and walks to a chair. “I need caffeine.”

“Me too,” says Santana sitting down as well.

“I’ll make some coffee,” says Mercedes walking toward the coffee maker.

A few seconds later, Elijah walks in. “That was my folks. They say thanks. So, do I.”

“You’re welcome,” says Mercedes softly.

“And I want you guys to have something.” He pulls out a bracelet that looks like the one that they had previously found in the woods. “The police returned this to my family. I think you should have it.”

“The police gave that to you?” asks Santana stunned.

“Quinn was wearing it,” says Elijah.

“Wait. You mean when they found her?” asks Kurt trying make sense of what they were seeing.

“After listening today, I just thought you should have it,” says Elijah and leaves it on the kitchen counter. “I’ll be in touch.” And he walks out of the house.

“If that’s Quinn’s bracelet, what about the one we found in the woods?” whispers Santana.

Mercedes shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Someone made a copy of Quinn’s bracelet,” says Kurt.

“Yeah, and made sure that we would find it,” says Mercedes.

They all look at each other knowing that “Q” has something to do with this.


	17. SATs

* * *

Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana are at Mercedes’ studying for the SATs.

“This is insane. How many words do they expect you to learn in one night?” asks Santana.

“Stringent,” says Kurt as he holds up an index card.

“Um, tough. Inflexible,” answers Mercedes.

“It’s not like we’re actually gonna use them,” says Santana.

“Meretricious,” says Kurt.

“It’s not like you go to college and then you start speaking a different language,” says Santana.

“It’s about getting into college, Tana. Meretricious. Um…phony, flashy?” says Mercedes.

“Correct,” says Kurt.

“Uh, Tana, why are you still eating that?” asks Mercedes when she sees Santana still eating the pasta from dinner.

“Because it’s here,” shrugs Santana.

“Put it in the garbage,” says Kurt.

Santana rolls her eyes. “Then I’d have to stand over the garbage and eat it."

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Besotted.”

“Infatuated, enamored, in love with,” answers Mercedes.

“Correct,” says Kurt.

“Hey! What did Sean say to you after the memorial?” asks Santana.

“Hun, we are taking the SATs in less than 12 hours,” says Mercedes.

“Okay, Mercy you do not need to know any more big words. You’re already scary enough,” says Santana.

“I’m not scary. Am I scary?” Mercedes asks insecurely.

“No, you’re not,” says Kurt as he touches her arm.

“Hey, I saw Sean hug you. And he did not wanna let go,” says Santana.

“Talk about not wanting to let something go,” says Kurt.

“Why can’t you give him a chance? He’s bi, he’s cute, his parents are in the entertainment business. And he’s got a nice ass,” says Santana.

“And when have you seen it?” asks Kurt.

“I can look, can’t I?" Santana giggles. "Seriously, Kurt. You and Sean would look amazing together."

“Can we drop it? Please? I’m not looking for anything more than a friend,” says Kurt.

“Why? I mean, don’t you have enough on Facebook? Besides, don’t you want someone real? Someone you can, I don’t know, scratch and sniff?” asks Santana.

“Wow, maybe you should just eat that over the garbage,” says Mercedes.

“Okay, I am trying to help out a friend here. We don’t all have smoking-hot blondes who make MP3s of us singing,” says Santana.

“What is going on with you and Sam?” asks Kurt.

Mercedes tries to hold back a smile. “It’s good. It’s so good,” she sighs. “I want it to last, but I’m afraid I’m gonna blow it.”

“You’re not gonna blow it. Not when he worships the ground you walk on,” says Santana.

“So, can we officially call him the boyfriend?” asks Kurt.

Just then, the front door opens and Veronica walks in.

“Hi, Mom,” greets Mercedes.

“Hey, Mrs. Jones,” greets Kurt.

“Hi, guys. Oh, what smells so good?” asks Veronica

“Garlic bread. Want some?” asks Mercedes.

“I can’t. God, I miss food. Eat some butter for me, will you?” asks Veronica. She takes out her phone. “Why do I have so many messages?”

Santana leans over to Mercedes. “Hey, maybe you should ask Sam to…”

“Shh. Not now,” says Mercedes when she cuts of Santana.

“Your parents still don’t…?” Kurt starts to ask.

“Like I said, I want it to last,” replies Mercedes.

Santana’s phone beeps. “It’s my mom. She wants me to come home 'cuz of the storm.” She starts packing up her bag.

“We’ll walk you out,” Mercedes says as she and Kurt get up.

“Good night, honey,” says Veronica.

“Good night, Mrs. Jones,” replies Santana.

The friends say their goodbyes at the door and Santana gets into her car.

......

On her way home, she passes by the memorial and sees it destroyed. She quickly gets out of the car and grabs what she can. She puts it in her bag and gets back into her car. She hears her phone ping and sees a text from “Q”. _THERE’S ONLY SO MUCH YOU CAN BURY, SANTANA. YOU’RE NOT DONE WITH ME YET. –Q_ She tosses her phone to the side, starts her car, and drives away.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“You didn’t have to come inside, Mom. If it were canceled, nobody would be here,” says Mercedes as she, her mom, and Kurt are walking into school the next morning.

Veronica sees Mrs. Hagberg and goes over to her. “Oh. Excuse me. Hi. Are they going to give this test today?

“Decision hasn’t been made yet.” Mrs. Hagberg’s phone starts ringing.

“Who makes that decision? They’re predicting a major storm.”

Kurt looks over and sees Sam. “I didn’t know Sam was taking the test today.”

“Why do you think I wanted my Mom to drop us off and leave?”

Sam comes up to Mercedes. “Hey, you.”

“Hi,” she says. She leans in to kiss him and they start making out in the middle of the hallway.

Principal Figgins gets on the intercom. “Attention all students. The SATs will be held today. Report to the library for sign in.”

Kurt taps Mercedes to get her to stop because he sees Veronica coming back. “Cedes. Cedes.”

“Nobody here can decide to save their life. It’s absurd,” says Veronica.

“Mom, this is Sam Evans,” Mercedes introduces. “Sam, this is my mother." Veronica looks confused. "Sam that I went to Homecoming with.”

“Oh, of course. From the country club. Yeah. It just…it took me a moment to put it together. So, you’re Sam,” she says uncomfortably.

He turns to Mercedes. “Listen, uh, I need to check in.” He turns back to Veronica. “Um…nice seeing you. Meeting you.”

Mrs. Hagberg comes back. “Test is on today. The students should register in the library.”

“Half the school isn’t even here yet,” says Kurt.

“And may never make it. We saw a huge tree on Saw Mill Road and they’ve closed off York Street,” informs Veronica.

Detective Wilden walks over to them. “That wasn’t because of a tree. York Street’s been closed since last night.”

“Why?” asks Veronica.

“Somebody decided to pay a visit to Quinn Fabray’s memorial and destroy it. Shattered the tiles, broke the bench.”

“What?” says Kurt.

“When did this happen?” asks Mercedes.

“We had to block off the area, given it’s an ongoing murder investigation,” says Wilden.

“Can you spare them the details? They’re about to take their SATs,” says Veronica.

“Right. Good luck on the test,” says Wilden and he walks away.

“We should probably get to the library,” says Mercedes to Kurt and they start walking that way.

......

In another part of the school, Wilden is walking with one of his colleagues when he sees Santana at her locker. He turns to his colleague. “Give me a sec, would you?” He walks over to Santana. “Haven’t heard from David, huh?”

Santana sighs. “No.”

“Let me know when you do. Quinn’s memorial was vandalized last night. And David was spotted at a gas station just off the interstate a few days ago. So clearly, he’s still with us. But why would he run away if he didn’t have anything to hide? Any idea where he might be staying?”

“I don’t know anything.”

“Maybe you should check your basement.”

She slams her locker and walks away from him.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“I can’t believe it was trashed. Just when you thought that ‘Q’ would give it a rest. It’s like Karofsky had to kill Quinn all over again,” says Kurt as he Mercedes sit at a table in the library.

“What do you mean, Karofsky? His car was totaled." She leans in. "Isn’t he dead?”

“Well, I hear more from Quinn now than when she was alive.”

“I thought we decided ‘Q’ wasn’t Karofsky. ‘Q’ was happy to have Karofsky out of the picture.”

“How do we know that Karofsky didn’t send that text? And why are we suddenly trusting ‘Q’? ‘Q’ made a fake bracelet to mess with us.”

Just then, Santana walks into the library.

“Tana. We were getting worried,” says Mercedes.

“Yeah, sorry, with all the road closings it took me half an hour to get here. So, what did I miss?”

“Quinn’s memorial got trashed,” answers Kurt.

Santana puts her head down. “Yeah. I heard.”

Kurt looks outside of the library and sees Carole walking into school. “What is Carole doing here?” He walks out of the library and catches up with her. “Carole. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I tried calling you and your brother, but your phones must be turned off for the test.”

Finn comes up to them. “Hey Mom. What are you doing here?”

“They called and said they needed proctors. I’m on the sub list,” she answers.

“You are?” asks Kurt.

“Mm-hm,” she answers.

“Since when?” asks Finn.

She sighs. “Since they cut my hours at the hospital. I filled out an application last Monday.”

“What, to teach?” asks Kurt.

“Well, why didn’t you or Burt tell us?” asks Finn.

“We were going to tell on our Friday night dinner, but you both canceled on us.”

“Yeah. This week’s been intense,” says Kurt.

“We understand. It’s just, you know…we would like to see you both,” she answers.

Kurt turns to look at Finn.

“We promise to have dinner this Friday night. No exceptions,” says Finn.

“Thank you, sweeties.” She hugs them both. “Okay you guys get back to the library and keep studying while you can. I need to go sign in.” She walks toward the front office.

Finn and Kurt start walking toward the library.

“I can’t believe we’ve been missing all these things at home,” says Finn.

“I know. We need to be better about that,” says Kurt. “Hey, how about we cook for them this week?” Finn gives him a look. “Okay, I’ll cook, you can setup the table.”

Finn smiles. “Deal.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“The tests will now begin at 10:00am. If this interferes with any plans you’ve made I suggest you make some calls. If you didn’t bring a phone, I am sure Mr. Abrams would be glad to lend you his,” says Mrs. Hagberg.

Artie looks up from his phone. “What? Was she talking to me?” he asks Kurt.

“You didn’t miss anything.”

“Did you need to borrow my phone?”

“Your brain. Can you do the math section for me?”

“Are you kidding? Kurt, you’re getting an A in Pre-Calc right now.”

“That doesn’t mean I remember it.”

They both laugh.

“Hey Kurt,” says Rachel when walks into the library. She turns to Artie. “Can I talk to Kurt?”

“Sure, it wasn’t like we were having a conversation or anything.” And he rolls away in search of Brittany.

“What’s wrong with him?” asks Rachel.

“Well you interrupted us and we were having a conversation.”

“Sorry. I haven’t talked to my best friend in over a week.”

“You know I was planning the memorial.”

“I know, I just miss you Kurt.”

“Hey, your birthday is next week. We have a whole week dedicated to you.”

Rachel smiles. “You’re right.”

...

At another table, Mercedes and Santana are studying when Santana’s phone vibrates. _HEY TANA -- YOU WEREN’T THE ONLY ONE WITH GREAT EXPECTATIONS. Check it out. xoxo --Q_

Wilden goes up to Mrs. Hagberg. “Who would I speak to about getting into the locker room?”

“I’d have to find a custodian. Do you wanna follow me?”

“That’s all right. I’m gonna wait here.”

Kurt walks over to sit with Mercedes and Santana. “God, he’s freaking me out. Whose locker is he poking into now?”

“He’s desperate. Quinn’s brother's breathing down his neck,” replies Mercedes.

“Ours too,” says Santana.

Wilden walks over to them. “Sorry about the memorial. I know how hard you guys worked. Shocking though. Something like that could happen and nobody saw anything.”

“Everybody here was studying for the exam that we’re about to take so you might wanna look for eyewitnesses somewhere else,” says Mercedes.

“So, you were all studying together?” asks Wilden skeptically.

“Yes. We were all at Mercedes’,” answers Santana quickly.

“All of you?” Wilden asks again.

“Yes. All of us,” Kurt clarifies.

“Okay,” says Wilden, not buying it. He walks away from them.

“Are you okay, Santana?” asks Mercedes.

“Yeah, why?”

“You seemed really nervous,” says Kurt.

“I’m fine.” She gets up from them table.

“Where are you going?” asks Mercedes.

“To the restroom. But if you don’t believe me, we can all try and squeeze into one stall,” she answers bitchily.

“Should one of us go talk to her?” asks Kurt.

“No. She’ll talk when she’s ready,” answers Mercedes.

...

Santana walks into another part of the library and searches for _Great Expectations_. She finds the book and starts flipping through it until an envelope falls on the floor. She picks it up and sees it’s a letter that she wrote to Quinn that summer, before she disappeared.

...

Mercedes’ cell phone pings. _DEFINE "DESERTION." SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE SANTANA. WHO’S NEXT? –Q_

Mercedes shows the text to Kurt and they both start looking around the library worriedly.


	18. Great Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Used: Sunshine of My Life (Glee Cast Version)

* * *

Mercedes is up sharpening her pencils when she sees Sam walk through the door. “Sam, hey.”

“Hey.”

“Are the sophomores PSATs in here?”

“Maybe. The only ones I've seen are Artie and Tina.”

“Um, listen, I don’t know what happened between you and my mom at the club. I know she can be kind of a handful. I’ve seen her send back a napkin because it had, like, a loose thread.”

“I think I should look at my math stuff. I can’t talk about this, Mercy.”

He walks away from her avoiding the situation all together.  

“Oh. Okay.”

...

Kurt gets tired of studying for a bit and gets up to try to go to the bathroom, but Mrs. Hagberg stops him.

“You need something, Mr. Hummel?”

“Um, no. If this test isn’t happening, are we allowed to leave the room?”

“They just posted a tornado watch in Allen County. No one’s going anywhere. Have a seat, Mr. Hummel.”

Sean comes up behind him as Kurt’s trying to go back to his seat. “Tell me you’re a basketball fan.”

Kurt smiles. “Why?”

“Got floor seats to the Cavaliers game they’re playing the Celtics.”

“Sean, that’s really sweet, but…”

“It’s not a date. I mean It’s a date, but it’s not a ‘date’ date.”

“I think I already have plans.”

“Okay. Another time. Another season. Do you like hockey? Never mind. You wouldn’t like hockey.” He chuckles nervously. “I’ll work on this.” He starts walking out of the library.

“Wait, where are you going? They said we couldn’t leave the building.”

“There are other rooms around here that are more fun than this,” he smirks. “Wanna come?”

Kurt smiles and follows him out the door.

...

They walk to the choir room and Sean goes over picks up a guitar.

“Is that like your body pillow?” asks Kurt sitting down on the risers.

“Shh. It’s a secret,” Sean says when he sits down next to Kurt.

Kurt giggles. “Why?”

“My parents have this nightmare I’ll bail on college and beg for quarters in the subway.” He starts playing the acoustic version of “Sunshine of My Life”.

“I know that. My dad used to sing this to me when I was little.”

The thunder rumbles.

“That’s intense,” Kurt whispers.

“I could play louder.”

Kurt starts singing.

_You are the sunshine of my life  
That’s why I’ll always be around_

_You are the apple of my eye  
Forever you’ll stay in my heart_

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Santana is still sitting on the floor of the library. She’s looking over her letter and re-reading parts of the book. All while thinking of Quinn.

**Flashback**

Santana and Quinn are in the school’s library and Santana’s sitting on the floor reading _Great Expectations_.

“What’s so funny?” asks Quinn from another aisle.

“Their names: Pip, Mr. Wopsle, Uncle Pumblechook. They all sound like stuffed animals.”

Quinn sits down next to her. “Can’t believe you already finished it.”

“Want me to tell you what happens? I can make you a cheat sheet,” giggles Santana.

“You know, I had a dream last night. About Puck.”

“Quinn, don’t. Stop thinking about that.”

“I dreamt that everything was fine. Perfect. I kept Finn and I didn’t hurt Puck in the process.”

Santana giggles. “That’s why I love you. You can be big on happy endings. So was Dickens, by the way. Pip gets Estella in the end. Can I read you something?" Quinn nods. "‘I loved her against reason, against promise…against peace, against hope, against happiness…against all discouragement that could be.’ Did you get to that part yet?”

Quinn looks at Santana adoringly and she leans in to kiss Santana softly. They pull away from each other and smile.

**End of Flashback**

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt is still singing while Sean is playing the guitar in the choir room.

You are the sunshine of my life, yeah  
That’s why I’ll always stay around, mhm  
You are the apple of my eye  
Forever you’ll stay in my heart, yeah  
In my heart, yeah, mhm aaha

After he finishes the song, Sean leans into kiss Kurt and Kurt doesn’t pull away from him. But Sean’s stops because he sees someone at the door. Kurt turns to look and sees someone he hasn’t seen in weeks.

“They want everybody in the locker room. For safety reasons,” says Blaine.

Sean puts the guitar back and starts to walk out the door. He sees Kurt hasn’t moved. “Kurt, you coming?”

Kurt clears his throat. “Yeah. I’ll be right down. I just have to ask Mr. Anderson a few homework questions.”

Sean leaves the room to go to the locker room.

“So, you’re back,” says Kurt.

“I never left.”

“Well, you were out. Were you sick?"

"No."

"I only ask because you never answered my calls or texts.”

“I went to Westerville.”

“Why?”

“To deal with family issues.”

“Family issues?”

“My issues. I needed to clear my head.”

“Okay, well, are you clear? Do you know what you want?”

“I interviewed at another school, and…”

“What you want is to not be here at all.”

Blaine walks into the room. “Will you please let me finish?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve just gotten used to filling in the blanks myself. You tell me that you couldn’t bear to be without me, but you just fall off the face of the earth?”

“I spent days thinking about you. I thought about you every second I was gone. But I also thought about the consequences. The questions from Principal Figgins, the school board, your parents.”

“My parents?”

“We just can’t go back to the way it was. Things need to change.”

“Yeah, well, they already have.” Kurt walks out of the choir room holding back tears. 

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

 Mrs. Hagberg is funneling people into the locker room because of the storm. “Move all the way in, people. You don’t need to touch every locker. Come on!”

“This sucks. The one time I get to photograph a tornado they shove us in a room without windows,” says Artie as he rolls in.

“You don’t want to see a tornado,” says Kurt right behind him. “Too frightening.”

“Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a sec?” Rachel interrupts.

Artie rolls over to an empty spot annoyed.

Kurt and Rachel go over to a secluded area. “What’s your problem with Artie?”

“I don’t have a problem with Artie.”

“Really? Cuz you’ve been interrupting him all day.”

Rachel sighs. “I’m just nervous.”

“About what? The SATs?”

“I mean, yeah, but about Sectionals. What if Mercedes messes everything up? We can’t lose!”

“You really have no belief in anyone but yourself, do you? Look Rachel, we all want the same thing you do, but we know we have to depend on other people to get there. So, how about doing that occasionally. Instead of thinking everyone’s against you, work with them. Otherwise it’s just gonna be you and Finn fighting against everyone for the next two years.” He walks over to Artie and sits down next him while Rachel sadly sits down next to Finn.

Mercedes sees Sam and sits down next to him. “Hey, I don’t think this test is gonna happen today. You can take a break.”

“Not all of us sailed through Algebra.”

She sighs. “Sam, are we ever gonna get past this?”

“Past what?”

“You and my mom. You don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s not up to me to tell you, it’s up to your mom.” He moves away from her.

 TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Instead of being in the locker room, Santana is still in the library thinking about her letter and Quinn.

**Flashback**

Quinn and Santana are in the locker room changing out of their Cheerio uniforms after practice.

“I need to find a French family that's dying to host a nice girl from Ohio. Paris would be so awesome. Roll out of bed, eat a croissant, shop for two hours, take a nap in the Louvre, eat another croissant, shop for two hours.” Quinn pulls out a pearly white bra. “Have you seen this? I got it in a French catalog. They have them in, like, every color. Do me a favor? Hook it for me, would you?”

Santana hooks the bra for her and leans down and kisses her shoulder.

“What’re you doing?” asks Quinn nervously.

“Nothing, I just…”

“You just what? Just because we kissed in the library doesn’t mean I’m into you like that. A kiss is a kiss. I like boys. Trust me, if I’m kissing you, it’s because it’s practice. For the real thing.”

Santana grabs all her things and closes her locker. She starts walking out when Quinn calls her back.

“Where are you going? You’re my ride, remember?”

**End of Flashback**

In the library, the electricity fizzles out and Santana gets up from her spot to check it out. There’s some clanging heard and book falls behind her.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

Another book falls. She’s looking around for the culprit, but can’t see anyone.

“Hello?”

Two more books fall. She decides to back to grab her bag and the note.

“Where’s my bag? Where the hell is the letter?”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Blaine is in the Severe Weather closet looking for water when Carole comes in.

“Mr. Anderson? Hi. Uh, they need first-aid supplies too,” says Carole.

“Is somebody hurt?” asks Blaine.

“No, no. It’s a preventative measure. I’m Carole Hudson-Hummel. Kurt’s step-mom. We met…”

“At the theaters. I remember.”

They shake each other's hand.

“Of course, you would. We practically met in the dark.” The lights turn on. “Hmm. Why are these lights working?”

“Uh, emergency fixtures? I guess the school’s generator just kicked in.”

“Think they have anything to eat? We’ve got jangled nerves out there and I think food would really help.”

“Well, why don't we…? Why don’t we look under here? Ahem. How are you doing with the storm?”

“Oh, me? I love this weather. If I don’t have to fly through it. Which, if we were on a plane right now, I’d probably be in your lap,” she chuckles.

“Uh, how many waters do we need, again?”

“I would bring them all. Can you shine that over here?” She asks looking on a bottom shelf.

“Sure.” He grabs the flashlight and shines the light on the bottom shelf.

“You’d think they'd have protein bars or something. Did they at least open the school cafeteria this morning?”

“I don’t know. I got here late. Drove back from Westerville.”

“You did? In this weather? That’s dedication. No wonder Kurt talks so highly about you.”

“Well, I am grateful to have him in my class. He’s, uh…he’s very engaged.”

“Good. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Have you noticed any changes in Kurt in the past few weeks?”

“Um…”

“I only ask because, he’s been dealing with the death of his friend and some troubles at home so, I was wondering if and how that’s affecting Kurt at school. It’s not a question you can directly ask your kid.”

“Of course not. I’m sorry. About the death and the troubles at home. As far as Kurt goes, I haven’t noticed anything, um…alarming.”

“Good.”

“He’s very strong.”

“Yeah. But he puts up a good front. And, um, when he’s hurt and wants to shut you out…you could die of frostbite.”

Blaine looks up. “Oh, protein bars.” He pulls down a box and gives it to Carole.

“You know, I’m really glad that he has you in his life right now. Someone that he admires.”

“Looks like we’ll have to make…gonna have to make a couple of trips,” he says as he pulls down more boxes.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Sean finds Kurt in the locker room and goes over to him. “Hey. Everything okay with Mr. Anderson?”

“Yeah. I just had a few questions. He was out last week.”

“You have an incredible voice. We should do that again,” smiles Sean.

Kurt smiles back.

...

Mercedes sees Santana and immediately goes over to her. “Tana, you’ve been in there this whole time?”

“I didn’t hear the announcement. I was looking for my purse.”

“It’s probably still in the library. Look, I’ve wanted to talk to you about something. You being with Dani doesn’t have to be this huge secret.”

“Can we not talk about this in here?”

“I’m just saying you can trust Kurt. He knows exactly what you’re going through.”

Wilden walks over to Santana and Mercedes. “Santana, we found something that belongs to you. Could you come with me, please?” Santana doesn’t move. “Santana! Let’s go.”

Wilden and Santana leave the locker room with Mercedes and Kurt trailing behind them.

...

Wilden and Santana walk into the library and the accusatory tone is heavily present in his voice.

“Is that your bag on that table?” he asks.

“Where’d you find it?” she asks.

“Shouldn’t have to tell you leaving a bag unattended in a public place…not a very smart move.”

“What is going on?” asks Mercedes when her and Kurt walk into the library.

“Oh, perfect. We can all be together for an update,” Wilden says snidely.

“We’re supposed to be in the locker room,” says Kurt.

“I’m guessing you're used to being in places you’re not supposed to be." He turns to Santana. "Tell your friends where you were last night? When you weren’t studying for the test?”

“I was studying for the test!”

“Really? Because I got these really interesting photos.” He takes out his phone. “Pass it around. There’s plenty more where that came from. At the precinct. And I see you didn’t get a chance to clean your shoes either.”

Santana guiltily looks down at her shoes. “That’s not why I went there.”

“Really? So, you didn’t go back to finish up David’s handiwork? Or were you there covering up his tracks?”

“I found it like that. It was already destroyed.”

“Really. Well, then let me ask you a question. What were these doing in your bag?” He takes out the art pieces. “Souvenirs? Something David asked you to save for his trophy collection?”

“This has nothing to do with Karofsky!”

“No, you put those in there, you creep. Santana would never do that, she worked hard on the memorial,” says Kurt.

“Yeah. So, I heard. Nice cover, huh?” He takes the letter out of his pocket. “You want me to share this with them? Or would you like to? Go ahead and tell them about the angry letter that you wrote to Quinn. Which is dated, by the way, three days before she disappeared.”

“You had no right to read that,” says Santana.

“Tana, what is in that letter?” asks Kurt.

“Tell him. Tell him how you wanted to punish Quinn for rejecting you. Tell him you felt relieved at the funeral. Yeah, she wasn’t gonna be around to humiliate you anymore, was she?”

“I was at the memorial because I was on my way home and I found it destroyed. I wanted to fix it as best as I could.” She sighs.”There were horrible things in that letter. And I didn’t mean them. But then suddenly she was gone and…I loved her as more than a friend. I just never had the chance to tell her in the right way,” Santana cries.

“Give her the letter back. Give it back to her now or I swear to God I will rip your head off!" yells Kurt.

“Sorry. I can’t. We’re not leaving until you tell me what you were doing carrying around pieces of Quinn’s memorial!” yells Wilden.

“They were the only things that weren’t broken,” says Santana.

Veronica walks in. “What’s going on in here? Why aren’t you with the other kids?”

“Who are you?” asks Wilden.

“Her mother,” she points to Mercedes. “If this is the school’s idea of keeping my child safe I’m glad I came back.” She looks at Santana. “Honey, why is she crying?”

“He accused her of killing Quinn,” explains Mercedes as she wraps her arms around Santana.

“What?”

“He went through her purse and now he’s accusing her…” starts Kurt.

“Oh, hold it. Hold it. You’re questioning minors without an adult? What…? What police department do you work for? What century are you in?”

“Ma’am, I would advise…” starts Wilden.

“Oh, no. I would advise you to back off. Anything they’ve said to you is inadmissible in a courtroom. Period. Let’s go. Santana, honey, grab your things.” The friends leave the library. “What were you thinking?”

“I have a homicide to solve, okay?”

“Not anymore you don’t. You’re done. You’re done with this investigation. Unless you wanna face me down with opposing counsel.” She leaves the library with Wilden staring after her, pissed the fuck off.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

A little while later, they’re all in the locker room.

“What’s gonna happen to him? Can they get him off the force?” asks Kurt.

“If he’s smart, he’ll leave before that happens,” answers Veronica. She looks over and sees Artie. “Oh, where did he get that protein bar?”

“Oh, I’ll get you one,” says Kurt. He walks over to get one, but sees Santana sitting by herself. “Santana, I wish I’d known.” He sits down next to her. “Look, hey, Quinn loved you. I don’t know if it was in the way you wanted, but I know that she did. And I think that you and Dani make a really cute couple.”

She looks at him confusingly.

He smirks. “How could I not know? You guys ‘scratch and sniff’ each other all day.” They both laugh at the joke.

“Can I have your attention, please?” says Mrs. Hagberg. “The storm warning has just been lifted but the SAT will have to be rescheduled.”

All the students cheer.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Mercedes is at her locker gathering her things looking around for Sam.

“Are you looking for somebody?” asks Veronica.

“Sam. But he might have already left,” says Mercedes.

“Didn’t you bring an umbrella?”

"Mm-hmm." She grabs her umbrella and closes her locker. “Mom, thank you for stepping in.”

“It was pro bono. Let’s go.”

“Wait, I really can’t sit in the car the whole ride home without asking what happened.”

Veronica sighs. “What did he say?”

“Nothing. He won’t talk about it.”

"Come on."

They go to an empty classroom and Veronica closes the door.

“Oh, my God. This requires closing a door. Maybe I should just walk home.”

“Remember that weekend when your father took you and Melissa to Chicago? I stayed behind?”

“Yeah...”

“I said I had to work all weekend, but that wasn’t the truth. I spent most of Friday drunk. Sunday, I was hungover. Saturday, I don’t remember at all.”

“I changed my mind. I don’t need to know.”

“It started at the club Friday morning. It was empty there wasn’t a soul to talk to, so I ordered a sidecar. Then another. And another. By the time lunch rolled around I had walked through a trellis and couldn’t find my shoes. It was Sam’s first week there. He kindly listened to me spill my guts and later poured me into a cab. With my shoes.”

“Why were you spilling your guts to Sam?”

“I had a doctor’s appointment before I went there. They removed a lump from my breast.” Veronica stops and catches her breath. “And I was feeling a little overwhelmed and powerless. After that, I avoided the club for months. The next time I saw Sam, I made him promise that he would never, ever bring it up.”

There are tears in Mercedes’ eyes. “Mom, are you sick?”

“No.”

“Well, why didn’t you and Dad tell us?”

“What makes you think your dad knows? Mercedes, our family doesn’t handle imperfection very well.”

“Mom. Being sick is not an imperfection.”

“Just so you know, I gave up sidecars for spritzers. And by the way, Sam is a lovely boy. He’s a keeper.”

Mercedes smiles at her mom.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Kurt closes his locker and sees Sean nearby and walks over to him.

“Hey. I just wanted to say I think we should have that ‘date’ date,” says Kurt.

Sean has the biggest smile on his face. “Seriously? When? How about Friday?”

“I’m, um, having dinner with my family on Friday. But how about Saturday?”

Sean smiles. “Yeah. Works for me.”

......

Mercedes sees Sam at his locker and immediately goes over to him.

“Hey,” greets Sam.

Mercedes grabs Sam’s face and gives him a big kiss.

“What was that for?” Sam chuckles.

“I can’t tell you,” whispers Mercedes. “It’s a secret.”

They both lean in and make out in the hallway.

......

Santana is back in the library and puts _Great Expectations_ back on the shelf knowing that a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders, for now.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“Q” is in their lair watching a video of Quinn.

_“I know you want to kiss me.”_

They pause it and take the flash drive out of the computer and put it in an envelope addressed to the Lima police department.


	19. She Knew Too Much

* * *

Mercedes is in Mr. Shue’s office and they’re going over the set list and performers for Sectionals.

“Okay Mercedes. What do you think we should do for Sectionals?” asks Mr. Shue.

“I’m a little less worried about song selection and more about who’s singing what.”

“So, what are your ideas?”

“A duet and a solo. And the solo shows off Mike and Brittany’s dancing. You said we’re going up against stool choirs so might as well show the judges that we can dance.”

Mr. Shue smiles. “Those are really good ideas Mercedes. So, who do you think should sing the duet?”

“Anyone, but Finn and Rachel. They had a lot of opportunities to shine last year and it’s time to spread the wealth.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“So, I think Santana should get the solo.”

“Got it. And for the duet?”

“This is the one I’m having trouble on. I don’t know who.”

“Well, do you think our newbies are ready?”

“No, I think they need to go through a competition first to see what it’s like.”

“Fair enough. Do you want me to tell you what I think?”

“Yes! Please help.”

“I think you and Sam should have the duet.”

Mercedes starts shaking her head. “Mr. Shue, if we do that, we’re not gonna hear the end of it.”

“Let me deal with Rachel. You and Sam have the chemistry and we need to blow our competition out of the water.”

Mercedes smiles softly. “Thank you Mr. Shue.”

The bell rings.

Mr. Shue smiles at her. “Let’s go to glee club.”

Mercedes and Mr. Shue walk into the choir room and he goes up to the piano while she claims a seat on the risers. Santana and Kurt are the first ones to walk in and they take a seat on either side of Mercedes.

“So, what’s the set list, ‘Cedes?” asks Santana.

“’Tana, you’ll literally find out in two minutes,” says Kurt.

“That doesn’t mean she can’t tell me,” replies Santana.

“Just wait until everyone gets here,” says Mercedes.

Everyone comes in and takes a seat and the bell rings shortly after.

Mr. Shue claps his hands. “Okay, guys, two things. First, our competition at sectionals are your classic stool choirs. Great voices, but they don’t move. Which is why Mercedes and I have decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang’s sweet moves in our performance.”

“Wait, they’re gonna dance in front of me while I sing my solo?” asks Rachel.

“You’re not getting a solo for this competition, Rachel,” says Mr. Shue.

“Finally. So, what song do I get to sing?” asks Artie.

“ _I_ was thinking that Mercedes and Sam would take the leads,” answers Mr. Shue.

“Tina Turner and Erwin Bach? What? A-are you trying to throw this?” asks Rachel.

“You used to be just sort of unlikable but now I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth,” says Mercedes.

“Okay, listen. I have talked the talk about everyone in here feeling special for over a year now but, frankly, I haven’t walked the walk. I mean, we have got a lot of talent here, and Mercedes and I are gonna highlight it,” says Mr. Shue.

“Do something,” whispers Rachel to Finn.

“Look, I’m all for pumping up the team making everyone feel special, but that’s for practice. You don’t take the star quarterback out before the big game,” says Finn.

“Yep,” agrees Rachel.

“Easy to say when you’re the star quarterback,” says Tina snidely.

“This isn’t just about me. This is about the team,” says Finn.

“Finn and Rachel, enough. You guys had a lot of opportunities to showcase your talent last year so it’s time for other people to have their moment,” says Mr. Shue.

“Damn straight,” agrees Artie.

“That being said, this competition’s solo is going to Santana,” says Mr. Shue.

“Yes! In your face hobbit!” yells Santana.

Rachel stands up to protest.

“This is our plan for sectionals, and that is that,” says Mr. Shue. “Mike, Brittany, come on up. Let’s start choreographing.”

......

After a very tense glee rehearsal, the bell rings.

“Okay, guys, see you tomorrow,” says Mr. Shue.

Everyone packs up their things and leave the choir room.

“Thanks for choosing me for a solo ‘Cedes,” says Santana.

“Your welcome. It was either between you or Kurt and I thought we needed some girl power against an all-boys choir,” says Mercedes and she turns to Kurt. “No offence Kurt.”

“None taken, just as long as I get lead for Regionals,” smirks Kurt.

“Definitely,” smiles Mercedes.

They stop off at Mercedes’ locker and Kurt sees someone familiar down the hall. “Is that Bryce?”

“Yeah. He’s the new Basketball coach,” answers Mercedes.

“Does Melissa know he’s back?” asks Kurt.

“Don’t know why she broke up with him,” says Santana.

“She didn’t. He broke up with her,” says Mercedes.

Bryce looks over and sees them. Bryce waves and Mercedes waves back shyly.

“Whatever happened between him and Melissa?” asks Santana.

“A, uh, long and complicated story that I don’t know the answer to,” answers Mercedes.

Their phones chime.

“’Winning Sectionals is a must, but I’m the prize,’” reads Kurt.

“’You better win, bitches,’” reads Santana.

‘“Q,’” they all say.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The next morning the Hudson-Hummel family are in the kitchen having breakfast.

“So, how’s glee?” asks Burt while reading his newspaper.

“Tense since Rachel’s pulling her diva act again,” answers Kurt.

“Why? What happened?”

“Mercedes and Sam have a duet and Santana has a solo.”

“And how are you handling this Finn?”

“Trying to stay above water,” answers Finn. “I know performing is important to her, but if we’re the lead all the time people will start resenting and quitting and then what are we left with?”

“And you couldn’t tell her that yesterday?” asks Kurt.

“I was just trying to make it seem that not everyone’s against her.”

“Sheltering her from the truth isn’t gonna help her Finn,” says Carole. “She’s not always gonna be the lead and she needs to learn that sooner rather than later.” She looks at the clock. “Okay boys, time to go.”

Finn and Kurt grab their things and head out the door.

“Do you think I should tell Rachel the truth?” asks Finn.

“Today? No. But after Sectionals? Hell yeah,” answers Kurt.

They both get in the car and head off to school.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Melissa walks into the kitchen. “Good morning.” Mercedes doesn’t acknowledge her so she heads to the fridge. “Juice?”

“Why are you being nice to me?” asks Mercedes skeptically.

“Why didn’t you tell me Bryce was back?”

“Because normal for us is not speaking.”

“He told me he saw you at Quinn’s memorial.”

“Well, we didn’t talk.”

“He asked me out for coffee.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Bryce broke my heart, Mercedes, and I’m still getting over Brendan. So, I said no.”

“I’m really sorry about Brendan, Melissa. I really am.”

“Yeah.” Melissa leaves the kitchen and Mercedes thinks about her and Bryce.

**Flashback**

Mercedes is practicing her dances for glee in the living room and Bryce is watching her from afar.

“Looking pretty good, Mercedes.”

She stops and turns around to face him. “It’s okay, but it’s hard without my partner.”

“Would you like me to help you?”

Mercedes shrugs. “If you would like to.”

She tries to explain the dance with him as much as she can. “Okay now I spin out.” She spins out. “Then I spin back in.” She spins back in. “Then you dip me.”

He dips her. “Like this?”

“That’s perfect,” she whispers.

He leans in and kisses her softly. He pulls away from her after a little while. “Did you like that?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Okay.”

He walks out of the back door.

Quinn appears out of nowhere in living room. “Okay, gross.”

All the color drains from Mercedes’ face. “What did you see?”

“Enough to make me wanna puke. He’s your sister’s boyfriend and he’s, like, old.”

“Well, it was nothing. Just forget it, okay?”

“It looked like you were into it.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

“I hope not. Because if you were, that would make you a skank.” 

**End of Flashback**

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

At school, Artie rolls past an empty classroom and sees Brittany standing there in the dark.

“What are you doing? I’ve been looking for you all morning,” says Artie when he rolls into the room.

“I’m paralyzed with fear. I’ve been here since second period. I really, really have to pee.”

“What are you afraid of? You’re gonna be featured at Sectionals. You should be happy.”

“I can’t handle the pressure. I know I’m more talented than all of you. Britney Spears taught me that. It’s just, I can’t have whether we win or lose on my shoulders.”

“But- But we all know you can do it.”

“And I know that I can’t. Just like I know the cricket that reads to me at night is totally stealing my jewelry.”

“It’s- It’s really too bad I can’t give you my magic comb.”

“What’s a magic comb?”

“You’ve never heard of a magic comb?”

“Mm-mmm.”

“You comb your hair with it, and you can’t lose. I mean, I’d give you mine, but I need it. Wait. Since you’re going to dance the lead at sectionals, you win, I win.

“Please, can I have the magic comb?”

“Here,” says Artie as he hands her the comb.

“Artie, thank you so much. You really are the best boyfriend ever.”

“We’re gonna win this thing because of you.”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

In another part of the school, Kurt and Sean are at Kurt’s locker talking.

“Too bad Sectionals is gonna take up a lot of our time this weekend. I was hoping we could hang out,” says Sean.

“Well, there’s still Sunday. We could…”

“Lay around, being lazy together watching old movies all day?”

Kurt smiles softly. “I love that idea.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Kurt sees Blaine walking down the hallway towards him and adverts his eyes.

“Hey, Mr. Anderson, I…” starts a student, stopping Blaine in his path.

“Ready to go?” asks Kurt to Sean.

“Oh, I gotta talk to coach, but I’ll definitely see you later.” He leans into kiss Kurt goodbye. And Blaine looks at them with complete jealousy on his face. Sean walks over to Nick. “Nick!” Him and Nick grunt to each other.

Kurt starts walking away from his locker.

“He plays soccer, right?” asks Blaine, stopping Kurt.

“He’s actually really smart and he’s funny and he loves old movies…”

“You don’t owe me an explanation, Kurt. You’re entitled to be with whoever you wanna be with. See you in class?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says softly.

And Blaine walks away from him.

...

“What could they have found?” asks Santana to Mercedes while she’s at her locker.

“I don’t know.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” asks Kurt when he sees them.

“The cops are here,” says Santana.

“They found something of Quinn’s,” says Mercedes.

Figgins gets on the PA. “Would Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Santana Lopez please come to the office?”

......

Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana are in Figgins' office waiting when someone walks through the door.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I’m Agent Cooper, FBI. This is my partner, Agent Randall. We’re here because the Bureau was asked by local authorities to assist in the investigation of Quinn Fabray’s murder. I wanna show you something sent to Lima Police Department by an anonymous source. Family’s given me permission to show it to the three of you.”

Agent Randall turns on the laptop that’s on the desk and presses play on the video. It’s a video of Quinn in the woods.

_“Wanna see more?” she smirks. “I know you want to. If my friends knew I was seeing you, oh, my God, they would not stop talking about it. I wish they were more mature, but…we don’t have a lot of time. I have to get back before they wake up,” she smirks again. “I know you wanna kiss me.”_

Agent Cooper stops the video. “Is there anything you can tell me about what you see?”

“They’re at the kissing rock,” answers Santana. “It’s in the woods behind the pool. I think this was taken the night that Quinn disappeared. She was wearing that yellow top.”

“But that’s not her sweater,” says Kurt.

“Are you sure?” asks Cooper.

“Ask me what’s in each one of our closets and I’ll give you an itemized list. I know clothes,” says Kurt.

“I think she’s talking to the older boy,” says Mercedes.

“So-called ‘mystery boyfriend’?” asks Cooper.

“Quinn didn’t want us to know who he was,” says Mercedes

“Was it an older high school boy?” asks Randall.

“She only told me enough to make it a secret,” answers Mercedes.

“Ah. Quinn liked secrets?” asks Cooper.

“She thought sharing secrets kept us close,” says Kurt.

“They do. But secrets are made to be found out with time,” says Cooper.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After the meeting, it’s time for glee club.

Mercedes walks over to sit with Sam.

“Are you okay? I heard them call you down,” says Sam.

“We’re fine. Something happened. I’ll tell you about it later,” she replies.

Rachel walks into the choir room with duct tape on her mouth.

“She should’ve been doing that from the beginning,” says Santana.

“Rachel, what are you doing?” asks Mr. Shue.

She takes the duct tape partially off. “I’m not doing anything. You’ve silenced my talents. I’m merely protesting. My talents are wasted in this club. My star shines too bright, and I think you’re threatened by it.”

“Take that off!” Rachel takes off the duct tape. “I’m tired of this, Rachel. You have a terrible attitude, you’re a lousy sport, and it is not okay anymore.”

“Well, I’m upset. I’m furious about this.”

“I’m sorry you’re disappointed. But you know, you could also make the choice to be happy that we’re a part of a glee club bursting at the seams with talent.” He turns to the rest of the club. “There’s an awful lot of ‘me’ talk going around. ‘What’s in it for me?’ ‘What solo am I gonna sing?’ Now, when we go to Sectionals, we’re gonna be good sports. We’ll cheer on The Hipsters. We’ll cheer on The Warblers. And if they win, we will congratulate them because that’s who we are.”

The bell rings.

“Okay guys. See you after school.”

Sean catches up with Kurt when they’re dismissed and Kurt starts walking towards his locker. “Hey. Heard you got called down to the office. Is everything okay?”

Kurt stops at his locker. “Yeah. There’s a woman in town from the FBI and she just had a few questions about Quinn.” He opens his locker and a book falls out.

Sean picks it up. “What’s this?”

“I don’t know.”

“‘Q’ wants you to read page 22.” He flips to it. “It’s a poem by Blaine Anderson. ‘Scarves and Coffee’. It’s a place. It’s a gesture. It’s a boy.’”

“Can I have that?” Kurt interrupts.

“Sure.”

Kurt snatches the book out of Sean’s hands and slams his locker shut. Without a goodbye, he storms away from Sean in search of Blaine.

“How could you? How could you write these words and feel these feelings…but give up on us so easily?” asks Kurt when he storms into Blaine’s classroom.

“I never intended for you to read that,” answers Blaine as he gets up from is desk.

“You let me believe that you didn’t love me.”

“I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“For you. Not for me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh, are we gonna talk about truth now? What, today’s truth or yesterday’s or last week’s? Because I don’t know which of your stories to believe anymore. The ‘I thought about you every second I was gone’ story or the ones that end with ‘I'm out of here.’ But it wasn’t my age that ruined us Blaine, you did.”

“Kurt, please…”

“No. I’ve moved on.” Sean appears in the doorway. “You should too.”

“What’s going on here?” asks Sean.

Kurt turns around. “Nothing.” He turns back. “There is absolutely nothing going on here.” He then storms out of the room.

But Sean stays in the doorway and stares at Blaine.

“Is there something you’d like to say to me, Mr. Simmons?” asks Blaine.

Sean gives him a pissed off look and walks away.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

After school, Artie sees Brittany at the Lima Bean and rolls over to her. “Hey how’s the number for Sectionals coming?”

“Hi. Um, yeah, it’s good,” she responds, getting up from the table.

“Wait. Do you maybe wanna see a movie tonight?”

“Uh, I can’t. I have rehearsal with Mike.”

“Well, how about coming here tomorrow morning?”

“Artie, I can’t, and I can’t talk right now either. I have to go rehearse. I’m really, really sorry.” And she runs out of the coffee shop.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

It’s the morning of Sectionals and Melissa is sitting at kitchen table when someone knocks on the backdoor.

“Bryce?”

He opens the door. “Am I allowed in?”

“What part of me not returning your calls do you not understand?”

“Look, I know you don’t wanna see me and I don’t blame you…”

“You broke up with me, remember?”

“I just wanna take you out for coffee.”

Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana walk in dressed for Sectionals.

“That’s right. You have Sectionals today. Good luck.” Melissa starts walking away.

“Wait. Wait. Hey, wait,” says Mercedes going after her.

Melissa turns around. “What?”

“Maybe you should give him a chance.”

“And you’re suddenly looking out for me because…?”

“I don’t know when this war between us got started, Melissa, but can’t it just be over? I’m only 16 and I’m tired.”

“Is this you trying to fix what you broke with Brendan?”

“No.” Mercedes looks down ashamed. “I’m just trying to do the right thing.”

She looks at Bryce. “Coffee, that’s it.” She grabs her purse and walks out the door.

“Okay.” Bryce follows her out.

“Since when are you mending Melissa’s relationships?” asks Santana.

“I mean, I kind of owe it to her. With what happened with Brendan and her paper. And it gets worse. Yeah, Melissa doesn’t know this part, but I also had a moment with Bryce.”

“Shut up!” says Kurt.

“It was freshman year. It was just one kiss. But after they broke up, we started seeing each other. I feel like the poster child for poor judgment.”

“You could have told us, ‘Cedes,” says Santana.

“Really? Quinn knew about the first kiss and she thought I was awful,” says Mercedes.

“We’re not Quinn,” says Kurt.

“I should not tell Melissa, right?” asks Mercedes.

Both Kurt and Santana say, “Right.”

Santana sees the news report going on. “Wait, ‘Cedes, turn the TV up.”

 _“Authorities searched the family home earlier today reports have confirmed that a blood stain on the sweater is a match to the victim’s. If you just tuned in, police issued a warrant for the arrest of missing Lima teen David Karofsky. He is wanted for the murder of Quinn Fabray,”_ says the reporter _._

“That sweater was Karofsky’s?” asks Santana.

“No, Quinn was not dating David. No way that’s the guy she’s talking to in the video,” says Kurt.

“But you saw the news. They have proof,” says Santana.

“If it’s Karofsky's sweater, then he has to be the boy at the kissing rock,” says Mercedes.

“Is it finally over?” asks Kurt.

“No. Karofsky’s been missing for weeks. It won’t be over until he’s behind bars,” says Mercedes.

“How could I be so wrong about someone?” asks Kurt.

“I think the Karofsky he wanted to be for you wasn’t the Karofsky that killed Quinn. We all have a dark side. She just brought his to the surface,” says Mercedes. They all sigh and Mercedes looks at the clock. “It’s time to go.”

“Think Rachel will tackle you before we get on onstage?” asks Santana.

Both Mercedes and Kurt laugh at the joke.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The three friends arrive at the high school and get out of the car.

“Shit! I forgot my shoes. I’ll meet you guys in there!” Kurt runs back to the car and grabs his shoes. When he closes the door, someone puts their hand over his mouth and drags him to a secluded corner.

“Please, don’t scream. I wanted to finish what I started to tell you at Homecoming,” says David.

Kurt nods his head.

“The reason I was with Quinn that night was because I asked her to meet me. She was helping me become a better person. So, I'd be worthy enough for you.”

Kurt clears his throat. “Why was she wearing your sweater? Why would Quinn meet you at the kissing rock?”

“We didn’t go anywhere. We met right outside of Mercedes’ barn. I gave her my sweater because it was cold. When I left her, she was getting in the car with some guy still wearing my sweater. She was very much alive.”

“You have to tell the police.”

“You see how it looks. They’ve already decided I’m guilty.”

Kurt sighs. “If I don’t get inside, the glee club is gonna come looking for me.”

“I only came back to say goodbye.”

“Back from where?”

“I spent a lot of time in chat rooms. I’ve got friends in all the wrong places. And misery loves company.”

“You can’t keep running, David.”

“I need to get as far away from here as I can now.”

“But if you’re innocent…?”

“If? You think I’m lying? I need you to believe me, Kurt. It’s all that matters.”

“But I still have so many questions.”

“I left my stuff behind the church. If there’s any way you can come…my ride’s not picking me up until midnight. If you tell your friends, you know they’ll call the cops.” He runs away and Kurt looks after him. 

Kurt takes his phone out of his pocket and texts Mercedes and Santana.

......

“So, Karofsky’s back?” asks Santana.

“For now, he’s leaving tonight at midnight,” answers Kurt. “He came back to tell me that he’s innocent. And that he didn’t hurt Quinn."

“He’s lying,” says Santana.

“We have to tell the police,” says Mercedes.

Tina pops her head out of the choir room. "Guys, Mr. Shue want all of us in the choir room."

“Coming!" Mercedes says to Tina. She turns back to Kurt and Santana. "Let's go."

......

Mercedes is sitting in the choir room by herself when Sam comes over to her.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just freaking out a little.”

“Why?”

“Because this whole setlist was my idea and if we lose, it’s gonna be all my fault.”

“You know you really just should’ve stuck to what we’ve done before,” says Rachel.

“Oh, like the last time we performed and we came in last place, Hobbit?” Santana says snidely.

“Rachel. Stop jumping down everyone’s throat,” says Kurt.

“Some best friend you are. You know what? You guys are gonna have to find somebody else to mindlessly harmonize in the background because I’m not going onstage with them!”

“Enough! Listen to yourselves! I am ashamed of you. Think back to where you were this time last year-- in this room, no set list, no choreography, no chance in hell of winning but you did win, because you did it together. Look, dumping on Mercedes’ setlist isn’t gonna change anything Rachel. You’re all gonna go out there and sing together. Get up there and for six minutes, remind yourselves that you’re not alone.”

The bell dongs to signal them that they’re on.

“All right. Showtime!”

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

Artie comes up behind Brittany. “Will you please tell me why you’re avoiding me? Are you cheating on me?”

“No! I did something much worse. I lost your magic comb. I don’t know what happened. I had it in my pocket. Then I went to motocross practice, and then, when I left, it was gone. That’s why I've been avoiding you. I was so ashamed. That magic comb was our only chance of winning the only thing keeping me from totally screwing it up. I didn’t wanna let you down, Artie.”

“That wasn’t a magic comb. I found it on the floor and ran into you on the way to tossing it in the trash.”

“And you let me comb my hair with it?”

“You don’t need a magic comb. You’re magic, Brittany. The way you move. I should have told you that in the first place, and I’m sorry.”

She bends down and kisses him. “When I’m out there dancing today it won’t be for the team or for the crowd. It will be for you.”

......

The New Directions take the stage and perform flawlessly. Sam and Mercedes’ rendition of “(I’ve Had) Time of My Life” brought the house down and Santana’s version of “Valerie” paired with Brittany and Mike’s dancing stole the show. Now it’s time for the results. The three friends are nervous since they were ordered to win by “Q”.

“And now, this year’s head judge Associate Director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles, Mr. Pete Sosnowski!” says the announcer.

“Thank you. And thank you to all the groups who performed here today. We all had a serious good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card because it’s never too late to donate. Drumroll, please. In third place The Hipsters!”

The Hipsters grab their trophy.

“Thank you. Drive carefully. And now, the winner of this year’s West-Central Sectionals is…it’s a tie. Congratulations! You’re all going to the Regionals!”

Both groups cheer, congratulating each other. The friends breathe a sigh of relief knowing that “Q” has to be appeased.

“Think ‘Q’ is pleased?” asks Santana.

“I damn well hope so,” answers Mercedes.  

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

The New Directions meet in the choir room after the competition.

“I’m so proud of you guys! You got on that stage and performed the best you could. Guess what? We’re on our way to Regionals!” says Mr. Shue.

They cheer.

“And can we congratulate our fearless leader Mercedes Jones on a job well done?”

They cheer again, but Rachel looks pissed.

“Now, I know you guys have fans out there so I won’t keep you. We start Monday morning for Regionals!”

They cheer for the last time.

Sean goes up to Kurt and hugs him from behind. “You were amazing.”

“Me? What about you? I didn’t know you could pull that off.”

“Well we’re still learning about each other, hopefully that won’t stop anytime soon.”

Kurt smiles. “I promise you. It won’t.” His phone buzzes and he looks at it. “It’s my dad. He’s wondering where I am. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“It’s a date.” He leans in and kisses Kurt goodbye and Kurt leaves the choir room. He walks out to the parking lot and gets into a car.

Mercedes sees him leaving and follows him out.

...

“Thanks for meeting me. I don’t blame you for being angry. I deserve it. I was a coward. I should’ve fought for you,” says Blaine.

“Yeah, why didn’t you?” asks Kurt.

“I wasn’t looking for another job so I could leave you. I was looking _for_ you. I thought that if I resigned from McKinley we’d have a chance. Then I saw you with Sean and I decided I was being selfish. That if you had a chance at being happy without all the complications that…”

“You really are an ass, Blaine. You can’t just go around deciding how things are supposed to work out. And you don’t get to choose how I feel.”

“Look, whether you believe me or not, I have always been honest with you. But hiding your feelings from me is just like lying." Blaine sighs. "I was wrong." He leans in. "Forgive me.”

“No.”

“Forgive me,” whispers Blaine.

Kurt can’t take it anymore and leans in and gives Blaine the most passionate kiss.

From a distance, Mercedes looks inside the car can’t believe what she sees “Mr. Anderson and…oh, my God.” Then she sees someone go to the back of the car and write something on the window. When they turn around, she finally sees who “Q” is. Leaving notes everywhere. Being nowhere and anywhere at the same time. She didn’t think they were capable of this, but at least she knows the truth.

She takes out her phone texts the glee club to meet her in the parking lot. “Q” runs away from the car and almost sees Mercedes, but she runs the other direction to dodge out of the way.

“‘Cedes? ‘Cedes?” shouts Kurt.

“We’re over here,” says Santana.

Mercedes hears them and starts running over to them.

Sam sees a car coming up right behind her. “Mercedes! Watch out!”

“Mercedes, look!” yells Tina.

Mercedes stops and turns around and sees the car. There’s a heartbreaking crack heard as Mercedes is hit by the car.   

“Mercedes!” everyone yells. They all run over to her.

Mercedes, lying on the ground, sees the car drive away, but then her eyes shut.

“Baby, you’re okay. You’re gonna be fine,” says Sam as he rests her head on his lap.

“’Cedes! Oh, my God. Call 911!” yells Kurt.

“There’s been an accident. We’re in the McKinley High School parking lot. Please hurry!” says Finn on the phone.

“Hey, she’s not breathing,” says Artie.

“Mercedes, please wake up,” says Mike.

Kurt and Santana’s phones ding.

“No, please, no!” yells Santana.

“’She knew too much. - Q’” Kurt sadly reads.

“Somebody! Help!” yells Santana.

“Mercy, wake up!” yells Puck.

“Mercedes! Please!” yells Brittany.

“Help us! Please!” yells Kurt.

A crowd starts to form around them.

TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD~TLD

“Q” is in their lair watching the video of Quinn in the woods.

_“I know you wanna kiss me.”_

_The person holding the camera gives it to Quinn. When Quinn takes it, she points it at him, Bryce._

_“Come closer.”_

_And Quinn zooms in on him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't really the end. Just part 1 of the series! I'll be back soon with more secrets to unearth in Lima. Will Mercedes live? Will Kurt and Blaine be okay? Who do you think "Q" is?
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving me Kudos! I really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave a comment!


End file.
